Atlantië
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Publication tardive des trois derniers chapitres xD Oublie d'une auteuse qui n'a plus ses neurones... Encore désolé pour les lecteurs de cette fic !
1. Chapitre 1, Evènements étrangers

****

Prologue :

Cela fait 5 ans que Sakura n'a pas utiliser sa magie pour calmer des phénomènes étranges, mais elle continu à l'utiliser de temps en temps ( pour ce faciliter la vie ¤_¤). 

Une fois toutes les cartes capturées, l'énergie de Clow diviser en 2 ( une partie chez Anthony et l'autre chez son père ), Sakura raconta tout ce qui s'était passé à son père et Thomas ( qui s'en doutait ). 

Comme les pouvoirs de Sakura on grandit, Yué a redonner son corps à Matthieu et il a même redonné ses pouvoirs à Thomas. Le gardien de la Lune vit dans une petite pièce

( construite à son intention ) au sous-sol, parmi les livres, qu'il adore lire ( quand il y a pas de bruit, ce qui est rare ); Tandis que Kero vit toujours dans le tiroir de Sakura sous sa forme d'emprunt.

Quant à Lionel, il était reparti pour Hong-Kong pendant 2 ans, ce qui fit énormément souffrir Sakura. Maintenant, il était revenu pour finir ces études avec ses amis. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours, pensent secrètement l'un à l'autre sans s'être avoué leur amour ( et oui, toujours pas +_+).

**Atlantië**

****

Chapitre 1 : Evènements étrangers

Sakura est dans un champ, des pétales de fleurs tourbillonnent autour d'elle et d'une autre personne. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds, soudain elle se retourne et crie quelque chose que Sakura n'entend pas, la jeune fille était beaucoup trop occupée à regarder ces…

DDDDRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG !!!!!!!

-Aaaaahhhhh !!! cria Sakura

-Bah, qu'est-ce qui s'passe ici ? arriva à articuler Kero en ouvrant son tiroir et se frottant les yeux

-Ben, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve, répondit Sakura en éteignant son réveil, j'étais dans un champ et il y avait une jeune fille blonde avec moi sauf que…

-Sauf que quoi ?????

- Oh nooon ! Je vais être en retard.

Sakura se leva en 4 ème vitesse, enfila son joli débardeur rose avec des rubans bleus pâles brodés sur les bretelles et, un panta-court en jean avec des fleurs brodées dans le bas et sur les poches de derrières ( Tout ça bien sûr made in Tiffany ^_^; a noté que le lycée Seijo n'a pas d'uniforme ). La jeune fille descendit les escaliers 4 par 4, Kero sur les talons qui voulait savoir la suite de son rêve. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, Yué et thomas étaient en train de faire la cuisine.

-Bonjours Miss Godzilla, tu essaye déjà de détruire la maison

Sakura fusille du regard son frère.

-Tu as beau avoir eu 17 ans le mois dernier et tu n'es toujours pas capable de te réveiller à l'heure, enchaîna-t-il en déposant son petit déjeuner

-MERCI, dit Sakura en lui décrochant un splendide coup de pieds dans le tibia.

Puis, elle engloutie son déjeuner toujours harceler par Kero sous le regard intriguer de Thomas.

-Tu as fait un rêve ?

-Ouaich ! ch'ai rêve d'unech Elfe, articula-t-elle entre 2 bouchées. Bon j'y vais, à ce soir

La jeune fille partie dans le hall, enfila ces rollers et sorti de la maison à toute vitesse.

-Une Elfe !! répéta Thomas et Kero en se regardant

*********

Sakura passa par l'allées de cerisiers qui est en fleurs, se souvenant du temps où elle allait à l'école avec Matthieu et Thomas. Sauf que maintenant, ils vont à la fac en moto, tous les deux avec bien sur Samantha.

Sakura arriva au lycée et commença à déchausser ces rollers lorsqu'elle entendit une voix mélodieuse. 

-Bonjours Sakura

-Bonjour Tiffany, lui répondit-elle avec une de ces plus beaux sourire

Tiffany était toujours aussi belle avec ces cheveux noirs et ondulés, ces magnifiques yeux violets, ce qui faisait d'elle une des filles les plus populaire.

- Oh !! Je vois que tu porte mes créations, elles te vont vraiment à ravir ( à ce moment on voit des étoiles dans ces yeux )

-Ah…Euh…Merci, répondit Sakura gênée 

-Bon, on y va, sinon on va être en retard

Elles entrèrent dans le bâtiment, arrivées devant la classe Sakura ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lionel.

-Bonjour ma belle, lui dit-il en souriant

-Bon…jour, articula-t-elle tellement elle était surprise

Alors qu'elle commerçait à se perdre dans son regard, Tiffany la tira de sa contemplation en lui prenant la main afin de l'entraîner joyeusement vers leurs places.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau," pensa Sakura

C'est vrai que Lionel avait grandi ( il la dépassait de quelques centimètres ), et il avait une carrure de rêve car pendant les 2 ans où il était à Hong-Kong, il avait perfectionné ses Arts Martiaux ce qui lui a fait prendre des muscles.

Un des garçons de la classe d'à côté s'arrêta en voyant Sakura et la regarda de haut en bas. Lionel referma la porte violemment, sans que le garçon puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit. Le jeune garçon ne supportait pas que l'on " mate sa Sakura ". En effet, Sakura était devenue le portrait de sa mère, ces cheveux avaient poussé jusqu'au milieu de son dos, était toujours souriante et de plus, elle avait des jolies courbes féminines. En gros, tous les garçons seraient d'accord pour dire que c'est un CANON. ( que les garçons aimeraient bien s'arracher )

Sakura tourna son regard en direction de Lionel car elle l'avait vu faire et lui sourit. Lionel était très protecteur ( et plus elle adorait cela ); une fois, un garçon osa lui passer une main. Il ne fit pas long feu car Lionel lui cassa la gueule et depuis peu de garçons avaient osé recommencer.

Anthony arriva, dit bonjour à tout le monde ( c'est-à-dire Nadine, Yvan, Sandrine et Sonia qui étaient dans leurs classe ), puis il vient s'asseoir derrière Tiffany et Sakura, à côté de Lionel.

Il avait toujours son regard doux et ses sourires à fondre. Il avait d'ailleurs la même taille que Lionel et était bien foutu ( un peu comme Lionel quoi ^_^)

La matinée commença par un cour de Maths

-Beurk, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Sakura

Lionel esquiva un sourire, elle ne changera jamais, toujours en retard et détestant les maths

*********

Enfin, midi sonna et les 4 compères sortir dans la cour, installèrent une couverture sous un arbre et commercèrent à manger. Ils amenaient un pique-nique tous les midis pendant l'été car c'était plus agréable que de manger à la cantine. Une fois finies, ils rangèrent tous dans un sac. Anthony s'allongea sur la couverture et Tiffany en profita pour mettre sa tête sur son ventre.

-"quel chance ils ont ces 2 là" pensa Sakura

C'est vrai qu'Anthony avait réussi à séduire Tiffany, non pas parce qu'il n'est pas mignon mais parce que Tiffany adore tellement Sakura, qu'elle se sentait coupable d'être heureuse en pas son amie. Bref, depuis 1 ans, c'était Le Grand AMOURE

-Bon, je vais aller ranger le sac dans mon casier, je reviens

-Attend, je viens, on sait jamais si tu te perds, déclara gentiment Lionel

- Mauvaise langue, répliqua Sakura l'air boudeuse en lui tirant la langue.

Il arriva à sa hauteur, la pris par la taille d'une main et de l'autre, il lui pris le sac ( Galant ). Elle le regarda en rougissant et ne put s'empêcher de se plonger dans son regard, elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

-Sakura, appela-t-il doucement, on y va ?

Toujours sa main sur sa taille délicate, il la poussa légèrement en avant et ils se dirigèrent tous les 2 vers leur destination.

Tiffany n'en avait pas perdu une miette derrière sa caméra qu'elle avait discrètement sorti

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons ? Dommage qu'ils n'en reste que là.

-Sa viendra, lui murmura Anthony à l'oreille en profitant de cet instant pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

-J'espère, soupira-t-elle en remettant sa caméra éteinte dans son sac.

La jeune fille se retourna vers Anthony qui lui sourit avant de l'embrasser.

*********

Sakura avança alors jusqu'au robinet car elle avait soif ( il faisait une chaleur insupportable ) et en plus, même si elle aimait quand Lionel la prenait par la taille, cela la gênait. Il alla donc déposer le sac dans le casier de Sakura puis revenir vers elle tout en scrutant les alentours ( toujours il veille sur elle, c'est beau ¤_¤). Le jeune homme se pencha pour boire à son tour mais Sakura l'éclaboussa avant de partir en rigolant en direction de l'arbre du déjeuner. Il sourit et les rejoignit. Puis, les cours reprirent et la fin se passa sans encombre.

*********

Sur le chemin du retour, Anthony et Tiffany laissèrent Sakura et Lionel au 3 èmes croisements. Lionel raccompagna Sakura et en passant devant l'Empereur Pingouin ( il se trouvait sur leur route ), elle eut une drôle de sensation et s'arrêta.

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lionel intrigué

-C'est bizarre, j'ai ressenti la présence d'une aura et je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une énorme masse se jeta sur la jeune fille. Lionel sortie son talisman et le transforma en épée et fonça sur la bête avec qui Sakura essayait de se débattre. Il lui planta son épée dans le dos, entre les 2 omoplates. La bête hurla, griffa quelque chose puis disparut en poussière…

****

A suivre …


	2. Chapitre 2, Quand le rêve devient réalit...

****

Chapitre 2 : Quand le rêve devient réalité !

La fumée que la bête avait provoqué se dissipait peu à peu et Lionel découvrit enfin Sakura, allongée par terre, le bras gauche ensanglantée et encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de ce passer.

-SAKURA !!! Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Oui, je…

La jeune fille tenta de se lever mais elle renonça. Lionel observa sa blessure de plus près et vit 3 grandes griffures. Il enleva son tee-shirt et le lui enroula doucement autour du bras. Puis, il la pris dans ces bras et la ramena chez elle ( il est costaud Lionel *_*).

Arrivés devant la maison, il frappa la porte d'un violent coup du pied et Thomas lui ouvrit

-OUI ! dit-il agacé mais il se ravisa quant il vit SA sœur dans les bras du "Morveux" et de plus le bras en sang. Entre vite, quand avez-vous été attaquer ?

-Je la monte dans sa chambre ? demanda Lionel qui commençait a n'avoir plus de force.

Thomas soupira et monta en 1er pour lui ouvrire le chemin. Le jeune garçon déposa délicatement Sakura sur son lit qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. Yué arriva avec la trousse à pharmacie suivit de Kero, tous étaient inquiets. 

Thomas enleva le tee-shirt de Lionel pour découvrir le bras lacérer de sa sœur par 3 grandes griffures.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il là attaqué ?

-Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que j'ai vu, enchaîna Lionel, c'est une bête énorme qui ne ressemblai à rien qui aurait pu provenir de ce monde, cependant, elle savait très bien à qui s'attaquer et cela m'inquiète. 

-Et Sakura, elle l'a vu

-Oui, la bestiole c'est jeter sur elle et Sakura avait du mal à la repousser 

-Bon tout le monde dehors, Sakura doit se reposer, déclara Thomas en se relevant.

Yué et Kero sortirent les premiers suivit de Thomas mais Lionel resta là, à la regarder dormir, elle semblait si paisible et en plus, elle était tellement belle. Il sortit sachant pertinemment que Thomas le fusillait du regard.

Une fois en bas des escaliers, Kero s'approcha doucement du jeune garçon qui semblait complètement perdu dans ces pensées.

- Lionel ? Tu peux rentrer chez toi, on veille sur Sakura et s'il y a un problème on t'appellera ( c'est une option ) ainsi qu'Anthony. Au faite, il est au courant pour…

-Non, répondit simplement Lionel encore dans ces pensées, je lui en parlerais ce soir. Au revoir

Thomas le regarda s'éloigner en direction de chez lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui en être reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé Sakura parce qu'il l'aimait ( il le savait pertinemment ) ou le retenir car le jeune garçon semblait d'orienter. Il m'en fit rien ( il a son honneur de grand frère protecteur à préserver J ). 

Toute la nuit se passa bien et personne ne remarqua un petit être bien mystérieux qui était venu vers la fenêtre de Sakura afin de voir ce qui s'y passait.

********

*

Lionel rentra chez lui, Pierre lui avait préparer à manger et était parti. Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa le numéro d'Anthony.

-Allô, répondit une voix féminine qui ne pouvait être que Samantha

-Pourrais-tu me passer Anthony STP, c'est Lionel

-Ok

-Oui, répondit la réincarnation de Clow

-Désolé de te déranger mais il faut que je te parle car on a été attaquer, Sakura et moi

-Attaquer ????

-Oui par une bête étrange, je l'ai tué mais je pense que c'est pas la 1 ère et que se sera pas la dernière.

-Je te comprends, je vais y réfléchir ou du moins essayer de me rappeler de quelque chose que Clow serait et qui est enfoui en moi. Bon je te laisse, je vais allez constater les catastrophe de Samantha dans la cuisine, a demain

-A demain.

Lionel raccrocha le téléphone, encore plus songeur. Puis il se leva mangea un peu et alla se coucher, mais il trouve le sommeil difficilement.

*********

Sakura reconnaît cet endroit, elle est dans le champ, des pétales de fleurs tourbillonnent autour d'elle et de la jeune elfe, soudain elle se retourne et crie quelque chose que Sakura n'entend pas, car son regard c'est fixer sur une…

DDDDRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG !!!!!!!

-Aaaaaahhhh!!

Sakura se retrouva en bas de son lit, les cheveux en bataille. Lorsqu'elle voulue se relever elle est soudainement mal au bras gauche. La jeune fille se souvient alors avoir été attaquée par un monstre, une bête tellement bizarre.

-Encore le même rêve 

-Tu l'as refait!! demanda Kero qui était sorti de son tiroir à cause du bruit de la chute de sa maîtresse. Et tu y as vu de nouvelles choses, où est-il devenu plus clair.

-Non, enfin l'elfe est toujours là mais il y avec elle une petite fée, répondit-elle en s'habillant. 

Elle descendit les escaliers et se mit à table car son plat était déjà poser devant sa chaise; elle engloutie une fois de plus le contenu de l'assiette, parti dans le halle et enfila ses rollers.

-A ce soir, lança-t-elle à Yué et Thomas encore dans la cuisine.

Elle traversa les allées à toute vitesse, failli même reverser une petite fille qu'elle évita au dernier moment et arriva dans le lycée toute essoufflée par sa course. Elle eu juste le temps de mettre un petit gilet bleu pâle par dessus son débardeur rose afin de cacher le bandage qu'elle avait au bras gauche.

-Bonjour Sakura, alors comment vas ton bras ?

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement et vit Lionel

-Bien, encore un peu mal mais ça vas, je te remercie pour hier car je n'ai pas pu, enfin je… ( Sakura était gênée car elle s'était endormie dans ses bras ^_^)

En guise de réponse, Lionel lui sourit. Quand Anthony entra, le visage de Lionel devient plus grave, comme s'il attendait une réponse

-Bonjours Lionel, je suis désolé mais je n'ai rien trouvé concernant ce que tu m'as raconté hier soir

-Tu… Tu l'as mis au courant, bredouilla Sakura

-Oui, je voudrais bien savoir ce que c'était, mais au faite, toi tu l'as vu, il hésita un peu, elle était comment cette bête ? l'interrogea Anthony

-Ben…… laide, enfin elle ressemblait un peu à un loup-garou, se rattrapa Sakura se rendant compte que ce qu'elle venait de dire était ridicule.

Tout le monde s'assit et ils en firent autant car le cours venait de commencer 

*********

Lorsque midi sonna, les 4 amis allèrent s'installer sous un arbre pour pique-niquer et Sakura raconta alors tout ce qu'elle avait peu voire, ce qui laissa Anthony songeur et Tiffany inquiète pour la vie de son amie mais heureuse car elle allait avoir une nouvelle occasion de lui faire des costumes original ( car elle lui fait déjà la moitié de sa garde robe ) Sakura hésita mais elle rompis en premier le silence, car ce silence la tressait encore plus

-Anthony… J'ai aussi faire un drôle de rêve

-A oui, quel genre

Lionel la regarda intrigué, elle ne lui avait pas parler 

-Et bien, je suis dans un chant, des fleurs ou plutôt des pétales tourbillonnent autour de moi et non loin de là, il y a une elfe blonde qui me crie quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à l'a entendre

-Blonde ????

-Oui, blonde pourquoi, les elfes sont blonds, non ? demanda Sakura car elle doutait soudainement d'elle

-Non, pour rien, répondit Anthony comme si de rien n'était, et tu n'as pas plus de détaille.

-Euh………Si, cria la jeune fille qui fit sursauter tout les monde, cette nuit, il y avait une petite fée avec des cheveux bleus et… je crois qu'elle avait aussi la peau bleu pale 

-Law, murmura Anthony pour lui-même mais personne ne l'entendit.

-Je suis désolé de vous couper dans votre réflexion mais les cours vont bientôt reprendre.

Ils se levèrent, se dirigèrent vers les bâtiments pour ranger leurs sacs de même que rentrer en classe. Anthony restait toujours aussi perplexe et Tiffany l'avait remarqué, alors elle lui pris la main et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Et la regardant Anthony ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser juste avant de rentrer en cours car il était interdit aux couples se " flirté " dans les bâtiment ( quel règlement pourri T_T )

Le cours commença et Tiffany chuchota à Sakura

-Se soir on pourrait aller chez moi pour parler tranquillement de l'affaire

-Oui, ce serait une bonne idée mais avant il faut que je prévienne papa et Thomas

-OK, on passe chez toi puis on va chez moi, j'ai hâte que tu essaye une de mes nouvelles créations

-Tiffany !!!!! répondit Sakura décourager de voir son amie prendre un autre modèle qu'elle

Sakura griffonna alors ce dont elles avaient parlées et lorsqu'elle voulue donner le papier à Lionel

-Melle Gauthier, voudriez vous lire la suite du texte ( ils sont en français )

Sakura complètement perdu se pencha sur son livre tandis que Tiffany lui indiquait le milieu de la page. La jeune fille commença à lire le passage et en même temps passa le mot à Lionel. Quelques minutes après, Il lui tapota l'épaules et lui murmurant un " OK ".

*********

Les cours étaient finis et Sakura commençait à s'étirer comme un chat.

-Aaaahhh ! enfin fini les cours et la semaine, bon alors voilà le programme, commença-t-elle, on va chez moi pour rassurer mon père que je n'est pas été enlevées par des extra-terrestres et on fonce chez Tiffany

-Cela me semble raisonnable, dit Anthony en souriant

Les 4 compères se dirigèrent donc chez Melle Gauthier, entrèrent dans la maison afin de montrer qu'ils étaient là pour bien repartir avec elle. Thomas qui était dans le salon et qui avait bien sur tout entendu, se leva pour leur souhaiter une bonne soirée mais à la vu du Morveux, il s'arrêta met.

-Vous allés tous les 4 dormir chez Tiffany ? demanda-t-il

-OUI, s'empressa de répondre sa sœur juste pour l'énerver

-Ah, laissa-t-il échappé, faite attention au réveille car Miss Godzilla risque de faire écrouler ta maison à son réveille.

-THOMAS ! répliqua-t-elle et lui donnant un coup de pieds qu'il esquiva, Grrrr

Tiffany pris alors Sakura par un bras

-Bon alors nous y allons, tu viens Sakura

Et sa meilleure amie la tira dans le hall suivit de près par les deux garçons même si Lionel foudroyait Thomas du regard. Ils prirent, après un dernier au revoir, la route qui conduisait chez Tiffany.

*********

Ils étaient à peine arriver que Tiffany entraîna Sakura dans sa chambre car elle ne pouvait plus attendre, il fallait qu'elle voit Sakura dans son nouveau costume, tandis que les garçons s'installèrent dans le salon en attendant. Tiffany revient alors dans le salon avec du thé.

-Elle ne va pas tarder, dit-elle en fixant Lionel de son regard le plus innocent.

En guise de réponse, il se contenta de lui sourire alors que Sakura frappait à la porte car elle hésitait à entré ( toujours aussi timide ^_^ )

-Entre Sakura, lança Tiffany qui était derrière sa caméra

Sakura était en train de rentrer timidement et son amie failli s'évanouir … de bonheur (lol ). Sakura était vêtus d'un costume assez médiéval, un corsaire rose foncé qui était ornée de dentelles en haut et avec des rubans à la place des lacets; la jupe était noir mais elle faisait merveilleusement ressortir son teint ainsi que le corset. Tiffany lui avait coiffé les cheveux et avait frisées quelques mèches et y avait mis des fleurs.

-Waouh, laissa échapper Lionel, tu…tu es splendide

-Merci, répondit Sakura presque aussi rouge que son corset.

-C'est vraiment très joli, dit Anthony en prenant Tiffany par la taille, cela faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas vu Sakura dans un costume style chasseuse de cartes

Tiffany rosit sous le compliment, en effet, maintenant elle se contentait de lui fabriquer des vêtements que son amie pouvait mettre tous les jours car elle n'avait plus de cartes à changer.

-Bon…je…je vais aller me changer, bredouilla la jeune fille, je reviens

Elle s'esquiva, monta dans la chambre de Tiffany mais quand elle entra, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une fée, bleu. La fée attrapa Sakura par le poignet et la tira en dehors de la chambre. La jeune fille était complètement perdue et lorsqu'elle repris ses esprits, elle découvrit qu'elle était dans le jardin de la maison de son amie.

-Mais… mais…qui est tu ? bredouilla-t-elle

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut que tu me suives, allez viens, répondit la fée en la tirant de plus belle.

-Attends ! Où veux-tu m'emmener ?

-Là, pointa la fée de son doigt

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux passant que c'était une blague car elle ne vit rien mais peu à peu une espèce de tourbillon qui grandissait à d'œil apparu à ces yeux. Soudain, elle sentit une aura et…

-AAAAAHHHH!

Le crie perçant de Sakura venait d'alerter ses amis qui étaient dans la maison. Lionel sorti le premier et se dirigea vers la direction du cri. Le jeune garçon trouva Sakura devant un monstre étrange, une forme de centaure mais en plus effrayant, mais il remarqua aussi une petite fée qui tirait sa bien aimée vers un tourbillon, ce qui lui plut encore moins. Il fonça sur la bête, le terrassa son problème puis rejoins Sakura

-Viens je t'en supplie, disait la fée, si tu ne viens pas des autres démons vont venir et on ne pourra plus les arrêter

-Qui sa ils ?

-Sakura, articula Lionel essoufflé par sa course et son combat, tu n'as…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la petite créature bleue tira Sakura dans le tourbillon et disparut. Le jeune garçon s'y jeta aussi, ne voulant la laisser courir un grave danger. Le tourbillon se referma quand Tiffany et Anthony arrivèrent

-SA…KURA, articula Tiffany en pleur

Elle s'effondra par terre, ne sachant rien, ni que faire pour son amie. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Tiffany. Anthony se baissa et prie son visage entre ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux

-Tout va bien, lui murmura-t-il

-Mais…

-Je t'expliquerais mais avant je veux que tu sèches tes larmes

Tiffany le regarda, mais elle se força à sourire car tout de même elle lui faisait confiance et qu'il l'aimait donc, il ne fera jamais de mal à Sakura. La jeune fille se releva, essuya les larmes qui lui avait couler le long de ses joues et rentra avec son bien aimé, en pensant à Sakura

-"Où peut-elle bien être ?" pensa-t-elle

*********

Sakura ouvrit ses yeux après quelques minutes, et elle se retrouva dans un champ, avec des fleurs qui tourbillonnait autour d'elle. 

-"C'est comme dans mon rêve " pensa-t-elle

Soudain, la jeune elfe qui était non loin d'elle se retourna ( logique, elle l'avait rêvé ) et cria :

-ATTENTION

A Suivre


	3. Chapitre 3, Le vent de l'Ouest

****

Chapitre 3 : Le vent de l'Ouest

Sakura comprenait alors qu'elle était en danger et plongea sur le sol, pensant éviter le danger mais malheureusement, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un ours qui possédait des ailes de chauves-souris et deux grandes dents ( un peu comme les vampires mais en plus long ).

-"Sûrement un autre monstre, mais d'où peut-il bien sortir ?" pensa-t-elle 

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps d'invoquer sa clef qu'une flèche transperça la tête de l'ours qui se désintégra. Sakura resta pétrifié, toujours à terre, est-ce un nouvel ennemi ? Soudain elle aperçue une jeune fille blonde s'approcher d'elle en souriant

-Est-ce que ça va ? lui demande-t-elle en lui tendant sa main

-…

Sakura n'en revenait pas, la même fille que dans son rêve. C'était une elfe de sa taille, blonde avec des yeux bleu comme la mer. Elle portait un haut vert pomme avec un collier qui portait un pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau et une jupe couleur jaune or. Mais où est la fée, et Lionel, il l'avait portant suivit ???? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune fille si bien qu'instinctivement elle commença à tendre sa main dans la direction de l'elfe. Mais elle remarqua qu'une épée était pointé sous sa gorge ( celle de l'elfe ), et en relevant les yeux, Sakura vit qu c'était Lionel qui tenait le manche.

-Je te le déconseille, dit-il froidement

L'elfe retira sa main, releva la tête et regarda Lionel droit dans les yeux comme pour le provoquer encore plus

-JE TE signale que SANS MOI vous seriez MORT

Puis elle tourna les talons et partis un peu plus loin. Lionel aida Sakura à se relevé, mais il garda toujours un œil sur l'elfe qui semblait parler dans le vide. ^_^

-Ca ne me plais pas du tout, il faut rentrer

-Quoi ??? Mais … elle nous a sauvez la vie

-Je trouve sa louche, on est dans un endroit inconnu et comme par hasard une fille que l'on n'a jamais vu nous sauve. On dirait une mise en scène pour…

Le jeune homme se rendit bien vite compte qu'il parlait tout seul car il vit sa bien-aimée se diriger vers la blonde avec un sourire des plus chaleureux

-Au faite… Merci pour ton aide, je me présente, Sakura et le garçon là-bas ( il était déjà à côté d'elle le temps qu'elle le dise ) s'appelle Lionel.

-Moi c'est Mya-len, mais tout le monde m'appelle Mya, répondit-elle en souriant. En faite, je sais qui tu es chasseuse de cartes ou plutôt devrais-je dire maîtresse des cartes.

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux d'étonnement et Lionel se plaça devant elle comme pour attaquer l'inconnue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas descendant de Clow, je ne vous ferais aucun mal, je voudrais simplement vous demander votre aide car sans toi, Sakura notre planète est perdue ou du moins voué à une guerre sans fin, dit-elle lentement comme si la fin du monde était proche.

-Tu pourrais nous expliquer un peu plus clairement la situation, demanda Lionel méfiant

-Non, que si vous accepté

-Alors c'est oui, répliqua la chasseuse sur d'elle

-SAKURA !!!!!

Lionel la pris par la main ( il rougit même pas en plus ), pour l'emmener un peu plus loin afin de parler sans être écouter par l'elfe ( sauf que Mya entend tout car les elfes ont l'ouie fine )

-Tu ne devrais pas foncer tête baisser comme ça, c'est peut-être un piége, on ne connaît rien de ce monde et encore moins ce qui peut si passe.

-Oui, mais il faut l'aider, on ne peut pas la laissez comme ça et puis … c'est l'elfe de mon rêve. Si ça se trouve elle a eut du mal à me faire venir jusqu'ici et ce ne serais pas loyale de partir comme ça, expliqua Sakura avec un regard suppliant 

-Ok ma belle, on va écouter son histoire et si elle n'a pas l'aire net, on s'en va

Sakura repartit gaie comme un pinson

-On t'écoute Mya

-Bon, je vais faire bref : Tout d'abord nous sommes sur Soez, une planète de la galaxie de Pégase à plusieurs années lumières de la votre. Ce que vous avez vus tout à l'heure ( l'ours que j'ai tuée ), c'est un Hayar = un démon si vous préféré, il y en partout ici et ils commençaient même à envahir votre monde. Celui qui les crée se nomme Ayor c'est un Maïar ( = un sorcier ), très puissant qui c'est tourné du côté des ténèbres. Vous devinez donc qu'il veut prendre possession de ce monde et assujettir tous les peuples qui la composent. Euh … Vous me suivez ???

-…

-Des questions peut-être, demanda-t-elle en les voyant complètement perdus

-En gros, tu nous demande donc de détruire cet Ayor, résuma Lionel sarcastique 

-En faite, seule Sakura en est capable, car elle possède les cartes

-Je t'y aiderais, dit soudain Sakura

Lionel voulut dire le contraire mais n'en fit rien lorsqu'il vit le visage résigné de la jeune fille, il ne pouvait que la suivre afin de la protéger.

-Alors en route, cria joyeusement Mya. AAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!! 

-QUOI ????

-Euh… Rien, réplique-t-elle en se massant le crâne, j'avais oublier, je vous présente Law

L'elfe enleva ses cheveux de son épaule droite et une petite fée apparut. Elle avait les yeux bleu océan, les cheveux turquoise et même sa peau avait une légère teinte bleuté. La petite créature était habillée d'une petite jupe rose et d'une sorte de débardeur rose avec des pompons violet; ce qui faisait contraste avec sa nature bleuté. Elle avait tiré une des mèches de cheveux de Mya qui avait oublier de la présenté.

-Alors c'est toi qui m'as amener jusqu'ici, dit Sakura tandis que la petite créature bleuté se posait sur sa main, tu es très mignonne.

-Merci, répondit-t-elle en rosissant, je suis heureuse que tu veilles bien nous aider, toi et Lionel, car sans vous nous aurions du mal à vaincre Ayor. Mais trêve de bavardage, il faut se dépêcher de regagné le village le plus proche car la nuit n'est plus sûr à cause des Hayar qui rôdent.

Lionel pris alors la bride de leur cheval, sans un mot. Faut dire que lorsqu'il voulait parler, Sakura lui lançait un regard qui voulait tout dire et il se taisait.

-Désolé mais je n'avais prévu qu'un seul cheval puisque tu devais être seule Chasseuse de cartes

-Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Sakura, dit-elle en rougissant. 

Mais elle rougissa de plus belle à la pensée qu'elle devait monta avec Lionel sur le même cheval, ( dommage que ce soit pas une balade romantique ^_^)

-Sakura, appel-t-il doucement en lui tendant la main, tu monte

La jeune fille pris sa main, sauta derrière son cavalier et passa ses mains autour de sa taille quoiqu'elle hésita à la faire car elle rougissait à vu d'œil. Lionel lui posa alors un main sur les siennes et lui murmura un " ne t'inquiète pas ", puis ils partirent tous les 4 aux galop ( Law est bien sûr, sur l'épaule de Mya ). Puis ils disparurent de l'horizon.

********

Pendant ce temps Anthony avait ramené Tiffany dans sa maison et tentait de la rassurer. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'ils vont bien et puis Lionel est avec Sakura

-Tu as raison snif! … Mais j'aimerais tout de même les voir snif ! Et où sont-ils ??

-Ils sont sur Soez car Mya a des ennuies, mais je t'assure qu'ils ne craignent rien

Tiffany repensa alors au rêve de Sakura avec l'elfe et compris qu'il était prémonitoire. Anthony pris Tiffany dans ce bras et elle fourra sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. 

-Je t'en parlerais à tête reposée car les choses sont un peu compliqué, d'accord ?

-Moui, Anthony tu veux bien reste cette nuit, murmura-t-elle, je n'ai pas envie de rester seule

-Je reste si c'est ce que tu veux

Sur ces mots, il lui pris le visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Même si la jeune fille était très angoissée pour son amie, elle savait que Lionel veillerait sur Sakura. En plus, Anthony veillerait sur elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle l'aimait, elle se disait alors qu'elle avait vraiment été bête de ne pas le remarquer plus tôt.

********

Ils avaient galopés sur plusieurs kilomètres, les chevaux commençaient à fatigués, en plus le village était encore loin, ils durent s'arrêter dans une forêt et Law jeta un sort de protection tout autour de la zone où ils camperont.

Que les arbres se penchent

Formant un cercle

Que la lueur de la lune resplendisse

Protégeant ainsi cet artefact

Qu'a ta lumiere lune, personne ne nous voie

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle chant, demanda Sakura intriguée

-Elle dit, traduit Mya,

__

Que les arbres se penchent

Formant un cercle

Que la lueur de la lune resplendisse

Protégeant ainsi cet artefact

Qu'à ta lumière lune, personne ne nous voie

-Et cela sert à quoi, interrogea Lionel d'un air méfiant

-A nous protéger contre toutes attaques d'Hayar, du moins pour la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée. Lionel, tu peux venir m'aider, STP ?

Lionel la regarda, l'elfe avait dit ça comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Le jeune homme l'aida à allumer le feu tandis que Sakura parlait avec Law adossée à un arbre. Une fois qu'ils avaient mangés, Lionel s'adossa à un arbre et Sakura posa sa tête sur le creux de son ventre, allongée entre ses jambes. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien car Tiffany lui manquait et il le savait. 

-Au faite Mya, dit-il pour rompre ce silence qui devenait pesant, tu ne nous as pas encore parler de toi, tu as bien un clan, des pouvoirs ?? Et Law ?

-Et bien Law est… une fée, répondit-elle gênée car elle ne voulait pas en parler, mais moi je suis une elfe sylvain du clan des Manwës, je tiens mes pouvoirs de ce dieu

-Dieu ????? ( il fit mine d'oublier Law, en voyant sa gêne, il est pas gentil ^_^ )

-Oui Manwë ou Sulimo selon les régions est le seigneur de l'Ouest, roi des valars. Il contrôle l'air, le vent, la pluie et les orages donc on peut dire que mes deux éléments sont l'eau et l'air. En plus de ça, je suis le meilleur archer de mon clan.

-Waouh, et ce dieu, il est le créateur de tous vos dieux

-Non, c'est Ilùvatar qui est le créateur de tout, les valars sont des divinités mineures et les Aïnurs sont des sortes d'anges, finit-elle en souriant

Pendant qu'ils avaient bavardés ( Lionel essayait de comprendre au mieux la mythologie de cette planète ), Law s'était couché sur une branche au-dessus de l'elfe et Sakura s'était endormie sur les jambes du jeune garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, le visage si paisible. Le jeune chasseur lui enleva un mèche de cheveux de sur le visage et esquiva un sourire.

-Vous êtes mignons tout les deux mais tu ne lui as toujours pas dit

-Dit quoi ???? interrogea Lionel à la fois intriguées et faisant comme si de rien n'était 

-Ben que tu l'aimes, idiot, ça ce voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, soupira Mya.

-Et bien, c'est un peu compliqué car elle aime déjà quelqu'un alors… Je me contente de garder ça pour moi car si j'ai le malheur de lui dire, elle se sentirait coupable de me briser le cœur; et je n'aime pas la voir malheureuse, chuchota-t-il. Et puis comment tu peux savoir ça au juste, reprit-il de plus belle

-Je suis une elfe et j'ai comme qui dirait un sixième sens pour plein de choses, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

A cet instant Lionel avait perdu le regard si dur et méfiant qu'il avait au début, il était calme, paisible ( et tellement beau comme ça +_+ )

-Bonne nuit Lionel

-Bonne nuit Mya

********

Sakura fut la première réveillée. En se redressant, La jeune fille vit qu'elle avait passé toute le nuit sur Lionel et elle rougissa furieusement ( presque aussi rouge que le corsaire de Tiffany car elle avait encore sur elle le costume de son amie ). Elle scruta alors autour d'elle car la chasseuse était tellement fatigué qu'elle avait dormie une fois la tête sur Lionel. La jeune fille le regarda dormir

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau" pensa-t-elle 

La chasseuse décida de se lever mais c'est alors qu'elle remarqua un truc qui la déranger, quelque chose avait changer pendant la nuit. Elle scruta les alentour et arrêta son regard vers Mya et…

-AAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhHHHHHH !!!!!!!

A suivre


	4. Chapitre 4, Le tir à l'arc

****

Chapitre 4: Le tir à l'arc

Le cri de Sakura réveilla tout le monde: Lionel était à moitié endormi mais il avait déjà posé sa main sur son épée, Law était descendue de son perchoir et Mya essayait de garder les yeux ouverts. Puis elle remarqua 2 pairs de yeux fixés sur elle comme si… elle était une étrangère !

-Tu…Tu…, bredouilla Sakura en la montrant du doigt

-C'est moi Mya, répondit-elle tranquillement

-Mais… Enfin… Tu es…Tu es…, continua Sakura

-…Brune ! acheva Lionel aussi surpris que Sakura

La jeune elfe écarquilla ses yeux, car elle ne comprenait pas leur réaction. Law lui pris alors une mèche de cheveux et la fis passer devant ses yeux. Elle mis alors sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un éclat de rire

-Euh !!! En fait, c'est vrai que je suis … brune, dit Mya à moitié sérieuse

Lionel et Sakura en tombèrent à la renverse et une grosse goutte tombait derrière la tête de Law

-Alors pourquoi étais-tu blonde hier ? interrogea le chasseur

-Ben, pour ne pas vous choquer car on croit le plus souvent que les elfes sont blonds sur votre planète alors je les ai teins avec un sortilège, répondit-elle en souriant

-Je vois mais tu sais, tu es plus jolie comme ça, dit Sakura

Il y eut un silence et tout le monde éclata de rire tellement la scène était ridicule. Puis tous rangèrent le camp sauf Sakura qui était allée dans un champ, voulant être un peu seul. Tiffany lui manquait, Kero et Yué, eux aussi devaient s'inquiéter. Tous c'était passé si vite qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir si ses pouvoirs fonctionnaient ici. La chasseuse pris sa clé tandis sa main qui tremblait et récita :

__

Clé du sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile, révèle-moi ta vrai nature !

Moi, Sakura, maîtresse des cartes, je te l'ordonne !

Libère ta puissance

La lumière qui se dégagea était aveuglante et Lionel se précipita vers cette source de lumière suivit de Mya et de Law. Tous les trois restèrent subjugués par ce qu'ils voyaient. Sakura était à environ deux mètres du sol, son sceau sous les pieds, les cartes formaient un cercle autour d'elle. La jeune fille resta quelques minutes sans bouger puis toutes les cartes disparurent comme si elles étaient entrées en elle ( Va s'avoir !!! ). Sakura ressentait une puissance qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Enfin, la chasseuse atterrie sur le sol et tomba par terre

-Sakura !

-Ca va, dit-elle en se relevant, c'est que… J'ai une drôle de sensation

-C'est normal, tes pouvoirs ont fortement augmenté sur cette planète, expliqua l'elfe, il se peut que tu ne les contrôles pas bien au départ

Lionel avait toujours son regard posé sur Sakura, il était inquiet. En voyant l'état de la chasseuse, il passa une main sous ses jambes, une autre derrière son dos et la souleva. Sakura, plus que surprise rougie comme une pivoine.

-Merci, balbutia-t-elle

En guise de réponse, Lionel lui sourit. Une fois au campement, il la mis directement sur la monture et sauta derrière elle. Sakura le regarda surprise

-C'est au cas où si tu tombe de fatigue, je ne voudrais pas te perdre en route, ma belle.

Sakura était maintenant aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. Mya fit de même que Lionel et ils partirent au galop en direction du Nord. La jeune fille était heureuse, elle était dans les bras de son Lionel, le vent frais du matin lui fouettait le visage et ses pouvoirs étaient considérablement grand. 

( le rêve quoi ^_^)

********

Après une bonne heure de cheval, les 4 compagnons arrivèrent au village de Stakore, réputé pour ces concours de tir à l'arc avait dit Mya, qui en avait gagné au moins 100. Le village semblait en pleine préparation pour la prochaine compétition

-Chouette, s'écria Mya, je vais pouvoir y participer.

-Mya, on est pas là pour s'amuser, la réprimanda Law

-Quel rabat joie tu fais ! 

-Euh … Mya, tu crois que je pourrais y participer, demanda Sakura sur un ton hésitant

Law se retourna brusquement et la fusilla du regard, de la part de la maîtresse des cartes, cela lui semblait être le comble. La jeune fille sourit innocemment

-Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de concours

-Et bien y'a un début à tout, fit l'elfe en descendant de sa monture. Allez viens

Elle tira Sakura en bas du cheval et parti avec elle en direction des inscriptions, laissant Law et Lionel au milieu de la rue. La petite fée était folle de rage.

-Bah, ne t'en fait pas, Sakura a toujours été une peu distraite, lui dit le jeune garçon

-Tout de même, elles devraient être plus sérieuses, cette mission est capitale pour la planète et Mya ne pense qu'à s'amuser. Pfff

Lionel sourit, finalement Mya et Sakura n'étaient pas si différentes. Justement, les voilà qui revenaient.

-Alors ?

-Alors QUOI ? interrogea Mya

-Ben, quand a lieu le concours, idiote

-Demain en début d'après-midi, lui répondit Sakura

-Comment ça idiote, de quel droit tu dis ça ? Huuumm, je vais te... Bon passons, fit-elle en se disant qu'elle se vengerait plus tard, il faut se trouver une auberge. Tiens, celle là, dit-elle en pointant du doigt la maison à la façade marron et au toit rouge. C'est l'Archer d'Or, c'est la meilleure auberge, chuchota-t-elle

Mya entra avec Law sur son épaule, suivies des 2 chasseurs. Apparemment tout le monde la connaissait car elle avait dit bonjour à au moins 10 personnes avant d'arriver au comptoir. L'elfe pris une chambre pour 4 avec 4 lit séparés ( elle insistait sur ça, juste pour embêté Lionel ). Puis ils montèrent à la chambre 21. Mya s'installa car elle était la seule qui possédait des bagages ( si on peut appeler ça des bagages : arc, flèches, dagues, herbes magiques, etc …). 

-Vous voulez visiter un peu ! proposa l'elfe

-Oui, je veux bien et en plus on pourra faire les boutiques, enchaîna Sakura qui se rendit bien vite compte de la bêtise qu'elle venait de dire car elle avait pas un sous en poche et encore moins de cette planète. Euh…

-Bah, c'est pas grave je t'en passerais si tu veux vraiment quelque chose, lui répondit la jeune elfe en souriant, en plus j'ai encore un crédit à finir alors tu peux en profiter.

-Un crédit ?? interrogea Lionel.

-Oui, il me reste environ 1500 Stanas à dépenser

-1500 Stanas, repris Law, je ne savais pas qu'il te restait autant de la dernière compétition.

-Ca fait beaucoup, interrogea Sakura

-Ouaih, avec ça je pourrais acheter euh… voyons, 5 auberges comme celle-là en comptant que c'est la plus chère.

Sakura et Lionel se regardaient, elle parlait de ça comme si c'était naturel d'avoir une fortune

-En faite, c'est au concours d'il y a 5 ans que j'ai gagné cette somme

-Tu ne vis que de concours de tir à l'arc ??? questionna le chasseur

-Oui. Bon assez discuté, on va aller dévaliser les boutiques. Attention nous voilà ! 

Mya avait pris le bras de Sakura et l'avait entraînée dans le couloir sans oublier Law qui s'était posé sur son épaule droite. Quant à Lionel, il les rattrapa. Une fois dehors, il se contenta de regarder les vitrines, laissant le soin aux 2 furies de retourner tous les magasins. ( Lionel exagère un peu ^_^). Sakura s'acheta ( car Mya la poussait à lui dire ce qu'elle aimait ) un pantalon noir et une jupe mi longue comme Mya mais rose pâle. La jeune fille craqua pour quelques hauts fantaisies elfiques ( aux nombres de 5 ). Quant à Lionel, Sakura le décida à acheter un pantalon vert foncé et un tee-shirt bleu, histoire de ramener quelque chose d'ici et puis faut dire que Mya le harcelait pour qu'il achète un truc. La nuit tombée, les 4 compères rentrèrent à l'auberge et mangèrent un plat typique de la région ( un peu bizarre mais bon ). Puis ils montèrent dans la chambre.

-*Baille* je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher, déclara Sakura

-Mais aussi, dit Law, Bonne nuit.

Sakura s'installa dans le lit au fond de la pièce juste à côté de celui de Lionel et s'endormi de suite. Law avait un lit réservé dans un petit encastrement dans le mur entre le 1er et le 2ème lit. 

( Spéciale pour fée ^_^ ). Lionel resta alors avec Mya vers la fenêtre ouverte, regardant passer les trolls, nains et autres créatures étranges.

-Tu as l'air pensif, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? interrogea la jeune elfe

-C'est Sakura, elle n'a jamais fait de tire à l'arc. Je suppose que si elle a voulu y participer c'est qu'elle a sûrement une idée derrière la tête.

-Elle n'en a jamais fait !!!

-Pas à ma connaissance

-Tu sais Lionel, tu devrais lui dire. D'ailleurs, je me demande comme elle fait pour pas le voir, tu es toujours aux petits soins avec elle.

-Parce qu'elle aime déjà quelqu'un, murmura tristement le jeune garçon

Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre en direction de son lit et s'y allongea. 

-"Quel imbécile, ils font bien la paire. A ce train là, ils ne sont pas prés de s'avouer leur amour" pensa-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle poussa un soupire puis s'allongea aussi dans le lit. Demain risque d'être une journée mouvementée.

********

Mya était la première levée et elle tendait son arc et vérifiait ses flèches. Law était avec elle et lui donnait un coup de pouce pour réparer ses flèches tordues ou cassées. Sakura se leva et vit Lionel allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond

-"Comment va-t-elle faire pour participer à ce concours, elle n'a même pas.."

-Bonjour Lionel

-Ah ! Bonjour, répondit-il surpris en se relevant, tu as bien dormi, ma belle ?

-A merveille, bonjour Law, bonjour Mya

Sakura c'était dirigé vers la table, souriante. Il oublia bien vite le problème de l'archer jusqu'au concours. Le jeune garçon se leva à son tour et arrivé à la hauteur de Sakura, il la pris par la taille

-Alors, prête à battre Mya, fit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil

-Moui, répondit la jeune fille toute rouge

L'elfe esquiva un sourire qui voulait dire "dit lui" et il retira ses mains de la taille de Sakura pour s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté. Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé, ils descendirent pour se rendre aux premiers duels. Sakura tira Mya par la manche

-Je reviens, ne m'attendez pas

-Attend ! crie Lionel en la rattrapant, je viens avec toi

-A tout de suite

Les 2 chasseurs prirent une rue sombre pour tomber dans un champ

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ici ?

__

Clé du sceau sacré, révèle-moi ta vrai nature !

Moi, Sakura, Je te l'ordonne ! Libère ta puissance

-Je vois, tu compte tricher

-Non, je vais simplement utiliser ma magie, c'est pas de la triche, répondit-elle en souriant. Carte de la création, crée-moi un carquois et fait de mon spectre un arc. Sakura se retrouva avec un carquois attaché à sa ceinture et son spectre était devenu un arc aussi grand que celui des elfes. 

Mais Lionel ne vit Sakura sortir aucune carte comme si elles ne faisaient qu'une, la maîtresse et ses cartes. Il sentait aussi son aura qui augmentait

-Carte de la flèche, crie-t-elle de nouveau.

Une flèche apparaît sur son arc et d'autres dans son carquois comme si Sakura n'avait juste qu'à pensé pour les cartes lui obéisse. Elle tira dans l'arbre le plus proche, en plein dans une pomme qui était en train de tombé.

-Pfiou, avec ça je crois que Mya va avoir du mal à te battre

En guise de réponse il vit Sakura lui faire son plus beau sourire. Il repensa alors à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec l'elfe. "Lui dire", mais ça lui était impossible. Pourtant il en mourrait d'envie, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, non, non, non, fit-il en secouant la tête pour chasser ces idées de sa tête. Il s'aperçu que la jeune fille le regarda intriguée. 

-C'est rien, la rassura-t-il, on y va

Arriver à la compétition, tout le monde les remarqua quand ils arrivèrent vers Mya

-Cool ton arc, exclama celle-ci, toi tu as du utiliser une carte pour le faire car y en a pas des comme ça ici.

-Oui, répondit simplement Sakura en souriant.

-Tout le concurrent sur la ligne face au cible, cria un troll.

-Bonne chance Chasseuse

-Merci, à toi aussi Mya

Et le concours commença au coup de feu. Tous les concurrents lancèrent leurs flèches, il y avait 4 essayes pour atteindre le centre de la cible, sinon s'était l'élimination. Mais Sakura n'eu qu'à murmurer "Arrow" et la flèche alla se planter au centre de la cible. Le concours se déroula tout le long de l'après-midi, Sakura et Mya éliminaient tous les autres concurrents, si bien qu'à la fin il ne restait plus qu'elles 2. Pendant au moins 10 cibles, chacune gagnait et cela continuait, ne voulant céder à l'autre. Cette lutte continuera jusqu'à ce que 1 des 2 relâches son attention mais, les flèches étaient toujours aussi précises, chez l'un comme chez l'autre. A la fin ( la nuit tombait ), on les déclara toutes les 2 vainqueurs du concours. Et le prix fut un gros crédit de 1 million de Stanas

-Tu t'es bien battu pour une débutante, remarqua l'elfe

-Toi aussi, mais je savais pas que c'était si dur de faire de l'arc.

En effet, même si Sakura avait les cartes, elle avait du tendre la corde de l'arc pour faire comme si elle tira la flèche ce qui lui meurtrie les doigts qui saignaient par endroit. Une fois rentrer, Lionel s'occupa de soigner Sakura et Mya regardait par la fenêtre comme si… Un danger les guettait, un Hayar, mais pas de problème, un Hayar n'attaque jamais surtout dans une ville ou la fête bas son plein. Mais une chose l'inquiétait, il n'était toujours pas arriver et il faudra bientôt partir car la présence de la chasseuse commence à attirer les Hayars.

********

Tous dormaient paisiblement, quand une ombre entra dans la chambre. Sakura sentit cette aura noire, un Hayar ??? Elle se releva ce qui mis en fuite la chose. La chasseuse sortie de son lit et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Elle vit l'ombre partir vers le champ de tout à l'heure. La jeune fille ne perdit pas une seconde, elle sortie de la chambre, dévala les escaliers, et couru dans la rue là où elle avait aperçu l'ombre pour la dernière fois.

-Libération, cria-t-elle en courant. JUMP !

Sakura se mit alors à sauter pour pouvoir rattraper l'ombre. Une fois dans le champ, rien, comme si la chose c'était évanoui.

-Mais où est-il ??? dit-elle en scrutant le près

Comme réponse, Sakura fut projeter à 5 mètres. Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec un homme, très grand et assez âgé. Il portait une longue robe noire et des ailes noires était dans son dos. On aurait dit un magicien.

-Tu vas mourir maîtresse des cartes, dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique

A suivre …


	5. Chapitre 5, Double rencontre

****

Chapitre 5: Double rencontre

Sakura se sentait paralysée par ce que venait de dire cet homme qui s'avançait vers elle. Puis, prenant conscience qu'elle était vraiment en danger de mort ( l'homme avançait toujours et semblait vraiment sûr de lui ). Elle se releva brusquement et mis une main sur sa clef, mais elle fut de nouveau projeté à quelques mètres. Son épaule droite la faisait souffrir, la jeune fille remarqua qu'elle était en sang. Pas question d'abandonner, ce n'est pas une épaule qui allait l'arrêter.

-_Clé du sceau sacré, révèle_…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle sentit quelque chose lui serrer la gorge. En ouvrant les yeux, elle ne vit rien et compris que le sorcier la tenait à distance. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, elle commençait à suffoquer, à ce sentir partir quand plus rien. La chasseuse tomba à terre évanouie, l'épaule en sang, sang qui commençait à couler de plus en plus vite. Elle sentit alors une chaleur sur son épaule puis 2 bras qui la soulevait. Inconsciemment la jeune fille murmura "Lionel"

********

Dans la chambre Law, s'était réveillée en sursaut par le départ précipiter de Sakura et essayait de réveiller Mya

-Quelle fainéante, on peut jamais compter sur elle, s'écria la petite fée en colère

Ces paroles eurent l'effet souhaité, Mya se leva en sursaut, une dague elfique à la main

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un Hayar ?

Sur ce, l'elfe réveilla Lionel qui remarqua de suite l'absence de Sakura

-Où est-elle ?

-Je sais pas moi, peut-être une envie de sortir, répondit l'elfe

-C'est impossible, elle nous aurait prévenue

-EeeehhhhH OoooohhhhhH !

Ils retournèrent tous les 2 la tête en direction de Law

-Sakura est partie à la poursuite d'une ombre, mais personne ne prête attention à moi

-Quoi ? Seule ?

-Ben oui idiote, réplique Law

-Il faut aller la rejoindre, déclara Lionel, et tout de suite.

A ces mots la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Lionel vit Sakura inconsciente, l'épaule en sang dans les bras…d'un elfe. Alors là, il devient fou de rage et voulu lui collé une bonne droite mais Mya lui coupa le chemin.

-Tenshi, où l'as-tu trouver ? Que s'est-il passer ?

-Je t'expliquerais après, il faut que je la soigne au plus vite sinon elle risque d'y rester, lui répondit l'elfe en posant Sakura sur un lit

-Ca il en est hors de question, tu vas t'éloigner d'elle et tout de suite, fit le jeune garçon hors de lui

-Mais…

Lionel ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer, il le plaqua contre le mur et s'apprêta à lui démolir sa figure ( pourtant si belle ^_^). Mya l'arrêta, tant bien que mal car Lionel est musclé, en lui retenant le bras, qui allait partir ( vous suivez !!! )

-Arrête un peu ta crise de jalousie, si tu l'aimes tant que ça, laisse le soigner Sakura, lui seule peu le faire, lui cri Mya

Lionel regarda en direction de sa bien-aimée, il détestait la voir souffrir et la voir dans cet état le rendait malade. En plus, il n'avait pas put l'aider ni même la protéger. Mya lui lâcha le bras, puis il laissa passer Tenshi qui se dirigea vers Sakura. Le chasseur sorti de la pièce, pour ce calmer et descendit au petit bar de l'auberge. Law jeta un regard à Mya qui lui fit oui de la tête. Law pris la direction des escaliers pour rejoindre Lionel.

Tenshi avait pris Sakura sur lui et une lumière verte or entoura la jeune fille alors qu'il récitait:

Este, maîtresse de la guérison

Prend sous ton aile, cette jeune fille

Car elle seule peut nous sauvez

Este, toi qui est dispensatrice de la paix

Sauve cette enfant

Qui nous ramenera cette paix !

__

Estë, maîtresse de la guérison

Prend sous ton aile, cette jeune fille

Car elle seule peut nous sauver

Estë, toi qui est dispensatrice de la paix

Sauve cette enfant

Qui nous ramènera cette paix !

Le jeune elfe reposa Sakura sur son lit, puis regarda Mya qui était morte d'inquiétude même si elle avait du se montrer forte pour retenir Lionel

-Merci

-Euh…de quoi ?

-De l'avoir retenu, sinon je crois bien que moi aussi je serais allez à l'hôpital 

Mya lui sourit. Tenshi était vêtus d'un haut vers foncé avec un pantalon beige. Il était blond ( un vrai blond ) avec des yeux si bleu…

-Mya-len ! appela-t-il

-Oui, répondit-elle encore plongée dans son regard. Euh.. Il faudrait peut-être aller chercher Lionel et Law.

Elle était confuse de ce qui venait de ce passer, se perdre dans son regard à lui, cet elfe qui ne cessait de la narguer et de la mettre en colère pour un rien. Pourtant, elle aimait bien ça, car même s'il l'enquiquinait, il veillait tout de même sur elle quand ils étaient en danger lors de mission.

********

Pendant que Tenshi soignait Sakura, Lionel était au bar en train de boire un jus de pomme ( c'est bon pour la santé ^_^) avec Law, qui tentait de le rassurer

-Tu sais Tenshi est un elfe qui guérie les autres, il…

-Je sais, ça fait au moins 10 fois que tu le répète mais je suis comme ça, je ne supporte pas qu'un garçon approche Sakura

-Alors, comment vas-tu faire si elle aime un autre que toi ? Tu vas lui casser la figure ? Je doute fort que Sakura apprécie ça

Le jeune garçon ne dit rien, Law avait raison et il le savait pertinemment. C'est alors qu'il vit Mya et l'autre elfe. Il le fusilla du regard mais Law lui tira une mèche de cheveux pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Excuse, pour tout à l'heure, bredouilla-t-il, je…

-C'est pas grave, des jaloux, j'en ai connu mais des aussi violent que toi c'est pas fréquent, répond-t-il en souriant. Bon, si tu es d'accord pour supporter ma présence dans la même pièce que Sakura et toi, on devrait monter pour parler un peu.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils montèrent dans la chambre et trouvèrent Sakura assisse sur son lit

-Je… Que s'est-il passer ? interrogea-t-elle en voyant Tenshi 

-Il t'a sauvé car tu t'es fait attaquer par … par quoi au juste ? demanda Mya qui s'était assisse à côté d'elle

Tenshi s'assit sur une chaise avec Law sur son épaule. Quant à Lionel, il alla s'asseoir à côté de Sakura ( de l'autre côté car il y avait Mya )

-Tu as été attaquée par Ayor ou plutôt par une projection astrale qu'il avait crée afin de te tuer

-Ay…Ayor, bredouilla Sakura

-Mais comment est-ce possible, dit Mya qui n'en revenait pas

-Faut croire qu'il a très peur que tu détruises son rêve de conquérir Soez 

-Avant de continuer, je voudrais savoir pourquoi il fait cela ? Et toi, d'où tu viens ? Interrogea Lionel avec un regard de tueur

-C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Tenshi, elfe sylvain du clan Estës. Mon dieu protecteur est: Estë, la maîtresse de la guérison et dispensatrice du repos et de la paix. J'ai donc des pouvoirs de guérison dont je me suis servi pour te sauver Sakura

-Et bien, je t'en remercie car sans toi, je serais sûrement plus là à l'heure qu'il est

Lionel semblait furieux que Sakura lui sourit comme ça mais c'était pour le remercie alors, il se calma intérieurement. Mya se leva et s'assit à côte de Tenshi.

-En faite, Ayor avait un rival, commença Mya, un magicien aussi puissant que lui, qui porte le nom de Malar. Ils était rivaux mais pas au point d'être soit noir, soit blanc ( elle parle de la magie utilisée ). Mais un jour, ils ont du ce disputer et depuis ce jour là Ayor c'est tourné vers les ténèbres et Malar vers la lumière. Ayor à jurer la perte de Malar ainsi que celle de Clow Reed; mais il n'en fit rien, il se contenta de préparer son plan machiavélique de prendre en son pouvoir Soez

-Clow Reed, murmura la jeune fille

-Oui, enchaîna Tenshi, Clow était venu sur Soez et s'était lié d'amitié avec Malar.

-Il a d'ailleurs créé 3 cartes lors de son séjour ici

-3 ? Mais lesquelles ? Et…comment sait tu cela ? interrogea le chasseur intriguer

-Euh… Arrow, create et change, c'est ça Tenshi ?

-Oui, répondit-il en souriant à la jeune elfe. Nous avons connu Clow, mais cela c'est une autre histoire. Clow Reed était venu ici pour découvrir d'autre forme de magie et, Malar et lui on fait comme un échange de leur savoir. Je suppose d'ailleurs que Malar et Ayor se sont quereller à propos de Clow.

-Mais où est donc Ayor, ce serait utile pour le détruire, demanda Lionel

-C'est là tout le problème, il se trouve dans Atlantië, une cité maudite qui appartient aux forces des ténèbres mais Ilùvatar l'a caché aux yeux du monde pour que personne ne puisse un jour réveiller les monstres qui y sommeil.

-Ce que fit Ayor, continua la chasseuse ironiquement. Et Clow, pourquoi vous dite que vous l'avez connu, vous devriez avoir plus de 100 ans pour cela

-Ben, un peu plus, répondit Mya un peu gênée. Les elfes sont immortels, ils ne meurent que par les armes ou de chagrin ( c'est très rare )

-Ah ! fit Sakura d'une petite voix. Et est-ce que vous savez où se situe à peu près cette cité ?

-C'est pour cela que j'attendais Tenshi

-J'ai demandé aux esprits de la forêt, et ils sont durs à convaincre. D'après eux, Atlantië se trouve au Nord-Est, vers le Lac au Fée.

-Et c'est loin, demanda Lionel

-Et bien, à vole de fée ( ça va plus vite que le vole d'oiseau ), en oubliant les obstacles, les ennuis, les ennemis, je dirais ……… un 1 mois.

-Et ben, on est pas près d'y arriver, fit Lionel

-Mais si, répondit Mya en agitant les mains, de toute façon, on pourra s'arrêter dans nos clans, ce qui fera des soucis de moins

-*Bailla* Je crois que je vais dormir, fit Sakura, je suis lessivée et puis tout cela est compliqué, ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous repose des questions demain

-Pas du tout, répondit Mya, bonne nuit Sakura

La jeune fille s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormi aussitôt. Law et Mya se regardèrent puis sortir de la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bain afin de se changer ( et surtout pour les laissez tout les deux afin qu'ils s'apprécie en espérant qu'ils se tape pas dessus ^_^).

-Elle est mignonne, déclara enfin Tenshi. J'te comprend, je n'aimerais pas qu'on tourne autour de celle que j'aime

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heur, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je supporte pas qu'un garçon la touche.

-Tu devrais lui dire

-Ah ! C'est pas vrai, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ça se voit, tu en crève d'envie mais tu te retiens, c'est idiot

-Mais elle aime déjà quelqu'un, murmura-t-il tristement

L'elfe le regarda

-Eh ! Me regarde pas comme ça

-Ok, ok, je voudrais pas me recevoir un coup de ton droit mais laisse moi te dire quelque chose.

-Quoi, tu vas me sermonner alors que ça fait que 2 heures que tu es là

-Non, mais je vais te dire ce que mon intuition me dit: tu m'as jamais penser que LE garçon que Sakura aime cela pourrais être TOI.

-Bon, ben moi je vais me coucher, crie Mya en entrant rapidement dans la pièce afin de couper l'ambiance, tu viens Law ( il faut imaginer une furie en pyjama vert pomme qui débouche une brosse à dent à la main au milieu d'une atmosphère très tendue ^_^)

-J'arrive. 

-Bonne nuit les garçons, dirent-t-elles ensemble

-Bonne nuit vous deux, dirent-ils en chœur

Après quelques minutes de silence.

-Je vais moi aussi me coucher, déclara Lionel en se dirigeant vers son lit

-Ok, je vais monter un peu la garde

Le jeune garçon fixa le plafond, ne cessant de ce répéter ce qu'avait dit l'elfe. Serait-ce possible que Sakura l'aime. Cette pensé le troublait. Si c'était le cas, Sakura lui aurait dit-il y a 5 ans, quand il était reparti pour Hong-Kong. Non, cela ne pouvait être lui, de toute façon il était parti, la laissant seule. Ce serais normale qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à aimer, il ne lui en voulait pas. Pourtant, il voudrait tant que Tenshi ait raison, car même s'ils avaient passé 5 ans sans ce le dire, il avait quand même été avec elle. Lionel s'endormi la tête un peu confuse.

A suivre …


	6. Chapitre 6, Sur Terre

****

Chapitre 6: Sur Terre

Anthony avait passé la nuit chez Tiffany ( juste après que Sakura et Lionel soit partis ). Lorsque la jeune fille se réveilla, elle vit qu'Anthony était déjà réveillé

-Tu es…

Il l'embrassa avant même qu'elle ait put finir sa phrase. Il ne voulait qu'a aucun prix Tiffany s'inquiète pour Sakura.

-Oui, je t'attendais, répondit-il avec un sourire angélique ( à tomber par terre BOUM ! ^_^) 

-Tu m'avais dit que tu m'expliquerais où était Sakura, dit-elle avec un regard qui voulait dire "t'as pas oublier quand même"

Anthony s'assit, mais il avait maintenant un air très sérieux

-Autrefois, Clow Reed avait découvert un passage afin de se rendre sur une autre planète qui se trouve assez loin d'ici dans la galaxie de Pégase

-Comment est-ce possible ????? Pardon, vas-y continu

-Sur cette planète, reprit-il, vit principalement des elfes, magiciens appelé aussi maïar, trolls, nains, et autres créatures que l'on retrouve dans les contes pour enfants. Clow y a rencontrer un grand magicien : Malar, ils se sont liés d'amitié et on fait comme un échange de leur savoir sur la magie. Clow y a d'ailleurs crée 3 cartes

-Il a créé 3 cartes lors de son séjour sur cette planète, lesquelles ?

-Arrow, en hommage aux elfes qui sont de très bon tireur; Create, à cause de toutes les créatures qui peuplent se monde et, Change, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi. Bref, leur amitié était forte mais Malar avait un ennemi qui se nomme Ayor. L'amitié entre les 2 magiciens a fait augmenter la haine d'Ayor qui s'est alors tourner vers les forces des ténèbres, alors que Malar utilisait la magie blanche.

-Quel rapport avec notre Sakura ?

-Sakura est désormais la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes et je suppose que Ayor créé beaucoup d'ennuie aux peuples pacifiques. Malar va certainement demander à Sakura de l'aide afin qu'il puisse détruire Ayor et par la même occasion Atlantië, une cité des ténèbres où règne des montres plus effrayant les un que les autres.

-Mais…Sakura… Il ne lui arrivera rien ?

-Non, je t'assure qu'il ne lui arrivera rien et qu'elle reviendra saine et sauve ainsi que Lionel.

-Comme tu le sais ? interrogea Tiffany tristement

-Clow avait aussi rencontré 2 elfes lorsqu'il était sur cette planète, je suis sur que Malar les a envoyer pour guider Sakura et la protéger de ce monde qu'elle ne connaît pas.

Tiffany le regarda, elle ne pouvais s'empêche de s'inquiété. Anthony la pris dans ces bras afin de la rassurer ( une fois de plus ).

-Je vais aller voir Thomas ainsi que Kero et Yué, pour leur dire ce qu'il c'est passer.

-Merci, je ne me sens pas d'attaque à dire au frère de Sakura qu'elle est…

Anthony l'embrassa.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle en fourrant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Anthony la serra un peu plus contre lui, il aimait tant être avec elle, mais il devait y aller. Il l'embrassa encore une fois. Puis Tiffany le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entré et elle l'embrassa de nouveau ( sont-ils pas mignons comme ça ¤_¤ ). Alors Anthony s'éloigna, de chez sa petite amie pour prendre la direction de chez Sakura afin de rassurer sa famille et ses gardiens

********

Une fois arrivé devant la maison, il n'eut pas le temps de poser un doigt sur la sonnette que Thomas ouvrit grand la porte

-Ah ! C'est toi, tu n'aurais pas vu Sakura ?

-C'est justement pour cela que je viens. Je peux entrer, déclara Anthony calmement, ce qui avait tendance à énervé le frère de la maîtresse des cartes.

Thomas le fis entrer et la réincarnation de Clow se dirigea vers le salon où Kero et Yué l'attendaient, suivit de près par Thomas. Ils s'assirent tous.

-Je suis venu pour vous parler de Sakura

-Où est-elle ? demanda son frère

-C'est justement pour ça que je viens, enchaîna le jeune garçon au regard de glace. Ta sœur est sur une autre planète, loin d'ici

-Quuoooooooiiiii !!!!!! cria Kero

-Elle est sur Soez, cela ne vous rappel rien ?

-Soez, murmura Yué, oui j'y suis déjà aller avec Clow mais il y a longtemps. Pourquoi Sakura est-elle là-bas ?

-Pour aider un magicien car là-bas, dit-il à l'intention de Thomas qui avait l'air plus qu'inquiet, un mage noir veut prendre possession de tous les peuples qui la composent.

-Quel genre de peuples ? demanda le grand frère un peu hésitant

-Des elfes en grandes partis mais aussi des nains, des trolls, des gnomes, des fées et autres créatures de conte de fées. En tout cas, je peux t'assurer qu'elle va bien et de toute façon, elle n'est pas seule

-Elle est avec qui ? demanda Kero qui savait bien que ça ne pouvait pas être Tiffany

-Lionel est avec elle ainsi que 2 elfes dont Clow avait fait la connaissance

-Tu veux dire que le Morveux est avec elle, reprit Kero, bah ça c'est la meilleur, comment il a fait pour se retrouver là-bas celui-là.

-Ce n'est pas important, le coupa Thomas ( quoique ça ne lui plaisait pas non plus ), quand vas-t-elle rentrer ?

-Pas avant un moment, répondit Anthony franchement. Mais je ferais en sorte d'avoir de ces nouvelles régulièrement si vous voulez

-…

Un énorme silence venait de s'installer, Thomas était perdu dans ces pensés, Kero et Yué inquiets et confiants ( car ils connaissaient les 2 elfes )

-Quand tu as parlé des 2 elfes, repris Yué, tu voulais parler de Mya-len et de Tenshi ?

-Oui

-Bon, je vais prévenir mon père, dit enfin Thomas en se relevant du canapé, à moins que…

-Non, tu peux, je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'inquiet, lui répondit Anthony avec un de ces sourire qui agace Thomas. Je vais moi-même y aller

-Pourquoi ? interrogea Kero

-J'ai a faire, répondit simplement le jeune garçon.

Il se dirigea vers la porte du salon, salua tout le monde puis parti en direction du hall. Il venait d'ouvrir la porte quand :

-Clow !!!

Anthony tourna sa tête et vit Yué se dirigé vers lui

-Tu nous diras de ces nouvelles

-Bien sûr

Sur ce, il referma la porte derrière lui. Yué avait l'air très inquiet. Anthony sourit car cette inquiétude montrait l'attachement du gardien juge pour sa maîtresse ( c'est pas mignon ^_^). Il prit la direction de chez lui où Samantha et Gottar devaient l'attendre, inquiet eux aussi car il avait dormi chez Tiffany sans les prévenir.

********

Une fois rentré, il vit Samantha lui sauté dessus.

-Mais où tu étais, je me suis fais un sang d'encre

-Chez, Tiffany, je vais bien mais il faut que j'aille voir le Miroir de Crystal

-Pourquoi faire ??? demanda Gottar

Anthony se contenta de monter à l'étage dans une grande pièce noir qui était d'ailleurs interdite à Samantha et Gottar. Ils ne connaissent pas l'existence de Soez et n'y sont donc jamais aller.

__

Miroir de Crystal

Toi qui uni ces deux mondes

Puis-je voir mon reflet

Mais de l'autre côté

Que me donnera tu à voir !

Malar, répond à mon appel

Le grand miroir qui fait un peu plus que la taille d'Anthony devient alors noire. On y voyait comme un tourbillon qui s'y formait, toujours en train d'attendre une réponse. Anthony fixait le fond du tourbillon qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter quand soudain une image d'un vieux magicien apparaît ( style merlin ).

-Bonjour à toi, réincarnation de Clow

-Bonjour à toi Malar, répondit Anthony

-Que ne veux-tu ?

-Des nouvelles de la maîtresse des cartes, est-elle avec toi ?

-Non, mais Mya-len et Tenshi sont avec elle. T'inquiéterais-tu pour celle que tu as choisi comme remplaçante ?

-Oui, elle ne connaît pas ce monde et encore moins la magie elfique

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui montrerais comme ce servir de la magie elfique, mais elle n'est pas seule, dit moi qui est avec elle, je ne connaît pas cette aura

-Lionel, un descendant de mes parents les plus proches

-Tu sais, Ayor est devenu puissant, de l'aide n'est pas négligeable

-Tu pense que Sakura sera assez puissante pour le détruire ? interrogea le jeune garçon

-Je n'en sais rien, mon ami, je l'espère car sinon nous sommes perdus.

-Puis-je me permettre de te demander quelque chose, au nom du bon vieux temps

-Bien sûr

-Pourrais-je te contacter assez souvent pour savoir où elle en est car sa famille s'inquiète. Et puis, lorsqu'elle sera chez toi, préviens-moi

-Je le ferais. Au revoir Clow

-Au revoir

Le miroir devient noir puis reprend son apparence de vrai miroir. Anthony reste là à fixer le vide ou son reflet, il est perdu dans ces pensées.

-"Espérons que tout ce passe bien " se dit-il

A suivre …


	7. Chapitre 7, Le retour de Walleï

****

Chapitre 7: Le retour de Walleï 

C'est le matin et nos héros se réveillent doucement. Mya et Tenshi sont déjà en train de déjeuner pendant que Law est dans la salle de bain. Sakura dort encore et Lionel est allongé en train de fixer le plafond, toujours en train de penser à ce qu'avait dit l'elfe.

********

Pendant ce temps, dans la cité d'Atlantië, Ayor était devant une espèce de miroir où l'on pouvait apercevoir Sakura et ses amis dans la chambre de l'auberge. Cela faisait depuis le début qu'il l'observait. Il aurait pu la tuer grâce à la projection astrale, si seulement cet elfe de malheur n'était pas intervenu, elle ne serait plus là pour lui barré la route.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'éliminer. Le magicien réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de l'anéantir, aussi bien la faire souffrir physiquement que mentalement. Répandre le mal et la souffrance lui procurait un plaisir immense.

Il eu l'idée de faire appel à un esprit mais lequel ? En voyant la petite fée, il pensa soudainement à Walleï, la reine des ténèbres. Le mage noir tendit sa main au-dessus de l'eau bleue qui se mit à frémir pour devenir noir.

__

Reine des ténèbres

Esprit déchu

Reviens parmi nous

Accomplir ta vengeance

Et regagnez ton trône

Revis

Un tourbillon s'éleva au-dessus de l'eau. Une fois la mini tempête passée, un esprit se tenait devant Ayor. Walleï était fort belle, ses formes de femmes se dessinaient malgré sa transparence. Ces longs cheveux flottaient dans l'air. Elle ouvrait lentement ses yeux noirs comme le charbon et regarda le magicien.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait appel à moi ? interrogea-t-elle

-Tu vas m'aider, réplique le mage, mais si tu ne veux pas, je te renvoie dans ta dimension

-Non, je t'écoute

-Je veux que tu tue la maîtresse des cartes, celle choisie par Clow Reed pour possédé les cartes. En échange, tu auras un corps et tu pourras regagner ton trône.

Ayor, voyait que l'esprit doutait malgré la tentation de la liberté.

-Quel sera mon futur corps ?

-Pardon !!!!

-Tu as bien une idée de qui je dois posséder pour approcher la chasseuse, répondit-t-elle avec un sourire au lèvre

Ayor tendit une main au-dessus de l'eau qui redevient alors un miroir ou l'on apercevait les jeunes gens dans la chambre de l'hôtel. Puis le miroir mit une personne au centre : Law

-UNE FEE !!!!!

-C'est la seule créature que tu puisses posséder car les elfes se battront pour te rejeté, affirma Ayor. C'est ta seule chance

-Bon, je m'en contenterais

Le magicien regarda Walleï qui passa à travers le mur et se diriger vers l'auberge.

********

Dans la chambre, tout le monde était levé. Law déjeunait avec Sakura des pâtisserie que Tenshi était allé cherché tôt ce matin ( ce sont les meilleurs ). Maintenant, Mya, Lionel et Tenshi parlaient de la route à suivre ( Lionel ne cessait de leur posé des questions ). Walleï entra dans la chambre et entra immédiatement dans le corps de la fée.

-Ah !

Sakura regarda Law intriguée.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit la fée, un courant d'air qui ma chatouillé le cou.

La chasseuse lui sourit et se leva pour se diriger vers Lionel. Elle voulait savoir la route et les dangers possibles. Quant à Mya, elle se dirigea vers la table ou était Law.

__

**Dans la tête de Law**

-C'était trop facile, dit l'esprit

-Mais qui es-tu ????

-La reine des ténèbres

__

****

-Law !!! Ca va ??

-Oui oui

Mya la regarda bizarrement comme si elle trouvait que Law avait changé d'attitude ( et elle a pas tort ^_^)

__

**Dans la tête de Law**

-Arrêt…va-t'en

-Je suis bien là mais ton corps et trop petit, je vais devoir y ajouter quelques modifications

-Quoi !!!! NON

-Arrêt de te plaindre, si tu es gentille et coopérative, je te réserverais une place dans mon royaume

-Plutôt mourir, de toute façon, ils le remarqueront que ce n'est plus moi

-Bien sûr que non, tu rêve ma petite

Law essayait de lutter contre cet esprit mais elle était à bout de force, Walleï était trop forte pour elle et elle le savait. La reine des ténèbres scruta la pièce.

-Waouh ! Il est mignon le brun *_*

-Ah non, tu ne l'approchera pas, de toute façon il aime Sakura. Oups !

-Ah ! Il aime la chasseuse

-Euh… non c'est pas ce que je…

-Intéressant

__

****

-Bon fait vos bagages, on va partir.

Tenshi se rendit vite compte que sa phrase était un peu ridicule car ils n'avaient pas grand chose à emmener

-C'est dommage de partir si vite, déclara Sakura, cela ne fait que 3 jour qu'on était ici

-Oui mais les hayars savent que tu es ici, il nous faut donc partir pour ne pas mettre en danger la population du village, répondit Mya. Law bouge-toi, sinon on part sans toi

La petite fée était encore sur la table comme perdu dans ces pensées. Elle prit son envole pour ce poser sur l'épaule de Mya.

-Boude pas, la consola Mya, je plaisantais

Law lui sourit pour lui prouvé qu'elle n'était pas fâchée.

********

Une fois dehors, les chevaux chargés de couvertures et de vivres ( préparé par Tenshi ). Mya, avec Law sur son épaule, avait un magnifique cheval isabelle, Tenshi avait un alezan avec une petite pelote sur le chanfrein et Sakura & Lionel étaient sur un cheval gris pommelé.

Ils montèrent sur leurs chevaux et partirent au galop en direction du Nord vers un autre village du nom de Cathar. Ils chevauchèrent pendant au moins 4 heures. Pendant ce temps là, Law ou plutôt Walleï n'avait pas quitté Lionel des yeux.

Vers 12h30, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite forêt pour se reposer ainsi que les chevaux. Ils en profitèrent pour manger un peu car sa creuse le cheval ^_^.

Une fois le pique-nique improvisé, Mya s'allongea contre un arbre tandis que Tenshi allait voir les environ avec Lionel. Sakura était allé nourrir les chevaux. Law s'éclipsa discrètement ( sous les ordres de Walleï ). 

__

**Dans la tête de Law**

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'approcher de Lionel, cria la fée

-Ah oui et tu compte m'en empêché comment ?

-…

-Que c'est triste, personne ne ce souci de toi. Tu es "absente" et personne ne s'en rend compter, je croyais pourtant que c'était tes amis ?

-Va au diable, sorcière !

-N'insulte pas un ami à moi, car eux au moins, ils me sont fidèles ah! Ah! Ah!

-Mya, murmura Law

-Inutile de t'apitoyé sur ton sort, ils ne verront rien et encore moins cette elfe stupide

-Je t'interdis de

-STOP, assez bavardé, nous allons modifier ton corps

-QUOI !!!!!

Law sentit Walleï qui s'appropriait sa magie ( déjà qu'elle lui en avait pris pas mal ). Law sentit son corps grandir et grandir. Elle devait faire la même taille que Sakura, elle avait ses longs cheveux bleus qui lui descendait jusqu'au mollet mais il y avait des mèches noires, signe que Walleï était en elle. 

-C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, et ben tu dis rien

Law était complètement épuisée.

-Dort bien, fit ironiquement l'esprit, moi je vais m'occuper de la chasseuse en lui réglant son compte et emmené Lionel avec moi.

__

****

Soudain, Mya sentit une aura noire. Elle se releva brusquement mais fut plaquée contre l'arbre par une sorte de panthère noir avec des ailes noires ( et logique ). 

-SAKURA 

Au crie de l'elfe Sakura accourue aussi vite que possible suivit bientôt par Tenshi et Lionel.

-_ Libération ! _cria la chasseuse

Tenshi banda son arc au même moment, près à tirer

-ARROW

Lorsque l'elfe tira, une seconde flèche parti. C'était celle de Sakura. La bête fut transpercée et disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

-C'est bien dommage que cela n'est pas marché, déclara une voix

Les deux chasseurs se retournèrent près à attaquer tandis que Tenshi soignait Mya qui avait une énorme griffure sur le bras gauche. Tout d'un coup, ils virent apparaître Law. C'était une femme, d'une beauté à faire tomber n'importe quel homme.

-Law !!!!!!!! s'écria Mya

-Oui, répondit celle-ci, c'est bien moi

-Non, ce n'est pas toi, répliqua Tenshi

-Que tu es rebat joie, je te dis

-Qu'as-tu fait de Law ? coupa Mya soudain très énervée

-Oh ! On dirait que vous vous inquiété pour cette pauvre fée, mais c'est trop tard. Au fait, je me présente Walleï, reine des ténèbres et ce corps est désormais le mien. Et puisque nous en somme aux révélations, je vais emmener Lionel avec moi dans mon nouveau royaume.

-…

Tout le monde resta muet devant ce que venait de dire Walleï.

__

**Dans la tête de Law**

-Non, tu n'as pas le droit, articula Law morte de fatigue

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout sera bientôt fini, je te rendrais ton corps et moi j'aurai ce que je veux. Et puis tu n'as qu'à te consolé en te disant tu as enfin remplacé Kôji.

__

****

A suivre …

Pour tous le curieux qui veulent savoir qui est Kôji et bien…………….… Ils devront allez voir une partie spéciale que j'ai réservé un coin spécial au passé de nos héros elfiques : Les Chroniques d'Atlantië. La première concernera Law et vous serait tout.


	8. Chapitre 8, Il n'est jamais trop tard

****

Chapitre 8: Il n'est jamais trop tard

-Tu n'auras pas Lionel, cria Mya qui s'était mit devant tout le monde, Law tu

L'elfe fut violemment projeté vers les arbres

-DIEU DU VENT

Lionel avait sorti son épée et avait arrêté Mya juste avant qu'elle ne s'écrase contre un arbre. Il lança un regard de tueur à Walleï car il avait très bien compris son but réel : Sakura.

-Tu n'es pas si bête, lança Walleï semblant lire ces pensées, mais je pense que je vais bien m'amuser

Elle sourit mais c'était un sourire diabolique. Il semblait que Law avait totalement perdu contre cet esprit.

-DEBOUT HAYARS

La reine des ténèbres avait levé une main au ciel et 4 créatures apparurent : Un centaure fonça sur Mya; Un ange noir pris Sakura et s'éleva dans le ciel; Tenshi et Lionel furent attaqués par un troll. Walleï ne cessait de fixer Lionel mais elle reporta son attention sur la chasseuse car si elle la tuait, non seulement elle regagnait de nouveau sur son royaume mais en plus, elle aurait la compagnie de Lionel.

Sakura se débattait comme une furie si bien que l'ange noir la lâcha. La jeune fille tomba dans le vide à toute vitesse. Elle pris alors sa clé dans sa main.

-LIBERATION, FLY

2 grandes ailes poussèrent dans le dos de la chasseuse tel un ange^_^. Elle remonta à toute vitesse pour se placer à la hauteur de l'ange noir qui aussitôt lui lança des cristaux noirs aussi tranchant que des couteaux. La jeune fille les esquivait tant bien que mal mais peu à peu la jupe de Tiffany se faisait déchiqueter ainsi que sa délicate peau rose ¤_¤. Mais la vitesse des attaques de son adversaire l'empêchait de riposter.

********

Lionel et Tenshi essayaient d'éviter les coups de massues du troll qui mesurait au moins 2m50. Tenshi essaya de s'éloigner afin de tirer avec son arc mais le troll lui collait aux bottes.

-EH ! Viens par ici mon gros, lança Lionel avec un air de défi

Le géant se retourna encore plus furieux qu'avant et fonça droit sur le chasseur laissant Tenshi bander son arc et tirer. La flèche alla se planter dans son épaule mais cela lui avait fait l'effet d'une épine de ronce; il balaya la flèche d'un coup de main et continua vers le chasseur. Lionel qui reculait, fonça brusquement sur le troll et lui donna un coup d'épée sur le poignet droit. La créature lança un rugissement et chopa la cheville du jeune garçon pour le soulever. Le troll tenait le pied de Lionel dans une main et de l'autre il lança sa massue à toute vitesse en direction de la tête de sa victime. Le chasseur l'évita de justesse en se relevant.

-TENSHI ! Fais quelque chose

L'elfe lâcha son arc et sorti une dague elfique de sa ceinture. Il sauta avec une légèreté hors du commun ( les elfes sont très légers ) pour atterrire sur le dos du troll qui agita violemment la tête pour ce débarrasser de l'elfe. Tenshi s'agrippa tant bien que mal tandis que Lionel avait toujours la tête en bas et il commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne. Voyant son ami fatiguer, l'elfe planta aussi vite qu'il put la dague dans l'épaule du géant qui se figea et se désintégra. 

Lionel tomba face contre terre, allongé de tout son long tandis qu'une dague se planta à quelques centimètres de sa tête suivit de prés par Tenshi qui lui tomba dessus. L'elfe se releva en 4ème vitesse car il était très gêné d'avoir pris le chasseur comme coussin ( bien que ce soit pas volontaire )

-Merci, articula le chasseur courbé sous la douleur

L'elfe s'approcha et Lionel sentit une chaleur dans son dos puis plus rien.

-Tu n'as fait quoi !!

-Je t'ai guéri

Lionel lui sourit en guise de réponse avant de jeta un regard inquiet à Sakura qui se battait dans le ciel. Puis le chasseur reporta son attention sur Walleï. Pourquoi elle le voulait lui ? 

********

Mya évita de justesse le centaure qui s'était précipitée sur elle. La créature renouvela son attaque mais à chaque fois elle l'évitait. Mais l'elfe commençait à fatiguer et elle décida de sauter sur une branche afin de se mettre à l'abri quelques instants. La bête fonça alors sur l'arbre ce qui fit basculer Mya en avant et elle atterrie sur le dos du centaure. Celui-ci, parti en ruade tel un mustang sauvage. La jeune elfe se cramponnait aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait car si elle tombait, elle se ferait piétiner. Entre 2 ruades, Mya aperçut Tenshi et Lionel qui en avait fini avec leur troll.

-TENSHIIIII

La bête repartit de plus belle, cherchant par tous les moyens à faire tomber l'elfe pour ensuite la piétiner. Tenshi banda son arc mais il s'arrêta net. S'il visait mal, il risquait de toucher Mya, non pas qu'il visait mal mais que le centaure n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

-MAINTENANT, cria Mya

Celle-ci avait lâché le centaure car elle était à bout de force. Elle roula sur le sol puis s'immobilisa. Le centaure se cabra devant elle de toute sa hauteur prés à la tuer à coup de sabots. L'elfe ne perdit pas une seconde, il tira la flèche en plein dans le poitrail de la bête qui se désintégra. Lionel qui s'était rapproché entre temps afin d'attaquer si nécessaire, aida la jeune elfe à se relever. Elle secoua ses habits recouverts de poussière.

-Et ben, vous en avez mis du temps

-Désolé, répondit Lionel, les yeux fixé sur Sakura

En effet, la maîtresse des cartes était toujours assaillit par les cristaux tranchants de l'ange noir. Elle était couverte d'écorchures et commençait en plus d'être fatigué, à être très énervé car elle n'avait pas le temps d'attaquer entre 2 arrivé de cristaux.

Mya qui avait compris la difficulté de sa position banda alors son arc et tira une flèche dans la jambe de l'ange qui poussa un horrible crie de douleur. Sakura saisit alors sa chance.

-SWORD

Un tourbillon enveloppa son sceptre et une épée apparut. Elle fonça en direction de l'ange et lui donna un violent coup d'épée sur la poitrine. Il se désintégra en poussière. La chasseuse atterrie enfin vers ses amis sous le regard furieux de Walleï. Tenshi se précipita vers la jeune fille et commença à la guérir car elle vacillait, elle était complètement éreintée. Mais l'elfe fut projeté loin de la maîtresse des cartes ainsi que Mya et Lionel. 

La chasseuse qui était presque guérie se retrouva soudainement ficelée par des chaînes. Lionel voulut courir un son secours mais une sorte de bouclier transparent l'empêchait de l'approcher.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? cria-t-il furieux en se retournait vers la reine des ténèbres

-Je te l'ai dit : TOI

Lionel ne savait plus quoi faire, il était totalement impuissant, il ne l'avait même pas protéger contre les attaques de cet ange noir.

-Je te propose un marché, déclara Walleï sur d'elle, si tu viens avec moi, je la laisserai vivre sinon, je la tuerais comme c'était prévu depuis le début

Lionel regarda Law ou plutôt Walleï puis il regarda Sakura. Mais à ce moment là, les chaînes qui entourait la jeune fille se mirent à la serré. Sakura poussa un hurlement tellement la douleur était atroce, il voyait les plaies de sa bien aimée se rouvrit et maintenant du sang coulait. Lionel n'en pouvait plus de la voir souffrir.

-ARRETE, tu as gagné. Je te suis mais laisse là, déclara-t-il lentement

Le jeune garçon avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Lionel, NON, tu ne peux pas faire ça, cria Mya. Law je t'en supplie si tu m'entends fais quelque chose AaaahhhH

Walleï avait violemment projeté l'elfe contre un arbre, elle n'en pouvait plus de supporté ses faux espoirs, la fée était morte pour elle. Mais elle se trompait, Law était toujours là même si elle était très faible et avait entendu Mya mais, elle était impuissante elle aussi.

La reine des ténèbres ouvrit alors une sorte de passage, sûrement pour rejoindre son royaume de l'ombre. Lionel avait la tête basse, il était complètement perdu dans ces pensées. Tenshi était allé aider Mya car de toute façon, il n'avait pas la force de résister à cet esprit. Tout se passait sous leurs yeux et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Sakura était toujours enchaîner, muette, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lionel avait accepter de rejoindre Walleï.

Walleï regarda la chasseuse avec un air de gagnante.

-Allons-y mon roi, fit-elle à Lionel

Il resta immobile, il devait lui dire avait de partir. Il espérait tout au plus profond de son cœur que cela lui permettrait de rester avec elle, même si ce n'était qu'une illusion de plus.

-Sakura…murmura-t-il si bien que seul Walleï l'entendit

-En avant mon prince, insista-t-elle

Il releva la tête et regarda la jeune fille toujours prisonnière de ces chaînes. Elle aussi le fixait.

-Sakura……je t'aime

Le regard de Walleï noir charbon vit des flammes l'illuminé.

-Noooooooon

La main de la reine devenait électrique et l'éclair noir se transformait peu à peu en flèche qu'elle lança en direction du jeune garçon. Le chasseur vola dans les airs avant de retomber dans l'herbe. Le silence le plus complet régnait dans le champ. Un vent balaya la plaine et les herbes dansèrent sous son passage. 

Sakura n'est revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, il lui avait dit " je t'aime", à elle. Pendant un cours instant elle crue à une illusion. Elle releva lentement la tête en direction de son bien aimé allongé dans l'herbe. Un détail la fit descendre de son nuage : du Sang. Lionel avait du sang au niveau de la poitrine.

-LIONEL, cria Sakura les larmes aux yeux

Une lumière éblouissante l'entoura ce qui brisa ses chaînes, et par la même occasion referma la porte qui menait au royaume de Walleï. La chasseuse se précipita vers Lionel. Il était allongé, la poitrine en sang, sang qui lui coulait de plus en plus. Le jeune garçon était pâle……comme un mort. 

A suivre …


	9. Chapitre 9, Je serais toujours là pour t...

****

Chapitre 9: Je serais toujours là pour toi

Tenshi courut lui aussi à la vu du sang avec Mya mais elle se mit sur le chemin de Walleï au cas où elle aurait l'idée d'attaquer une nouvelle fois. L'elfe pris le pouls du jeune garçon, il était très très faible. Sakura était toujours en larmes, elle regardait le chasseur, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour le ramener car aucune de ces cartes n'avait le pouvoir. Elle releva une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux ( geste ridicule car il avait les cheveux en bataille ).

-Lionel, murmura-t-elle, répond-moi

Le jeune garçon resta immobile. Tenshi essayait vainement de le soigner et Mya en larmes s'était mise à crier sur Walleï qui resta immobile comme paralysée. Mya était en train de craquer car elle ne pouvait supporter la perte d'un ami. Mais notre chasseuse ne prêtait guère attention à ce qui se passait. Sakura était ailleurs, elle n'entendait ni ne faisait attention sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle. C'était comme si le temps c'était soudainement arrêté. Elle fixa Lionel.

-Je t'aime, cria Sakura en sortant de sa torpeur

Elle s'effondra sur lui en pleurant de plus belle, essayant de se blottir dans ces bras sous le regard triste de ces amis.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser, enchaîna-t-elle, je t'en pris, RESTE !

Un flot de lumière entoura alors les 2 amoureux si bien que Tenshi fut obligé de reculer jusque vers Mya ( qui était à 2m d'eux ). Cette lumière était si pure que Walleï dut se protéger le visage. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, Sakura était toujours sur le torse du chasseur en train de pleurer mais il ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

-Sakura !!!!

La jeune fille se releva, les yeux grands ouverts, elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait entendu Lionel.

-"Je deviens folle" pensa-t-elle

Soudain, le chasseur se releva et vis Sakura, les yeux rougis par ces larmes qui continuait de couler. Il était surpris de la voir ainsi et à vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas. Elle se jeta sur lui.

-Ah ! Lionel tu es vivant, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse

Le jeune garçon se souvenait alors de ce qui venait de ce passé mais une chose lui échappait, il avait déclaré à son amour à Sakura puis plus rien, comme si on lui avait effacé la mémoire. Il regarda la chasseuse qui avait encore les larmes aux yeux mais celle-ci était de la joie.

-J'ai eu peur une trouille bleue de te perdre

Sakura se décolla du jeune garçon et s'essuya les yeux. Elle le regarda.

-Je t'aime moi aussi Lionel

Il la regarde surpris mais heureux à cette déclaration qu'il espérait tant. Même s'il avait faillis perdre la vie, il avait gagné la plus belle chose qui puisse lui arriver : l'amour de Sakura ( bien qu'il l'avait avant même s'il l'ignorait ). Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

-Ne ma refait plus jamais ça, murmura-t-elle

-Je te le promets.

Il ferma les yeux pour goûter à ce premier moment de bonheur ( tant attendu ^_^). Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit Walleï, toujours debout mais elle semblait troublée. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle lui avait lancé l'éclair noir sous forme de flèche.

Sakura dut se séparer à contre cœur de Lionel ( encore une fois T_T ). Elle vit qu'il avait son regard fixé sur la reine des ténèbres. Ils se relevèrent mais Tenshi vient se placer devant eux :

-Laissez faire Mya, leur souffla-t-il

En effet, la jeune elfe c'était avancé vers Walleï

-Law ???

-…

-Répond-moi, je sais que tu en ai capable

-Il faut que tu récite la formule, crie la fée à l'intérieur du corps

Walleï avait le regard perdu dans le vague et Mya continuait à s'approcher d'elle tout en restant sur ces gardes. Mya lorsqu'elle fut à ça hauteur elle tendit une main devant la poitrine de Walleï :

Esprit malefique,

Incarnation du mal,

Wallei, reine des tenebres,

Laisse cette creature innocente,

Retourne la d'ou tu viens,

La ou les esprits dechus errent a jamais.

Laisse Law reprendre possession de son corps,

Disparait a jamais.

__

Esprit maléfique,

Incarnation du mal,

Walleï, reine des ténèbres,

Laisse cette créature innocente,

Retourne là d'où tu viens,

Là ou les esprits déchus errent à jamais.

Laisse Law reprendre possession de son corps,

Disparaît à jamais.

Le corps tomba au sol et fut pris de convulsion. Walleï poussait des hurlements de douleur. L'esprit était toujours dans le corps mais peu à peu, Law reprenait sa vrai taille ( il passe de 1m69 à 21cm ). Soudain, un esprit sortit et Law se réveilla avec un mal de tête pas possible. Walleï resta quelque instant devant les 4 compagnons. Ses yeux semblaient tristes.

-Je suis désolé Lionel 

Elle le regarda une dernière fois et commença à s'envoler.

-Walleï !

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux. Lionel venait de retenir la créature qui avait faillis le tuer, pourquoi ??

-Merci, dit-il

Tour le monde le regarda encore plus surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. L'esprit se contenta de le regarder avec un léger sourire ( un gentil cette fois *_* )

-Je suis sûr que tu trouveras ce que tu cherche 

L'esprit s'envola au loin.

-Franchement, gronda Law, je vois vraiment pourquoi tu as été gentil avec elle, elle a tout de même faillis te tuer et moi avec.

Le chasseur se contenta de sourire. La nuit commençait à tomber et les derniers rayons du soleil éliminait la chevelure de Sakura qui volait à cause du vent.

-Il faudrait peut-être installer le camp, non ?? lança Lionel pour changer de sujet

Sakura ne comprenait plus rien, tout comme Law, Tenshi et Mya. Lionel sourit et pris la jeune fille par la taille avant de l'entraîner vers leur cheval. Les autres restèrent derrière pour les laisser un peu seul. Sakura était rouge comme une pivoine. Arrivé vers le cheval gris pommelé, Lionel regarda les vêtements déchirés que portait la chasseuse.

-Tu veux te changer ?

-Euh !! Oui mais je ne sais pas où sont mes affaires

Lionel sourit, toujours aussi tête en l'air. Il fouilla dans un sac pour en ressortir les affaire en questions. Elle lui prit le tout et alla se changer derrière un énorme arbre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réapparut changée.

-Tu es très joie

Sakura rougit sous le compliment. Elle était habillée d'une jupe rose pâle et du corsaire de Tiffany qui avait été épargné de l'attaque des cristaux. Elle fourra les vêtements dans la sacoche, un peu gênée par la situation; elle était confuse de se retrouvée seul avec Lionel ( toujours aussi timide ¤_¤ ). Le chasseur s'approcha et la pris dans ces bras, il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Sakura qui avait fourré sa tête dans le creux de son épaule releva la tête. Leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

-LIONEL ! crie Tenshi, tu peux ramener du bois, les couvertures et la nourriture pendant que t'es vers les chevaux, s'te plaît. MERCI

-"Raté" pensèrent-ils

Sakura se chargea de prendre les couvertures et lui sourie, air de dire "désolé" puis se dirigea vers le camp. Lionel ramassa des banches mortes ( un peu énervé ) et les ramena ainsi que la nourriture vers les autres.

Tous les 5 mangèrent en silence puis s'installèrent pour dormir, ils étaient tous très fatiguer par cette fin de journée très chargée en émotions. Law eu le droit à une grande couverture pour elle, Tenshi et Mya dormirent près l'un de l'autre mais pas trop car ils se faisait la gueule ( ils s'étaient encore chamaillés pendant le repas ). Quant à Lionel, il se cala contre un arbre et Sakura posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle s'endormie aussitôt. Lionel ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

__

**Dans le rêve de Lionel**

Lionel se retrouva dans un étrange endroit qui était lugubre, lui rappelant la mort. Un esprit s'avança vers lui. Il reconnut Walleï.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? demande-t-elle surprise

-Je voulais te remercie de n'avoir sauvé

-Je n'ai rien fais, répliqua la reine furieuse

-Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui as aidé Sakura à ne refaire vivre, j'ai senti ta présence, mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi ?

-Et bien je…Ton amour pour elle était si pur que je ne voulais pas être un obstacle pour lui. Cela m'a aussi rappelé mon passé et l'homme que j'ai aimé à qui tu ressemble. J'espère que vous serrez heureux

Lionel lui sourit. Elle l'avait sauvé, preuve que même une reine des ténèbres peu avoir des sentiments tel que les remords.

-Si tu as un jour besoin de mon aide, enchaîna-t-elle, je viendrais, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler, je serais toujours là pour toi. Adieu.

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue et s'envola.

__

****

Le chasseur se réveilla, pas très sûr de ce qui venait de ce passé mais néanmoins rassuré. Sakura dormait, elle ressemblait à un ange. Il repensa à ce que venait de lui dire Walleï puis se rendormi.

A suivre …


	10. Chapitre 10, Clair de lune

****

Chapitre 10: Clair de lune

Tout le monde dormait sauf Mya, elle mourait de froid. Depuis un quart d'heure, elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger pour essayer de ce réchauffer. Elle regardait désespérément Law qui avait une couverture géante pour elle toute seule T_T. L'elfe n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Elle se retourna mais elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Tenshi qui lui fit un sourire angélique.

-Alors, on a froid ?

-Pas du tout

Elle se retourna aussi sec de l'autre côté. Tenshi avait bien envie de l'énerver un peu plus mais elle tremblait comme une feuille. La jeune elfe sentit alors un bras qui passa au-dessus d'elle. Il l'avait pris dans ces bras. Elle se blottit contre lui.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle

Elle essaya de trouver le sommeil maintenant qu'elle avait moins froid. Mais celui-ci ne venait toujours pas. Tenshi lui c'était endormi. Elle décida de se lever sans le réveiller. La jeune elfe marcha jusqu'à un arbre puis monta de branche en branche avec une légèreté hors du commun. Arrivé au sommet, elle s'assit et regarda le clair de lune. La jeune elfe ferma les yeux, le vent frais lui caressait le visage et faisait flotter ses cheveux.

__

Oh ! Vent de l'Ouest !

Que murmure-tu à mes oreilles,

Moi qui suis si loin de mon village

Quel nouvelles peut-tu bien m'apporter ?

Les Hayars rôdent ici et là-bas ?

Oh ! Manwë, Roi des Valars, Prince de l'air, Seigneur de l'Ouest,

Je t'en conjure protége les miens;

Même si je ne suis pas avec eux,

Je pense mon peuple, à mes amis,

En ces temps sinistres où le mal sévit

Protége les de tout danger.

Oh ! Manwë, Roi des Valars, Prince de l'air, Seigneur de l'Ouest,

Toi qui ma toujours protégée, 

Toi qui me prête ta force, 

J'espère bien un jour te prouver que tu n'as pas eu tort.

Oh ! Varda, Reine des Valars, Princesse de la Lumière,

Même si tout est noir autour de moi

Tu es là, pour guider mes pas.

Oh ! Varda, Reine des Valars, Princesse de la Lumière,

Prête ta force à la maîtresse des cartes,

Dont les pouvoirs des étoiles vous sont communs;

Prête lui ta force pour qu'elle puisse sauver cette planète,

Pour qu'elle puisse sauvez ton peuple.

Mya se tut un instant, cette prière qu'elle avait adressé aux divinités retentissait encore dans sa tête. Elle se rappela alors un chant qu'elle chantait alors qu'elle était encore avec les siens:

__

J'ai chanté les feuilles, les feuilles d'or, et là poussaient des feuillent d'or

J'ai chanté le vent, un vent vint là, qui dans les branches souffla

Au-delà du Soleil, au-delà de la Lune, l'écume était sur la Mer,

Et près de la grève d'Ilmarin poussait un Arbre d'Or.

Sous les étoiles du Soir-éternel en Eldamar il brillait, 

En Eldamar près des murs de l'elfique Tirion.

Là, longtemps, les feuilles d'or ont poussé au long des années heureuses

Tandis q'ici, au-delà des Mers Séparatrices, coulent maintenant les larmes elfiques.

O Lorien ! L'Hiver s'avance, le Jour nu et sans feuille;

Les feuilles tombent dans la rivière, la Rivière s'écoule.

O Lorien ! Trop longtemps suis-je restée sue ce rivage

Et en une couronne évanescente ai-je tressé l'elanor d'or;

Mais si je devais maintenant chanter les navires, quel navires viendrait à moi;

Quel navire me porterait jamais au-delà d'une si vaste Mer ?

L'elfe se tut une seconde fois. Elle était triste et en même temps, chanter l'avait aidé à évacuer tout le stress de la journée, elle avait tellement eu peur pour la vie de Law ainsi que pour celle de Lionel. Elle regarda au loin puis dirigea son regard vers le ciel où les étoiles brillaient. Le vent souffla dans ces cheveux. Elle sentit une aura et se retourna. La jeune elfe vit Tenshi juste à côté d'elle, le jeune elfe était debout sur la branche d'en dessous.

-C'était très joli, fit-il en souriant

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et puis… j'avais besoin de me vider

-Je te comprends

Il passa alors ses mains autour de sa taille, ce qui la surpris mais ne lui déplut point. Elle se blottit contre lui. Mya se sentait en sécurité dans ces bras, il la rassurait même dans les pires situations. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'endormit dans ces bras.

Tenshi passa une main sous ses longues jambes et une derrière son dos puis il descendit de l'arbre ( un peu difficile mais il y est arrivé, il est fort notre Tenshi ^_^). Une fois en bas, il la posa sur sa couverture et la recouvrit de la sienne. Il était incapable de se rendormir. Il s'assit contre l'arbre et regarda Mya dormir ( enfin lol). Elle était belle comme ça, ces cheveux brun en bataille, sa jolie bouche fine et rose. Il resta un petit moment à la regarder, que dis-je à la dévorer des yeux car lui aussi n'osait pas lui avoué son amour ( ce me rappel quelqu'un, pas vous ? )Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormi.

A suivre …

__

Petit lexique sur la mythologie elfique: ( je tiens à dire que ma référence est l'œuvre de Tolkien )

-Valars : Divinité mineurs ( Ilùvatar étant le créateur de tout )

-Manwë ou Sulimo : roi des valars, prince de l'aire, du vent, de la pluie et de l'orage, seigneur de l'ouest

-Varda ou Elbereth : reine des valars, princesse de la lumière et des étoiles, protectrice contre l'ombre

Je précise que les elfes chantent souvent pour exprimer leurs émotions comme par exemple dans le livre du Seigneur des anneaux ( C'est ma bible lol ) ils chantent pour raconter une histoire ou légende; ou bien lors de la mort de Gandalf.

Je tiens aussi à dire que le premier chant de Mya est ma propre création mais le second est tiré du 1 Tome du Seigneur des Annaux. 


	11. Chapitre 11, Les deux font la paire

****

Chapitre 11: Les deux font la paire

Le soleil s'était levé, il y a quelques heures. Sakura regardait Lionel dormir.

-"Qu'il est beau, j'ai vraiment de la chance" pensa-t-elle

Elle rougit un peu puis reposa sa tête sur le torse de son bien aimé, elle regarda au loin, il faisait beau, pas un seul nuage à l'horizon.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, fit Lionel à son oreille

-Tu es réveillé !!!! fit-elle en se relevant

-Bien sûr, comment dormir avec une aussi jolie fille que toi, répondit-il avec un grand sourire

La chasseuse rougit comme une pivoine tandis que Lionel pris son délicat visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser était passionné ( et oui, enfin, on l'attendait depuis longtemps ^_^ ). Ils durent séparer leurs lèvres à regret car ils avaient entendu de l'agitation derrière eux. C'était Tenshi qui préparait le déjeuné et qui lança un grand sourire aux 2 amoureux, l'air de dire, j'ai tout vu. Sakura vit que Mya dormait ainsi que Law. Elle se blottit contre son Lionel.

-On devrait l'aider, murmura-t-elle

-A moins que tu n'es pas envie de bouger

-Chouette, je vais rien faire de toute la matinée

-Flémarde, fit-il

-Moui

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa. Sakura en profitait maintenant qu'elle l'avait enfin car ils s'étaient tournés autour pendant au moins 5 ans sans jamais rien faire. Une fois encore, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres et Lionel se leva tandis que Sakura se pelotonnait dans la couverture. Elle regarda Law qui ballait dans son énorme couverture et plus loin, Mya dormait encore. Finalement, la jeune fille se leva pour s'étirer puis se dirigea vers les garçons. Le chasseur la regarda avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres :

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien faire

-J'en ai décidé autrement, fit-elle en tournant les talons, je vais chercher de l'eau.

Et elle partit avec un seau dans les mains. Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner.

-Il faudrait se dépêcher de gagner Cathar au plus vite, enchaîna l'elfe, les lieux sont de moins en moins sûr

-On partira après le déjeuner, fit Law qui se posa sur l'épaule de Lionel

Elle se pencha vers son oreille

-Je m'excuse pour hier, murmura-t-elle

-Je ne t'en veux pas, et puis tu n'étais pas toi

-Ca me gêne quand même car…… j'ai faillis te tuer, fit-elle d'une petite voix

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien et en plus j'y ai gagné.

Il lui sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil, il voulait bien sûr parler de Sakura. Law éclata de rire et faillit tomber de son épaule. Elle se raccrocha de justesse. Lionel se mit à rire un peu. Puis ils se calmèrent, voyant Tenshi qui n'avait strictement rien compris ( il avait rien entendu )

-Vous m'aidez au lieu de vous amuser ?

-On arrive, dit Lionel avec un sourire au lèvre, tu ne réveille pas Mya ?

-Non, elle a besoin de repos, elle est exténuée depuis hier

Law regarda l'elfe, elle savait que son amie était allée chanter en haut d'un arbre pour se vider de toutes ses émotions qui lui embrouillaient l'esprit ( elle l'avait entendu ). La fée savait que tout ça était à cause d'elle. Law quitta l'épaule de Lionel pour allé vers Mya qui dormait et s'assit devant elle ( je rappelle qu'elle ne fait que 21 cm ^_^). Tenshi regarda en direction de la fée qui relevait une mèche des cheveux de l'elfe qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Celle-ci remua sous les couvertures puis ouvrit les yeux

-Hum…Bonjour Law

-Bonjour, lui répondit la fée en souriant

Mya se releva et frotta ses yeux encore endormis. Elle regarda en direction de Tenshi et lui fit un grand sourire pour le remercie ( pour la veille cf. Chap. 10 ). L'elfe le lui rendit. La jeune elfe se leva et plia les couvertures avec l'aide de la fée avant de rejoindre les 2 garçons.

-Où est Sakura ??

-Chercher de l'eau, répondit Lionel, mais je trouve qu'elle met un peu trop de temps.

Il regarda en direction de là où était parti sa Sakura. Soudain, il la vit apparaître, couverte de sang, en train de courir dans leur direction. Le chasseur resta cloué sur place à sa vu. Elle s'arrêta devant eux, haletante :

-Des Hayars pff pff, ils sont aux moins une trentaine pff pff

La chasseuse essayait de reprendre son souffle tandis que l'elfe se précipitait pour la soigner. Elle l'arrêta d'une main :

-Chuis pas blessée

-Quoi ??? lâcha Lionel, mais…

-Ce sang n'est pas le mien, je vous expliquerais plus tard, il faut partir et vite car ils vont arriver même si je les ai ralenti avec Sand (= Sable )

-Il faut se téléporter, lança Tenshi, Sakura, Lionel & Law au milieu, Mya donne-moi tes mains

La jeune elfe s'exécuta et, elle et Tenshi formèrent un cercle autour des 3 autres, puis ils récitèrent :

Manwe, Dieu du Vent

Que le vent nous transporte

Loin d'ici

Que le vent nous transporte

Loin de nos ennemis_*_

*Manwë, Dieu du Vent

Que le vent nous transporte

Loin d'ici

Que le vent nous transporte

Loin de nos ennemis

Alors que les Hayars arrivaient vers le campement, nos 5 amis disparurent, mais ils réapparurent aussitôt. Les monstres les encerclèrent rapidement.

-Shield, cria Sakura

Une énorme bête ( ressemblant à un scorpion avec des ailes ) se jeta contre le bouclier, ce qui l'assomma et elle glissa le long de la paroi. Ils étaient vraiment très nombreux et semblaient assez fou furieux de ne pouvoir les atteindre

-Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? interrogea Law

-…

Mya reste silencieuse

-Bon, Lionel, Law et moi, on va les occuper, lança Sakura, Tenshi tu nous règle ça.

Tenshi hocha la tête et ils partirent en dehors du bouclier pour livrer bataille ( une petite ^_^). L'elfe s'approcha de Mya.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ??

-Je sais pas, je…

Elle le regarda, c'est vrai qu'est-ce qu'il n'aillait pas, elle était troublée. Il lui la saisit les bras et la secoua légèrement ( en douceur ¤_¤ )

-Eh ! C'est pas le moment de rêvasser, il faut que tu nous téléporte

Mya le regarda et se ressaisit :

-Sakura ! Law ! Lionel ! Revenez

Mya reprit les mains de Tenshi quand ils furent dans le cercle puis récita encore une fois sa formule avec Tenshi ( je vous la fais en français uniquement )

__

Manwë, Dieu du Vent

Que le vent nous transporte

Loin d'ici

Que le vent nous transporte

Loin de nos ennemis

Ils disparurent définitivement du camp pour atterrir dans un champ de blé qu'ils avaient piétiner pour en sortir. Un paysan fou furieux arriva vers le petit groupe avec la ferme intention de les réprimander. 

-Jeunes gens ? Vous avez vu ce que vous venez de faire à mon blé ?

-Oui, on l'a vu, on est désolé mais il fallait peut-être mieux reste en compagnie de Hayars plutôt que de piétiner ton blé, lui répondit Mya sur un ton désagréable

-Euh…( Surpris car les Hayars suscite la peur chez des villageois comme lui )

-Et oui, reprit celle-ci de plus belle, ça fait drôle de savoir que des jeunes comme nous se battent pour sauver le monde, mais bien sur tu n'en as rien à faire, tu vis dans ton petit monde et puis c'est tout, il n'y a que ton blé qui compte, le reste tu t'en fiche

Les 4 autres la regardaient débité toutes ces paroles comme si elle avait préparé son spitche depuis longtemps ( ils avaient une grosse goutte derrière la tête +_+ )

-Tu ne l'arrêta pas, demanda Lionel hésitant

-Moi je crois qu'on devrait, renchérit Law

-La pauvre, il s'en prend plein la tête alors qu'il a rien demander, fit remarquer Sakura

-J'y vais, déclara Tenshi

Le jeune elfe s'approcha d'elle mais elle ne semblait pas les remarquer tellement elle était partie dans ses idées de ne pas lâcher le pauvre paysan.

-Vous savez, des gens comme vous, ils y en partout sur cette planète et je ne vois pourquoi on gâche notre jeunesse à vouloir vous protéger

-Mya ? appela Tenshi

-Plus tard, tu vois pas que je suis occupée. En faite, enchaîna-t-elle, c'est vous qui devriez allez combattre à notre place

Tenshi passa une main derrière sa nuque pour la retourner vers lui alors qu'elle continuait de parlez et il l'embrassa ^_^. La jeune elfe en resta muette de surprise ( bien qu'elle trouva sa agréable et se laissa faire ), et lorsque leur lèvres s'étaient séparés, il la regarda :

-Tu parle trop, lui murmura-t-il. Excusez-nous pour le dérangement, fit-il au paysan

-Bon, mais ne recommencer pas

Il s'éloigna, encore abasourdi par le discours de Mya qui n'avait pas bouger ( ni parler .lol. ). Il fit signe à Lionel & Sakura d'avancer avec Law ( qui était sur l'épaule de Lionel ), tandis qu'il restait derrière avec Mya. Elle le suivait mais elle restait plonger dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

-Tu…

-Je quoi ? repris Tenshi

Il la voyait rougir à vu d'œil. Il l'adorait la voir comme ça

-Tu sais si ça te traquasse, je peux très bien recommencer

Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder dans les yeux, ses yeux si bleu. Elle aura donner n'importe quoi pour qu'il la regarde comme ça ( à cet instant ), mais maintenant, elle était encore plus troublée et rougie encore plus. Il s'arrêta devant elle et pris son visage entre ses mains

-Tu veux l'entendre de vive voix ?

-Ben…Je…Euh (= complètement troublé )

-Non, tu n'as pas besoin de l'entendre, tu le sais déjà…

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et il l'embrassa mais cette fois, Mya passa ses bras autour du coup de Tenshi. Lionel au loin avait bien envie de se venger et cria :

-Eh ! Vous venez, on vous attend depuis une heure, NOUS

Ils se séparèrent et fusillèrent Lionel du regard qui lui fit un clin d'œil à l'elfe ( histoire de dire, je me suis enfin vengé ^_^)

Le petit groupe se dirigea dans le cœur de la ville et s'y baladèrent un petit moment car Cathar était un peu plus grand que Stakore. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel le plus chère car Sakura avait insistée. Elle voulait dépenser tout l'argent qu'elle avait gagné au concours comme cela elle aurait l'impression de repartir plus vite sur terre même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle en avait pour des mois. Ils entèrent dans l'hôtel du " Bon Troll". Tenshi s'avança:

-Vous avez une chambre avec 3 lits

Le troll le regarda puis les 3 autres et vit la fée.

-Rustre ? Normal ? Ou Luxe ?

-Luxe, cria Sakura

Lionel la regarda surpris

-Ben quoi, on va pas dormir sur de la paille avec ce que j'ai gagné au concours de tir à l'arc

Tenshi sourit à cette remarque, se retourna vers le troll et tendit la main

-Chambre 5 au 2ème étages

Ils montèrent les escaliers, Tenshi ouvrit la porte et Sakura se précipita dedans.

-Waaaahh !!

C'était un petit salon qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, il y avait 2 portes sur la droites : les 2 chambre tandis que celle de Law était dans le salon ( un coin calme et très chic avec rideau pour se coupé du salon ). En face, il y avait une porte qui donnait sur la cuisine et l'autre sur la salle de bain. Sakura qui était toute excitée avait visité comme une flèche les pièces et avait imposé à Lionel la chambre verte.

-"Une vrai gamine" pensa-t-il

Le chasseur lança un regard à l'elfe et lui fit signe de sortir

-On sort, cria Tenshi, on reviens avec des courses

Puis ils sortirent, laissant les 3 filles dans la pièce, complètement muette. Dans les escaliers, Lionel regarde bizarrement Tenshi:

-Quelle idées t'a eu de dire ça, les courses, on va devoir les faire et on a pas un sou

-T'inquiète, j'utiliserais le compte de Mya

Ils rigolèrent tous les 2, tout en finissant de descendre les escaliers et sortirent de l'hôtel.

A suivre …

Bon, je pense que je vais maintenant les publier au compte goutte car en faite, j'ai plus de chapitre en réserve. Je vous laisse avec mon joli petit couple d'elfe. Zibous Law


	12. Chapitre 12, Disputes en pagaille

****

Chapitre 12: Disputes en pagaille

Le silence s'était installé dans la pièce. Law le rompit en premier :

-Alors comme ça tu te laisses embrasser par Tenshi, explosa-t-elle

-Ben, répondit Mya, et puis ce ne sont pas tes affaires, ça ne regarde que moi

-C'est cela, toi qui n'arrêtais pas de te disputer avec lui pour rien

-Et alors ? répliqua l'elfe énervé

-Ca ne collera jamais entre vous, cria Law

Mya fusilla la fée du regard et toutes les 2 tournèrent la tête. L'elfe entra dans la cuisine en claquant la porte et Law alla dans sa chambre et tira les rideaux. Sakura était restée au milieu sans même oser se mettre entre les 2, de peur de se faire tuer sur place. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait les 2 amis se disputer. La chasseuse toqua à la porte de la cuisine. Silence. Elle entra et vit l'elfe en train de pleurer :

-Snif, où est Law ? snif

-Dans sa chambre, répondit la jeune fille en s'approchant d'elle

Mya s'essuya les yeux mouillés par ses larmes et se moucha. Elle regarda la chasseuse:

-On ne s'est jamais disputé, fit-elle d'une petite voix, et elle n'a jamais dit de telles méchancetés envers moi avant

-Elle l'a peut-être dit sans même y penser

-Oh non. Elle semblait vraiment fâchée contre moi. Sakura, tu veux bien veiller sur elle, je vais sortir un peu, je…

-Vas-y, fit-elle avec un regard tendre, je la surveille

-Merci

Mya sorti discrètement de la cuisine avec Sakura puis elle sortie dehors pour se balader à l'air qui caressait son visage. Tandis que Sakura alla se prendre un bon bain car elle était toujours couverte de sang +_+

********

Pendant ce temps là, les 2 garçons avaient acheté de quoi manger pour quelques jours ( il fallait bien qu'ils le fassent ^_^)

-Tu t'es enfin décidé à lui dire, fit le chasseur après un long silence

-Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour et puis…

-Et puis quoi ??

-J'aurais tué quiconque se serait approché d'elle, dit-il avec un clin d'œil et un grand sourire

-Tu n'aurais pas par hasard repris une de mes répliques, fit Lionel 

Ils éclatèrent de rire tout en se dirigeant vers l'hôtel. Soudain, l'elfe vit Mya entrer dans une rue. Tenshi voulut aller vers elle mais il fut stopper dans son élan:

-Tu sais c'est pas bien pratique avec des sacs de courses

Tenshi lui donna ces sacs et repartit là où il avait vu l'elfe

-Eh !! Ben voilà, je me retrouve à tout porter, il me le payera, grogna le chasseur

Lionel prit alors la direction de l'hôtel chargé comme une mule alors que dans l'ombre une femme suivait Tenshi dans la ruelle. Elle le fixa et murmura des mots incompréhensibles: Il s'arrêta, il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi.

-Mya, cria-t-il

Mais au même moment la femme l'embrassa fougueusement sous les yeux de l'elfe qui resta coulé sur place.

-Ben alors Tenshi, c'est comme ça que tu accueil ta fiancée, dit la femme

-Ta fiancée, répéta Mya-len folle de rage

-Oui, fit-elle avec une voix mielleuse en lui caressant le torse

-Mya, je… essaya de dire le jeune elfe

-NON, j'en ai assez entendu pour la soirée

L'elfe tourna les talons et parti en courant mais elle ne savait guère où elle allait tellement ses larmes l'aveuglaient. Tenshi repoussa violemment la femme et parti à sa poursuite. Mya décida de retourner à l'hôtel, par contre Tenshi l'avait complètement perdu et la cherchait dans la ville.

********

Sakura était dans un bon bain chaud. Elle entendit frapper à la porte :

-Euh…Entrez

-C'est Law, fit-elle en entrant et en se posant sur le rebord de la baignoire. Où est Mya ?

-Elle est sortie, répondit Sakura voyant la tête triste de la fée, tu sais…

-Je n'aurais pas du lui dire ça, la coupa-t-elle avec une petite voix. Je sais bien qu'elle l'aime mais… Je ne veux qu'il me la prenne

-Tu tiens beaucoup à Mya, c'est normal que tu réagisses comme ça

-Oui et non, fit la fée en souriant, car je ne supporte pas quand elle est avec lui. Pour moi, c'est Ma Mya, et je veux la partager avec personne parce que j'ai peur…qu'elle m'abandonne

-Pourquoi elle ferait ça, elle t'adore, répondit la chasseuse pour la réconforter, tu sais même si elle aime Tenshi, je suis sur qu'elle ne t'oubliera pas

Sakura ferma les yeux et repensa à Tiffany. Law la regarda intriguée:

-Tu as une amie comme ça ?

-Oui, mais c'est une autre histoire, tu devrais lui dire ce que tu pense vraiment, continua Sakura en regardant la fée

-Oui, tu as raison, des qu'elle rentre, je lui parle

Sakura sourit en voyant Law un peu plus heureuse. La jeune fille sortie de la baignoire mais il n'y avait ni serviette ni peignoir:

-Zut, j'aurais du vérifier

-Tu veux que j'aille en chercher

-Non, j'ai une idée, CREATE

Sakura se retrouve dans un peignoir rose bonbon avec une serviette assorti dans ces cheveux. Elle vida la baignoire et entra dans le salon avec Law. Elles virent Lionel chargé de plein de paquets

-Où est Tenshi ???

-Parti voir Mya, lâcha-t-il un peu grognon

Sakura ricana un peu mais elle se calma quand elle vit le regard mitrailleur du chasseur

-Te vexe pas, je vais t'aider

Elle prit des sacs et les emmena dans la cuisine. Lionel était encore dans le salon et il la regarda bizarre quand elle ressortie de la cuisine:

-Tu…Tu t'es changé comment ?

-Ah ! Ca te plait ? Je l'ai fait avec Create

En effet, la chasseuse avait une jolie robe à fleurs avec des bretelles en perles ornée de dentelles en bas comme un jupon.

-Si, j'aime beaucoup

Lionel approcha d'elle et la prit dans ces bras. Ils allaient s'embrasser mais ils virent une Law un peu boudeuse. Sakura la regarda et parti dans la cuisine:

-Je vais faire la cuisine, tu viens Law ?

-Et ben, c'est pas gagné d'avance, chuchota-t-il à la fée

-Comment, MONSIEUR Lionel, je fais très bien la cuisine

-Je n'en doute pas, fit-il moqueur en l'imitant

Law éclata de rire tandis que Sakura avait saisi une botte de poireaux et courait après le chasseur dans la cuisine. La petite fée était littéralement écroulée sur la table morte de rire et les voyant se courir après. Lionel esquiva le coup de la chasseuse et lui piqua la botte de poireaux. Surprise, elle resta sur place. Il lui donna une petite tape avec sur la tête:

-Sa suffit, on ne joue pas avec la nourriture, et puis si on continu comme ça on est pas près de manger

Sakura lui tira la langue et se mit aux fourneaux. Lionel l'aida à préparer à manger assisté par la petite fée. Soudain, il entendirent la porte s'ouvrit et se refermer avec fracas. 

Les 3 cuisiniers sortirent et virent Mya effondrer au sol, en pleure. Law alla directement vers elle pour savoir ce qui se passait suivit de la jeune fille. En se relevant, elle fondit en larme sur la chasseuse. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mya ? Interrogea Law inquiète

-Tenshi…snif…Il a…snif…une fiancée

Elle repartit en pleur de plus belle alors que Sakura et Law se regardaient avec les yeux grands ouverts, elles n'y comprenaient rien, et encore moins Lionel.

-Mais comment ???? demanda Sakura

-Je l'ai vu, elle l'a embrassé, je ne veux plus jamais le revoir

Sakura l'aida à se relever et la conduit dans sa chambre suivit de près par Law. Mya essaya tant bien que mal de raconter aux 2 filles ce qui s'était passé.

********

Lionel resta seul dans le salon, mais pas très longtemps car un Tenshi tout en sueur rentra en trombe:

-Vous avez vu Mya ???

-C'est quoi cette histoire de fiancée, fit Lionel menacent

-QUOI ??? Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, je connais même pas cette fille, c'est elle qui ma sauté dessus. Où est-elle ? fit-il avec un regard suppliant

-Dans sa chambre, mais tu devrais la laissez, fit le chasseur en le stoppant

A ce moment, une Law furieuse sorti de la chambre et fusilla l'elfe de regard:

-Tu vas ne le payer, cria-t-elle, Esprit de l'eau…

-Attend, je t'assure que je l'aime

-Comme ose-tu dire cela après…

-Je la connais pas, coupa-t-il, la femme, je t'assure, je n'aurais jamais osez lui faire du mal, loin de là

Law le regarda, il semblait désespérer, même blesser d'avoir fait cela.

-Je peux la voir

-NON, répondit la personne en question

La jeune elfe était sortit de la chambre et même si ses yeux était rougit par ces larmes, elle le fusilla du regard, elle le tuerait même si elle le pouvait. Sakura avait rejoint Lionel et avait attrapé Law au passage. La petite fée se débattait:

-Laissez les réglé ça tout seul, lui murmura la chasseuse

-Mais…

-Tu ne peux rien pour eux

Law le regarda tandis qu'ils sortirent par la porte discrètement. Mya les avaient pas vu tellement ses yeux plein de haine était rivés sur l'elfe.

-Mya

-NON, cria-t-elle, je ne veux pas t'entendre, tout ce que tu as dit c'était des mensonges

-Je t'assure que je ne connais pas cette femme, je l'ai jamais vu

-Ben voyons, c'est parce qu'elle ne te plait plus que tu dis ça

-Non, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que toi

Il essayait de se rapprocher d'elle mais la jeune elfe maintenait une distance entre eux. Elle le regardait en silence:

-Parle, c'est encore plus pire quand tu ne me parles pas

-Pour te dire quoi, je te hais, c'est ça que tu voulais entendre, JE TE HAIS, cria-t-elle en martelant son torse de coup de poing alors qu'il l'enlaçait, je te hais, je te hais 

Tenshi ne savait plus quoi dire, il la sera très fort contre lui

-Et moi je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il

Mya se remit à pleurer dans ces bras. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il disait la vérité mais l'image de cette femme l'embrassant la hantait. La jeune elfe se décolla légèrement et le regarda dans le yeux, ces yeux si bleu où elle s'était perdu des million de fois, ses yeux qui avait le dons de lui redonner courage dans le situation difficile, ses yeux qui la calmait lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Tenshi passa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser mais elle l'arrêta.

-Tu m'aimes, répéta-t-elle incertaine

-Oui, à en mourir

Il l'embrassa. Elle aimait tellement le contact de ses lèvres si douce. Mya se laissa faire, elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour jouer la petite idiote qui ne le croit pas.

Law qui avait tout observé derrière la serrure de la porte firent signe aux 2 chasseurs qu'ils pouvaient entrer, ce qu'ils firent. Mya avait retrouvé le sourire

-Alors on espionne, fit-elle à Law

-Pour ta sécurité, répondit celle-ci. Et toi, fit-elle en s'adressant à l'elfe, si tu recommence une seules fois ça, tu te retrouveras au fond de l'océan en moins de temps qu'il ne faut, compris ?

-Compris chef, fit-il à Law en souriant

-Bon on va mange, j'ai une de ces faim, je dévorais un mammouth, ben quoi, sa creuse de courir

Ils la regardèrent en souriant et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Une fois à table, Tenshi demanda:

-Au faite Sakura, tu étais couverte du sang de qui tout à l'heure ?

-D'une sorte de crocodile géant et velu qui avait voulu faire de moi son déjeuner mais il à du avoir mal à ma mâchoire après que je me sois servit de Power, fit-elle en riant

-Aie, j'ai mal pour lui, fit Lionel

Le repas se passa sans incident. Mya était au ange, Law boudait un peu mais l'elfe la rassurait :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chitte Law, je t'aime

-Ouaih, fit celle-ci peut convaincu

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pour rien au monde, je t'ai donné ma parole et je la tiendrais jusqu'à ma mort.

Law lui souria et rougis. Elle se firent un câlin ( malgré la différence de taille ^_^). Puis tout le monde alla se coucher, épuisé par cette journée difficile et bien chargée en émotions. Tandis que dans la nuit, la femme les observait mais cette fois ci de son château, à travers une boule de cristal.

A suivre …


	13. Chapitre 13, Kidnapping

Je répond aux reviews:

****

Andgie: Le croustillant arrive, ne t'en fait pas, il va y avoir plein de petits piments qui se suivent tous à la queue leu leu, oups, je déraille, c'est à cause de la philo que j'ai révisé se matin^^. Sinon, merci pour tes encouragements.

****

Nahi: Merci, je suis contente que mon fic te plaise, voici donc la suite que tu attend. 

****

Kaoru: merci pour m'avoir signaler ma superbe faute de frappe, il faut que je la réctifie mais pour le moment j'ai la flemme.

Voici donc la suite:

****

Chapitre 13: Kidnapping

Les 5 compères restèrent quelques jours avant de reprendre leur route. Ils avaient rachetés 4 chevaux, ainsi que des vivres. Sakura c'était racheté des vêtements pour que create puisse se reposer. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils étaient partis

-Où allons nous ? demanda la chasseuse

-Vers le Nord, on se rapproche de la demeure de Malar, répondit Mya

-On va enfin revoir notre " maison", fit Law rêveuse

-Malar n'étaient pas le magicien, ennemi de Ayor !! demanda Lionel

-Si, enchaîna Tenshi, mais il a recueillit des créatures qui ne souhaitaient pas vivre avec leurs clan. Law a été recueilli par le magicien…

-Quand j'ai quitté les miens car j'étais différentes, continua la fée avec un air supérieur ( cf. Chronique 1 )

L'elfe lui sourit car il savait que Law était d'une jalousie maladive. On entendit alors un gargouillis provenant du ventre de Mya:

-Ben quoi ?? J'ai faim, il faut qu'on s'arrête

-Attend un peu, on va se mettre à l'ombre de la forêt là-bas

Tenshi pointa du doigt une petite forêt à quelques mètres. Mya mit son cheval au galop:

-Dépêchez-vous, mon ventre crie famine

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner à la vitesse du vent et éclatèrent de rire. Cette pauvre Mya s'était précipité pour rien car ils avaient pris tout leur temps sauf que, aucune trace de l'affamé en question.

-MYA ? appela Tenshi

Aucune réponse

-C'est bizarre, fit Lionel, et il n'y a même plus son cheval

-Si c'est une blague, elle est de mauvais goût, cria l'elfe, sort de ta cachette

-Je la sens s'éloigna, déclara calmement Sakura

-QUOI !!!!

Tenshi se repris pour se concentrer et localisa l'aura brune de Mya mais elle s'éloignait et de plus en plus vite. Il remonta sur son cheval sans même se soucier des 2 chasseurs et fonça à travers la plaine afin de la rattraper.

-EH! Attend nous, cria Lionel

-Laisse le, il ne l'a rattrapera pas

-Comment tu sais cela ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout, répondit Sakura avec son sourire innocent

Le chasseur n'était pas convaincu mais il fallait qu'ils y aillent, s'ils ne voulaient pas le perdre lui aussi. Lionel monta sur son cheval gris tandis que Sakura enfourcha un alezan puis partirent au galop derrière Tenshi. Afin de le rattrape Sakura utilisa Dash ( la furie ) sur leur 2 chevaux. Environ une heure après l'elfe décida enfin de s'arrêté car en plus la nuit était tombé.

-Nous irons la chercher demain, je sais à peu près ou elle se trouve, déclara Sakura

-Tu es bien la seule, enchaîna Lionel, moi je ne la sens pas, et toi ?

Tenshi secoua la tête. Il était visiblement très inquiet pour Mya et Law était en train de contenir ses larmes sur l'épaule de Sakura. Les garçons firent le camp pour la nuit tendit que Sakura marchait avec la petite fée.

-Mya, murmura-t-elle

-Je suis sur qu'elle va bien, fit la chasseuse en levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé

-Tu es sûr ? 

-Oui, je sens son aura, elle n'est pas blessée. Tu sais Law, je suis sûr que Mya serait triste si elle te voyait ainsi

-Je sais mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, jamais nous n'avons été séparer

Sakura la regarda et lui sourit, la petite fée avait enfin arrêté de pleurer.

-Allons-y, il ne faudrait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose aux garçons, déclara la fée

-Moui

Elles se dirigèrent vers le camp ou un bon feu les attendait ainsi que le repas. Ils mangèrent puis Law alla s'endormir dans une couverture en haut d'une branche. Tenshi s'endormi presque aussi vite que la fée. Il ne restait que les 2 chasseurs. La chasseuse était allongé sur le torse de son bien aimé

-Sakura

-Hum

-Comment as-tu fait pour sentir l'aura de Mya alors que même Tenshi n'y arrive pas ?

-Je sais pas, Mya m'avait dit que mes pouvoirs étaient fortement augmenté sur cette planète, c'est peut-être à cause de ça

-Peut-être, répondit-il un peu suspicieux

-Qu'est-ce qu'y ne vas pas Monsieur Lionel, fit elle en se redressant devant lui.

-Rien

Elle approcha son visage du sien.

-Vraiment ?

Il mit une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent il enchaîna:

-Je trouve cela inquiétant que tes pouvoirs augmentent. Et si jamais tu n'arrivait pas à les contrôler, qu'est-ce qui se passera ?

-Je n'en sais rien, fit-elle d'une petite voix. Mais tu seras là alors tut ira bien.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Décidément, elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser du contact de ses lèvres. 

-Il faut dormir

-J'ai pas envie de dormir, fit-elle en le regardant tendrement

-Je sais mais demain, il va falloir trouver Mya et l'a tu devra utiliser tes pouvoirs donc…

-…il faut que je sois en plaine forme et bla bla bla, finit-elle

Elle se colla contre lui. Le chasseur l'enlaça. Elle s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes. Lionel repensait alors aux événements de la journée. Il avait bien envie de demander à Walleï qui pouvait bien être à l'origine de enlèvement, mais il se doutait que Ayor était derrière tout cela. 

********

Le soleil se leva lentement sur le campement. Tenshi était déjà levé. Il avait commencé par rangé ses affaires et maintenant, il faisait les 100 pas, attendent que les 2 chasseurs se réveille pour partir. Law avait été réveillée par toute cette agitation et tentait de le résonner et aussi de le rassurer car son inquiétude le poussait à faire n'importe quoi. Sakura ouvrit les yeux car Law l'appelait doucement. Quand elle se réveilla complètement, elle vit l'elfe sur son cheval, près à partir.

-Wood, murmura Sakura

Des plantes enchaînèrent le cheval ainsi que son cavalier.

-Sakura, crie-t-il, lâche moi, il faut que je…

Il se reçut une gifle de la part de la chasseuse qui était désormais à sa hauteur, grâce à la carte.

-Tu ne sais même pas ou la trouver et de toute façon, elle va bien, insiste-t-elle

L'elfe baissa la tête, c'est vrai qu'il agissait de façon stupide et en plus Sakura pouvait sentir son aura, alors pas de quoi paniquer.

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il 

La chasseuse libéra le cheval de l'étreinte de la carte et alla vers Lionel qui s'était réveillé mais qui ne comprenait strictement rien à la situation et les regardaient avec des grands yeux. La jeune fille lui sourit innocemment. Les 2 chasseur mangèrent assez vite puis ils partirent vers l'Ouest. 

A suivre …


	14. Chapitre 14, L'antre de Daemona

****

Chapitre 14: L'antre de Daemona

Après avoir arpenté des plaines et des forêts pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, ils arrivèrent devant une gigantesque montagne mais, il n'y avait rien dessus. Pourtant, Sakura sentait la présence de l'elfe, tout proche. Les 2 garçons aussi sentaient son aura brune.

-C'est bizarre, je la sens toute proche mais je ne vois rien, dit Tenshi

Sakura se concentra afin de mieux cerné ce qui était devant elle et en une seconde, elle vit un château sur la montagne.

-ERASE, crie-t-elle, efface-moi ce bouclier

La carte sortie du corps de sa maîtresse et alla se placer au-dessus de la montagne. Lorsqu'elle commença à agité son tissu d'arlequin, un château apparut peu à peu, tout en haut de la montagne. Tenshi se précipita vers le versant de la montagne pour y monter

-Attend, crie la chasseuse

BOUM. L'elfe se prit de plein fouet un mur invisible.

-Aiieeuuh !! Saleté de mur

Lionel essaya de retenir un fou rire en voyant que Tenshi revenait vers eux en se massant le crâne. Sakura s'approcha du mur et rappela sa carte qui rentra dans son corps.

-SWORD

La jeune fille avait désormais une grande épée dans sa main et trancha d'un coup le mur invisible. Ils rejoignirent la chasseuse qui stoppa les 2 garçons car ils commençaient à monter à main nu la montagne. ( Les fous ^____^)

-Float ( La lévitation ), porte-nous jusqu'en haut

Les 3 jeunes gens montèrent assez rapidement au sommet, même un peu trop car ils se retrouvèrent en face de 4 trolls.

-SLEEP, cria Sakura

Avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de les attaquer, ils tombèrent de sommeil sur le sol.

-OUF, on a eu chaud, lâcha Lionel

-On a pas de temps à perdre, il faut trouver Mya et partir, déclare la fée, cet endroit est dangereux

Law semblait paniquer à la vu de ce château.

********

Pendant ce temps, la magicienne observait les moindres faits et gestes des nos 4 amis. Elle remarqua alors la petite fée bleue et un sourire mesquin grandi sur ces lèvres.

********

Law les fit entrer par la porte de devant, de toute façon, ils savaient bien qu'elle ou il les attendait, alors pourquoi chercher les complications. 

-On ferait mieux de se diviser en 2, chuchota Tenshi, on ira plus vite

-Non, c'est mauvaise idée, répliqua Law paniqué

Sakura regarda la fée qui était sur l'épaule de l'elfe. De la peur était visible dans ces yeux, comme si elle connaissait déjà cet endroit.

-Ecouté-moi, commença la chasseuse, moi je vais de ce côté et vous de l'autre

-Il n'en ait pas question, dit Lionel, tu…

Elle lui avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres pour le stopper

-Je suis plus puissante que vous 3 réunit et j'ai mes cartes, tout ira bien.

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa et parti dans la direction opposée à la leur. Le chasseur resta immobile, il avait peur que quelque chose lui arrive. Tenshi lui fit signe d'y aller et Lionel n'eut pas d'autre choix que les suivre. De toutes façon, Sakura était déjà à l'autre bout du château. Elle avait utiliser Through afin de passer à travers les murs et Sleep quand elle rencontrait un troll.

********

Pendant ce temps, Mya se réveillait dans sa prison avec un terrible mal de crâne. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était là.

-Aiiiieeeuuuhhh

Elle essaya de se souvenir de quelque chose et se rappela que 2 trolls lui étaient tombés dessus vers la forêt et ils avaient du l'amener ici. Mais pourquoi ?

-Kyyyyyyaa ! Sa……Sa….Sakura… Co….Co….Comment ??????

La chasseuse lui sourit, elle avait passer sa tête au travers de la porte. Elle était maintenant dans la pièce.

-J'ai utilisé un de mes cartes, vient, il faut pas traîner, fit-elle en lui prenant la main

-Attend, Où sommes-nous ?

-Euh…Dans un château en haut d'une montagne, explique vainement la chasseuse

-Quoi ????

La chasseuse regarda l'elfe qui avait le même regard paniqué que Law.

-Mya, es-tu déjà venu ici ?

-Oui, fit-elle d'une petite voix, Daemona est une sorcière que Law et moi avons déjà affrontées

-Bon, nous allons nous dépêchez de partir, viens

Sakura l'entraîna vers la porte

-Sakura, je….

Elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était de l'autre côté de la porte, dans le couloir???

-Mais ????

-Viens, perdons pas de temps, j'ai laissez les garçons tout seul

Mya fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et elles se mirent à traverser les murs tout en suivant l'aura des 2 garçons. La chasseuse allait passer à travers une porte assez imposante mais Mya la retient.

-C'est…C'est là qu'est Daemona

La maîtresse des cartes regarda avec de grands yeux l'elfe, elle ne ressentait aucune aura derrière la porte. Elle essaya de se concentré au maximum mais rien.

-Tu ne peux pas l sentir, elle est capable de masqué son aura magique

-Mais il faut bien aller les chercher

Sakura ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle hésitait entre une entré fracassante ou bien…Une entrée en douceur mais c'est pas celle qu'elle préférait. Mya semblait deviner ses plans. La maîtresse des cartes fit appel à la carte de l'eau et fit donc son entrée fracassante ^__^. Mais la sorcière qui les attendait contra sans trop de difficulté son attaque. Mya tenta une attaque mais elle fut projetée contre une cage, cage ou se trouvait Lionel, Tenshi et Law.

-C'était bien essayer petite peste, mais je suis plus puissante que toi cette fois, fit-elle d'une voix sinistre

-Mya est-ce que ça va ? fit une voix derrière elle

L'elfe vit alors Tenshi dans la cage. Sa, ça lui plaisait pas du tout.

-sale garce, tu vas me le payer, répliqua Mya rouge de rage et même temps q'elle se relevait

Sakura regarda avec surpris l'elfe, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de la sorte. Elle regarda en direction des garçons et vit que l'elfe était couvert d'hématome sur les bras. Daemona s'en était prit à lui car Lionel n'avait rien. Mya commença alors à réciter :

Manwe, maitre du vent

Prete moi ta force

Que le vent se dechaine sans retenu

Que l'orage s'y mele en toute harmonie

Seigneur de l'Ouest

Fait la *

__

* Manwë, maître du vent

Prête-moi ta force

Que le vent se déchaîne sans retenu

Que l'orage s'y mêle en toute harmonie

Seigneur de l'Ouest

Fait là …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son incantation qu'elle fut projeter violemment dans la cage avec les garçons. L'elfe s'effondra inconsciente.

-Mya, murmura Tenshi

La chasseuse commença à s'énerver, non seulement cette sorcière avait fait du mal à ces amis et en plus elle ricanait de cela.

-Tu vas le regretté, fit Sakura le regard noir de colère

-Ben voyons, une humaine comme toi veux ne faire regretter d'avoir puni cette elfe insolente, Ah ah ah

Ca c'était le comble, elle riait sous le nez de la chasseuse. La sorcière ne vit donc pas venir une puissance attaque lancé par la carte de la glace. Néanmoins, elle réussit à ce libérer. 

-C'est donc toi, la fameuse maîtresse des cartes. Je vais le faire regrette d'être venu ici

-Carte de combat, carte de la puissance, cria-t-elle

Cette dernière avait combiner 2 cartes et elle fonçait droit sur la sorcière qui tentait tant bien que mal de l'évité. 

-Erase, libère-les de leur cage

La carte de l'effacement libéra les prisonniers pendant que Sakura continuait sa lutte acharné. Elle dégageait une telle quantité d'énergie que s'en devenait dangereux. Sakura ne s'en rendait pas compte, elle était aveugler par un désir de vengeance. 

-Sakura, crie Lionel, Arrête

Il avait senti que cela devenait dangereux mais elle ne tenait pas compte de lui, à vrai dire, seul la victoire comptait à ses yeux. 

-Il faut partir, fit Law

-Non, je ne pars pas sans elle, répliqua Lionel

Tenshi attrapa Lionel et Law récita une courte formule. En un instant, ils se retrouvèrent en bas de la montagne. Le combat faisait rage en haut et Sakura avait détruit la moitié du château. Dans une ultime attaque Sakura dégagea tellement d'énergie qu'elle fit explosé le château en mille morceaux.

-SAKURA, crie le chasseur

A suivre …


	15. Chapitre 15, Séparation

Gomen Nasaï pour le retard mais j'avais une tonne de chose à faire, entre mon bac et le boulot. Donc voilà la suite que vous attendez, enfin je l'espère. Petite réponse aux reviews:

****

Nahi: Ne t'inquiet pas, je ne suis pas morte ^^ et je n'ai pas arrêté non plus, j'ai juste pas eut le temsp d'aller sur le net avant. Tu vas avoir de la lecture mais je te préviens que la suite n'est pas pour tout de suite alors ne dévore pas trop vite ce chapitre. C'est promis que je vais essayer de me dépêcher car en fait Sakura est le premier fic que j'ai fait et je voudrais bien avancer celui-là, mais avec les autres c'est la galère. Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes plus grandes fans ( si j'en ai ???? En tout cas, tu es la première sur ce site) et je ferais mon possible pour ne pas trop traîner. Et pi au passage, merci pour ton review sur les chroniques, c'est vrai que j'ai une imagination débordante et je vais bientôt faire la 2ème chronique, c'est promis que je me dépêché. Gomen pour le retard +_+

****

Jaina: La soudaine soif de vengeance de notre petite Sakura ne sera pas expliquée dans ce chapitre, mais tu verras, je vais l'écrire dans le suivant, enfin…

****

Caroline: Merci beaucoup pour ton review et ton mail. Et pi pour mon manga, je suis d'accord mais par contre il va falloir que je les rescanne car j'ai plus mon CD ou ils étaient. Tu me diras si tu veux un format particulier pour les pages. Et pi d'ici là, j'aurais sûrement fait un tour sur ton site ^^. 

Bon, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture.

****

Chapitre 15: Séparation

Des gravas leurs tombèrent dessus. Mya murmura quelques mots elfiques et ils s'envolèrent dans les airs pour éviter les pierres qui tombaient en bas de la montagne. La dernière attaque avait complètement détruit le château, il ne restait plus que les fondations et encore. Les 4 compagnons virent Sakura enveloppée d'une intense lumière. Elle avait 2 ailes dans son dos qui la maintenaient dans les airs. Lionel voyait bien que sa bien aimée était en transe. 

-Sakura, crie-t-il

La chasseuse avait les yeux clos et ne réagissait absolument pas à ses appels. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, elle laissait le flux d'énergie l'envahir malgré le danger que cela comportait pour sa vie. Sakura entendait une voix lointaine l'appeler. La maîtresse des cartes ne connaissait pas cette voix mais elle lui inspirait confiance. La voix lui demandait de la suivre, Sakura était incapable de faire autrement, elle était déboussolée. Pourtant, Sakura hésite, elle entend une autre voix qui lui semble plus familière. Elle ouvre les yeux mais n'est pas vraiment consciente de ce qui se passe. Elle voit Lionel. La chasseuse voudrait bien aller le rejoindre mais la voix l'en empêche, elle est plus forte, elle s'en va. Où ? Sakura n'en sait rien.

Sakura disparaît sous les yeux de nos jeunes amis. Lionel reste figé, il a le regard perdu dans le vide ou plutôt là ou était Sakura.

-SAKURA, crie-t-il à pleins poumons

Lionel semble désespéré et les 2 elfes le voient bien. Ils se posent dans une prairie non loin d'ici. Le chasseur s'écroule à terre. Il donne un furieux coup de poing dans l'herbe et regarde Mya

-Ramène-moi là-bas

-Mais… Lionel…

Il avait le regard noir empli de colère. Mya ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Tenshi se plaça devant elle

-Elle n'est pas là-bas, je ne ressens plus son aura

-Elle est peut-être évanouie, je veux y retourner

-Même évanouie, on sentirait son aura, ne soit pas idiot

-Je… Sakura, murmura-t-il

Il n'avait pas pu la protéger. Il s'en voulait. L'elfe s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, elle a voulu nous protéger

-C'est moi qui aurais du la protéger, répliqua Lionel

-Tu…Elle ne peut pas être bien loin

-On va la retrouver, fit Law en se posant sur l'épaule de Lionel

Il lui sourit, d'un sourire un peu gauche. Il ne fallait pas perdre espoir, Sakura ne l'aurait jamais perdu. Lionel regarda Mya

-Tu as bien dit que la demeure de Malar n'était pas loin

-Euh… Oui, à peut-être une semaine à cheval, répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné

-Alors, il ne faut pas perdre de temps, fit-il en se relevant

Les 2 elfes le regardaient surpris, mais sa réaction était logique, ils devaient se dépêcher d'aller chez Malar car il était plus puissant qu'eux.

-Bon, alors d'ici, il faut se rendre à Gatod pour pouvoir acheter des chevaux et repartir

-Et Gatod, c'est loin ???

-A 2 jours de marche, répondit la fée

Lionel sentait déjà son moral redescendre. 2 jours de marche, avec une semaine à cheval, pourvu que rien n'arrive à Sakura, sinon, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Ils se mirent en route. Lionel resta silencieux pendant une bonne partie du voyage ce qui mit mal à l'aise les 3 autres. Au bout d'un moment, il commença à questionner Mya sur Malar

-Tu es sûr qu'il peut la retrouver, demanda-t-il pour la énième fois

-OUI, crie l'elfe, je te l'ai dit chais pas combien de fois, il va retrouver Sakura et en moins de temps qu'il nous faut pour aller jusque chez lui.

-Excuse, mais…

-Je sais, tu es inquiet mais arrête car sinon, c'est moi qui vais te faire disparaître

Mya était énervée, même si elle le comprenait parfaitement. Elle tenait toujours la main de Tenshi mais ils n'avaient rien fait, ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés. Ils respectaient le pauvre Lionel, il ne voulait qu'il fasse une autre déprime et menace de se suicider.^__^ Lionel regagna son silence. Après une bonne heure de marche, ils arrivèrent à Gatod.

-Enfin, déclara Lionel

-C'est pas trop tôt, fit Mya qui en avait par-dessus la tête de marcher

-Bon, on achète des chevaux et on file, enchaîna le chasseur

-Quoi !!! firent-ils en même temps

-T'es malade, crie Mya, tu veux vraiment que je meure de fatigue

-Et moi donc, je sens même plus mes pieds, renchérit Tenshi

Law haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas cette peine puisqu'elle était assise sur les épaules de nos héros. Lionel les regarda

-Je rigole, déclara-t-il, si vous aviez vu votre tête

Il sourit de bon cœur et cela faisait plaisir à voir, bien que les 2 elfes étaient au bord de la crise cardiaque quand il avait dit cela. Il se dirigèrent vers une auberge et prirent 2 chambres, une pour notre couple d'elfe et l'autre pour Lionel et Law. Une fois installé, Lionel laissa les 2 elfes dans leur chambre et parti avec Law dans la ville. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Lionel arpenta les rues avec une multitude de magasins. Sakura aurait bien aimé les faire. Il s'arrêta devant un bijoutier. Il y avait dans la vitre un pendentif qu'il voudrait bien offrir à sa bien aimée. C'était une chaîne en or (vi ça existe même chez les elfes ^__^), avec un pendentif en forme de fleur de cerisier. Ce qui lui paraissait étrange c'est qu'on aurait dit une vraie fleur. 

-Tu peux l'acheté si tu veux lui offrir

-Et comment, c'est elle qui a gagné le concours, pas moi

-Tu peux utiliser son compte, de toute façon, elle ne le saura pas

C'est vrai que Law avait raison, et puis…Lionel entra dans le magasin pour avoir des renseignements sur le collier. Le vendeur lui dit que c'était une vraie fleur envoûtée par un sort elfique. 

-C'est pour cela qu'elle garde sa forme et ses couleurs, acheva le vendeur.

-Je le prends. Law, murmure-t-il à la fée, tu…

La fée alla directement au comptoir et régla le collier. Le vendeur paru surpris et elle lui sourit en disant qu'ils étaient de passage sur Soez. Ils sortirent de la boutique.

-J'espère que cela lui fera plaisir, du moins, encore faut-il qu'on la retrouve

-Bien sûr qu'on va la retrouver

Law voudrait bien le rassurer mais elle ne savait pas comment. Ils continuèrent à déambuler dans les rues. La nuit tomba assez vite et ils rentrèrent à l'auberge. Lionel alla déposer le petit paquet sur la table tandis que Law frappa à la porte des 2 elfes.

-J'arrive, fit Mya

Elle ouvrit la porte. Elle était décoiffée et semblait un peu essoufflée ^__^. Law entra et jeta un regard à Tenshi qui était dans le même état que son amie. L'elfe lui fit un grand sourire innocent.

-Lionel va arriver, alors recoiffe-toi, déclara Law moqueuse

-Gna gna gna

Mya regagna la salle de bain pour se donner un coup de peigne. Le chasseur entra comme si de rien n'était. 

-Alors, vous avez trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant en ville

-Non, pas grand chose, mentit Lionel, mais c'est une très belle ville.

Il adressa un regard à Law. Elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas parler du collier. Elle le comprenait, s'il voulait faire une surprise à sa Sakura, le dire à Mya n'était pas le meilleur moyen *__*. Il faut dire que son amie a un peu tendance à oublier ce que c'est qu'un secret et le répète tout haut. 

-Bon, on va manger où ? fit Mya sur un ton enjoué

-Bah, j'en sais rien, Law et moi on a fait que les boutiques. A moins que…

-J'ai repéré un petit restaurant sympathique, pendant que tu regardais ailleurs, fit-elle avec un grand sourire à l'intention de Lionel

-Alors, on y va, je meurs de faim

On entendit un gros gargouillis qui résonna dans la chambre.

-Oups, sorry, mais j'ai pas mangé depuis que ces trolls m'ont capturée

-Je comprends pourquoi tu as si faim. Vite, au resto avant qu'elle nous dévore nous, plaisanta Tenshi

-Grrr, revient ici !

Elle se mit à sa poursuite dans les escaliers. Lionel ferma leur chambre et donna les clefs à l'entrée pendant que les 2 elfes étaient en train de s'embrasser dehors. Quand ils virent Lionel, ils furent gênés.

-Faites pas cette tête là, je vais bien

Ils se dirigèrent vers le resto, prirent une table vers un aquarium avec des poissons aux formes et aux couleurs bizarres. Les plats aussi étaient tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres, mais c'était pas si mauvais que ça en avait l'air.

Ils rentrèrent tard dans la nuit. La brise fraîche caressait le visage du chasseur. Il pensait à Sakura, en priant pour que rien ne lui arrive.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, déclara Law qui était sur son épaule.

-Je l'espère, car elle m'est vraiment précieuse.

Lionel regarda les étoiles. Sakura était comme l'une d'entres elles, égarée quelque part ; elle attendait certainement que Lionel viennent la chercher.

-"J'arrive mon amour"

Les 2 elfes rentrèrent dans leur chambre en saluant Lionel. Law se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt. Le chasseur pensait à Sakura. Elle le hantait au point qu'il s'endormit bien longtemps après les autres, trop fatigués pour continuer à s'interroger sur le lieu où pouvait être sa Sakura.

****

A suivre …

BOUH, que c'est triste, Sakura est toute seule T_T. Mais vous saurez pas où elle est, na na na na nère. Non je rigole, chui pas assez méchante pour faire cela. Vous le saurez dans pas longtemps. Comme toujours laissez moi un petit review pour me dire vos impressions.

Bizous Law

PS: J'ai enfin mis en ligne les "Atlantië Chronicles", celle dont j'ai du parler vers le chapitre 7 et suivant. Pour les fans de cette fic, il est intéressant d'un jeter un œil, mais attention les yeux ça se perd facilement ^^


	16. Chapitre 16, Mais où est sakura ?

Et voilà la suite que vous attendez, enfin je l'espère. Petites réponses au reviews:

Nahi: Merci beaucoup Nahi et je vais me dépêché à écrire les chap suivant ainsi que ceux des chroniques, car je traîne un peu. Je te remercie vraiment de lire ce fic car peut de personne me laisse de review et je suis contente quand je lis les tiens. Merci encore pour tes encouragements. ET je t'en pris, péte pas un câble à cause de mon retard, c'est pô ma faute * chibis eyes *

Caroline: Mais non, ils vont pas rester trop loin l'un de l'autre, car moi aussi j'aime pas les voir séparé. C'est juste pour mettre du piment. Au passage, merci pour ton mail. 

Bon, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture.

****

Chapitre 16: Mais ou est Sakura ?

Le soleil entra timidement dans la chambre ou dormait encore le chasseur. Law était réveillé depuis un moment et regardait le ciel bleu qui ne montrait aucun nuage. 

-"Que peut-il bien faire en ce moment ?"

Elle repensait encore et toujours à lui, même si elle savait bien que ses chances de le revoir était quasi nul. Elle ferma les yeux et un doux petit vent vient lui caresser le visage.

-Bonjour Law

-Ah ! Bonjour Lionel, bien dormi ?

-On va dire qu'oui, répondit-il avec un petit sourire

Law le lui rendit. Elle se doutait bien que la disparition de Sakura l'avait quelque peu empêché de dormir.

-Mya et Tenshi sont déjà en bas pour acheter le déjeuner qu'ils ramèneront ici

-Bon… J'ai le temps de me changer

Il entra dans la salle de bain, se débarbouilla la figure et enfila son pantalon brun avec des poches et un t-shirt noir. Il regarda le petit paquet qui trônait sur le lavabo. Il le fourra dans sa poche et ressorti.

-SALUT ! cria Mya

L'elfe entra dans la chambre toute joyeuse avec ses 2 paquets dans les bras. C'était tout le contraire du chasseur qui dut se forcé à sourire.

-Bonjour Mya, où est Tenshi ?

-Il arrive avec le reste, fit-elle tout sourire

Tenshi débarqua dans la chambre avec plein de paquet dans les bras.

-Merci

-De rien, articula-t-il, j'avais pas trop le choix car Mzelle est parti devant un peu vite.

Mya le débarrassa des sacs pour installer le petit déjeuné. Ils étaient toujours aussi en forme ses 2 là.

-Je suis allé voir les chevaux qu'ils avaient et j'en ai réservé 4 qu'ont ira prendre en début de matinée. On ira faire les provisions et on est sera en route pour…. Disons, pour la fin de matinée, débita l'elfe en mangeant

-Pas avant ? demanda Lionel

-Nan, répondit-elle la bouche pleine

Une fois le petit déjeuné finit, Mya les entraîna vers leurs nouveaux chevaux qui était à l'autre bout de la ville. Les garçons furent envoyer faire les provisions car d'est trop lourds pour elle avait dit Mya ^^. En 1 heure, tout fut près et ils se mirent en route pour la demeure de Malar. 

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que le soir, non loin d'un étang afin d'avoir un point d'eau. Pendant que les autres installèrent le camp; Law se dirigea vers l'étang. La fée s'assit devant l'étendu bleu et du bout de son doigt effleura la surface de l'eau.

__

Miroir de l'eau

Révélateur de l'avenir,

Reflète-moi le futur.

Je souhaiterai savoir,

Ou se trouve Sakura ?

Ou est notre espoir ?

Elle dessina un cercle sur l'eau. A l'intérieur du cercle, l'eau se troubla et devient aussi brillante que la lumière de la lune. Une silhouette se dessine, devenant de plus en plus net.

-KOJI ????????

Le miroir se brise, laissant la fée très perplexe avec cette vision. Pourquoi elle avait vu son amour ? Elle avait pourtant demander à voir Sakura ? Law ne comprenait plus rien. Elle décida de retourner au camp mais sans rien dire à Mya. 

La soirée se passa sans encombre et lorsque tout le monde fut endormi, une ombre se détacha, s'éloigna du camp pour se retrouver au milieu d'un champ. Le vent vient caresser le visage de Lionel. Il sorti son épée et commença à s'entraîner. Il devait évacuer tout son énergie sinon, il ne trouverais pas le sommeil. Il passa une bonne heure à lutter contre des ennemies invisibles mais son esprit était embrouillé. Il s'arrêta fatigué et suant. 

-Sakura…

Il leva la tête vers le ciel couvert d'étoiles. Ne pas perdre espoir, c'est ce qu'elle ferait même si… La situation l'est. Il se dirigea vers son lit improvisé, blottit entre 2 grosses racines et tout en observant le ciel, Lionel rejoignit bientôt les bras de Morphée. 

****

A suivre …

Si vous vous posez des questions sur à qui pense Law, il faut lire "Atlantië Chronicles", sinon, vous ne comprendrez rien. 

Bizous Law


	17. Chapitre 17, Le rayonnement d'une étoile

Vous allez enfin savoir ce qui est arrivé à Sakura. J'entend déjà des " c'est pas trop tôt" _. Gomen ne mais fallait bien du suspense. 

Nahi: Chui désolé pour mon retard de l'autre fois, mais ma beta-lectrice était en vacances. Sinon, merci de m'encourager et je continuerais ce fic même si vous n'êtes pas nombreux à le lire. * blush * Merci aussi pour le compliment, mais le message qui est dans la série, à savoir garder toujours espoir et l'amour qui triomphe de tout son imprégné en moi tellement j'adore cette série. Et de tout façon, ça ne serait pas du Sakura s'il n'y avait aucun de ses 2 messages ^^. Merchi encore, je t'adore Kisu !

Bon, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture.

****

Chapitre 17: Le rayonnement d'une étoile

" Où suis-je ? "

La jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes ouvrit lentement les yeux car le soleil l'aveuglait. Elle s'habitua à la lumière après quelques minutes puis scruta la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. On se croirait dans un château fort. La pièce était dans les couleurs de bleus. Il y avait une grande commode dans un coin avec un paravent pas très loin. Des vêtements étaient posés sur un divan. Une coiffeuse faisait face au lit à baldaquin dans lequel se trouvait la chasseuse. 

"Ca y est, je suis morte est…. J'espère que c'est ça le paradis ? "

-Bonjour !

-KKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA

Le crie strie de la jeune fille fit reculer la petite fée qui venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux. Sakura regardait la petite créature qui s'était posé sur les draps en satin rose dont la chasseuse se recouvrait, comme pour se protéger. La petite fée avait la peau bleuté, comme Law, sauf que celle-ci avait des cheveux bleus avec des mèches vertes. Elle portait une robe jaune avec une étrange bordure en orange, on aurait dit comme de la fourrure. 

-Désolé de t'avoir fait peur Maîtresse des Cartes, fit-elle avec une voix douce.

-C'est pas grave…. Et appelle-moi Sakura, s'il te plait.

-D'accord, moi, c'est Yala.

-Enchanté, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. 

La chasseuse était encore un peu sous le choc de son réveille un peu brutal. Elle observait la petite fée qui se tenait encore devant elle, comme si elle attendait une question ou un ordre. 

-Tu…. Tu ressemble à Law, finit par dire Sakura

Au mon de la fée qui l'accompagnait, celle-ci releva brusquement la tête avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

-Tu l'as connais ?

-Oui, j'étais avec elle et Mya avant d'atterrire ici.

-Comment va-t-elle ? 

-Euh…. Bien

La petite fée la regarda un peu suspicieuse. 

-Tu n'en sais rien vu ta tête.

-Ben non, puisque que je ne suis plus avec elles. Mais je sais qu'elles vont chez un dénommé Malar.

-Malar…. Mais vous êtes chez lui, Maîtresse des Cartes.

-QUOI ?????????????????

Sakura n'en revenait pas, elle était déjà chez lui mais et les autres ? Espérons qu'il le soit aussi. Elle se lève d'un bon mais elle s'aperçoit qu'elle ne porte qu'une chemisette de satin rose foncé. 

-Euh…

-Là-bas, tu as des habits à ta disposition.

Elle pointa le divan. Sakura pris une robe couleur émeraude digne d'une robe de Tiffany. Tiffany…. Son amie lui manquait. Elle aimerait tellement lui raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle se retourna pour voir Yala qui l'attendait devant la porte. 

-Je vais te conduire vers Malar

-Merci

La petite fée guida Sakura à travers les nombreux couloirs. Elles arrivèrent devant une grande porte qui donnait sur un immense jardin. Malar se tenait juste en bas des escaliers. Il semblait l'attendre. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe bleue, un peu comme Merlin. Il avait un aspect plus jeune que le sorcier connu de tous les enfants. 

-Bienvenue Maîtresse de Cartes

-Je vous en pris, répondit la chasseuse gênée, appelé-moi Sakura.

-Aussi modeste que Clow.

Sakura le regarde avec de grands yeux et se met à rougir. Elle descend les escaliers et lui demande:

-Pourquoi je suis la seule ici ? Où sont les autres ?

Le vieux magicien lui sourit devant tant d'empressement.

-Ils ne vont pas tarder à venir nous rejoindre. Et vous êtes ici car vous ne contrôler pas totalement tous vos pouvoirs. 

-C'est pour cela que je suis entrée en transe ?

-Oui, il faut que vous trouviez votre équilibre

-Equilibre ? Répète Sakura intrigué

-Oui, car tu es protéger par l'étoile, je me trompe ?

-Non, c'est exact 

-Et bien, sur Soez, nous avons notre Princesse de lumière et des étoiles, Varda, qui protége contre l'ombre. 

Sakura écoutait ce que lui expliquait Malar et compris qu'elle devait alors s'en servir, mais comment ?

-Ca veux dire que je dois faire comme Mya et demander de l'aide à Varda

-C'est à peu près cela. Mais la magie élfique est un peu plus compliquée que cela. 

Malar emmena Sakura un peu plus loin dans le jardin pour lui apprendre à se servir du pouvoir de son étoile. La jeune fille était décidément une très bonne élève car elle après en une après-midi à se servir de certaine incantation mais toujours en rapport avec son étoile car elle ne connaissait pas trop la magie élfique et ses pouvoirs n'était pas issue de celle-ci. 

-Nous allons arrêter pour aujourd'hui

-Je n'aurais besoin que de cela ?

-Bien sûr, c'est déjà bien assez pour vous, jeune demoiselle

Sakura rougit comme une pivoine. Malar la conduit alors dans une grande salle ou mangeait toutes les créatures qui vivait ici. La jeune fille mangea principalement avec Yala car c'était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait. Elle vit tout de même des trolls, nains et autres créatures. La petite fée se chargeait de lui expliquer certaines choses. Puis elle raccompagna Sakura dans sa chambre car elle ne savait pas où elle était.

-Merci beaucoup Yala

-De rien Sakura

Sakura ferma la porte et quitta la robe pour revêtir la chemisette de satin rose. Elle alla s'accouder sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour y regarder les étoiles d'un air rêveur.

-Varda, murmura-t-elle

Soudain, une lueur apparue devant elle puis se dissipa et laissant apparaître une femme d'une splendeur. Elle avait une longue robe rouge et des cheveux blonds qui cascadait sur le sol. 

-Bonjour Maîtresse des Cartes

Sakura resta muette devant cette apparition.

-Tu es très doué, ainsi, je suis venu te faire un cadeau

La jeune fille se releva, regardant la jeune femme. Elle n'osait parler tellement sa beauté était sans égale. 

-Je…

-Désolé de te surprendre ainsi. Je suis venu te remettre cela.

Varda lui tend alors un petit pendentif qui ressemblait à une goutte d'eau. Sakura se saisit du pendentif en le regardant avec curiosité, lançant un regard à la princesse de la lumière pour en savoir plus. 

-Si jamais l'obscurité envahit ta lumière, ceux-ci te protégera.

Elle lui sourit puis disparut dans un flot de lumière, aussi étrangement qu'elle était venue. Sakura mit le pendentif autour de son cou avant de reporter son attention sur les étoiles. Elle sourit. La jeune fille avait eut la visite d'une princesse qui allait la protéger. Le sommeil se fit alors sentir. La chasseuse se dirigea vers son lit avant de s'endormir en pansant à ses amis. 

**********************************

Malar se tenait devant le Miroir de Crystal. On pouvait y voir apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. 

-Comment vont-ils ?

-Sakura se porte comme un charme, tandis que les autres ne vont pas tarder, répondit Malar

-Je viendrais bientôt dans ce cas.

-Tu sais très bien qu'ici sera toujours comme ta maison, Clow

-Oui, mais j'ai avec moi quelqu'un de très cher au cœur de la Maîtresse des Cartes et je pense qu'elle souhaite la voir.

-A ta guise, mais je te reverrais dans ton monde, car tu vas utiliser beaucoup trop tes pouvoirs pour emmener une personne qui n'en a point.

-Je prends ce risque, fit Anthony en souriant.

-Je te dis donc à bientôt Clow

-Oui, A bientôt mon ami

Le miroir se brouilla pour enfin donner le reflet de la personne qui se trouvait en face. Malar esquiva un sourire, heureux de savoir bientôt son ancien ami ici, enfin…. Plutôt sa réincarnation mais cela restait la même personne tout de même. Le magicien se retira de la petite pièce qui ne contenait juste ce miroir géant. 

****

A suivre …

Je tiens à remercier Nahi qui me soutiens de puis le début ainsi que ma bêta-lectrice Shi-sama car si elles n'étaient pas là, je crois que je continuerais pas ce fic. Merci encore, et laissez-moi un review, pleaseuh. Bizous Law ^^


	18. Chapitre 18, Heureuses retrouvailles

Un chapitre tout gentil avant de commencer les choses sérieuses. ^^

Nadège: Tu l'a lu d'une traite * sifflement d'admiration * J'en suis toute ému. En tout cas, merci beaucoup car peu de personne me laisse de review, à croire que personne aime ce fic, pour tant c'est mon premier et je ne cesse de l'amélioré de chapitre en chapitre. En tout cas, merci pour le complément * blush * Voili la suite ^^

Nahi: Voili le chapitre et j'ai eut pas mal de soucis pour venir sur le net, Gomen. Et le pire c'est qu'avec la tonne de devoirs que j'ai, je vais avoir du mal à continuer. Donc, je continu d'écrire sur des brouillons ( ai po le choix si je veux avancer ) Mais je dispose de peu de temps pour les recopier et donc la publication va donc être parfois longue, parfois courte, ça dépendra du temps que j'ai. chui désolé mais j'ai po trop le choix, surtout que je veux avoir mon bac ^^. Bon, je te rassure que je le finirais ce fic. Merci encore pour tes encouragements, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir d'avoir un de tes reviews ^___^

Bon, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture.

****

Chapitre 18: Heureuses retrouvailles

Le lendemain matin, la chasseuse croyait avoir rêvé tout ce qui s'était passé, mais à la vue des lieux, elle savait bien que tout cela était bien réel. Elle posa une main sur le pendentif que Varda lui avait donné cette nuit, voulant à tout prix retrouver ses amis ainsi que son Lionel. Elle sauta du lit et s'habilla avec une jupe rose et un haut vert. C'était des habiles elfiques, comme ceux de Mya. 

-C'est décidé, je vais à leur recherche.

Décidée, Sakura sortit de la chambre et s'engouffra dans les couloirs. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'y trouvait encore, ne sachant pas où elle avait atterri. Elle essaya de penser à quelle carte pouvait la sortir de là.

-Dash, murmure-t-elle (= La Furie)

Sakura se mit à courir aussi vite que le vent et se retrouva en un instant dehors. Le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel. Elle en déduit qu'elle avait du dormir un bon moment et qu'il devait être autour des 10h30. Elle descendit les escaliers, attirée par des rires. Elle vit une grande table au milieu du jardin mais elle se trouvait sous un immense arbre qui semblait avoir plus d'un siècle. Elle s'avança prudemment, ne sachant pas qui s'y trouvait.

-SAKURA !!!!

La jeune fille vit une tornade brune lui sauter dessus, se retrouvant soudainement à terre. 

-My…Mya !!!

-Alors comme ça va ? Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs. Ne rentre plus jamais en transe ainsi, j'ai faillis mourir d'inquiétude, dépita l'elfe. D'ailleurs, y'en a un qui faisait les cents pas à chaque fois qu'on faisait une pause.

Sakura sourit devant cette inquiétude que l'elfe lui portait, elle était vraiment géniale. Elles se relevèrent et virent une petite fée bleue accourir. 

-MYA, t'aurais pu te retenir. Contente de te revoir, enchaîne Law avec un grand sourire.

Elle scruta les environs puis reporta son attention sur la chasseuse. Lionel et Tenshi les rejoignirent peu après. Lionel alla directement prendre Sakura dans ses bras la serrant très fort contre lui.

-J'ai eut tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.

-Tout vas bien, ne t'inquiète pas, murmure-t-elle

Elle était plus que heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouver son Lionel. Elle lui fit un rapide baiser sur les lèvres car Malar s'approchait du petit groupe. Il les fixa avec un regard paternel. Puis il regarda en direction du haut des escaliers. Sakura ne comprit pas, mais le voyant insister, elle tourna la tête pour regarder dans la même direction que lui. La jeune fille vit alors deux silhouettes se détacher. La chasseuse ouvrit de grand yeux et lâcha Lionel pour gravir les escaliers, manquant même de se manger à plusieurs reprises

-TIFFANY !!!

La chasseuse sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, les larmes aux yeux.

-Comme je suis contente de te voir, si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée

Son amie caressa les cheveux de Sakura, lui rendant son étreinte.

-Tu sais, beaucoup de monde se fait du souci pour toi.

Sakura se détacha de son amie, elle avait complètement oublié son père, Kéro et les autres.

-Ils vont bien ? Ils ne se font pas trop de soucis, hein ?

Tiffany sourit aux questions de son amie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais les voir pour leur dire comme tu vas.

-Mais comment es-tu venu ici ?

-C'est grâce à Anthony, fit-elle en le désignant du regard.

Celui-ci était déjà en bas des escaliers à parler avec les deux elfes et Malar. C'est vrai qu'il le connaissait, enfin… Sakura était tellement heureuse de voir sa meilleur amie qu'elle en oublia quelques petits détails. Lorsque les deux amies furent en bas, Lionel passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sakura pour l'enlacer. Tiffany les regarda et lâcha aussitôt:

-Ne me dite pas que j'ai raté ça ! Et moi qui n'ai même pas ma caméra T_T

Sakura rougit comme une pivoine devant la réflexion de son amie qui n'avait pas du tout changé. Mya observa les deux jeunes filles qui parlaient comme si elles n'avaient jamais été séparées. Sakura était en train de lui faire un résumé de tout ce qui s'était produit depuis son départ tandis que Tiffany buvait ses paroles. 

-Ah ! Viens, je vais te présenter. Voici Mya, Tenshi et…. Law, acheva-t-elle lorsque la petite fée se posa dans sa main.

-Je suis enchanté, fit son amie. Waouh elle est….

-Je suis quoi ??

-Une fée ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en rencontrer, fit Tiffany en regardant Law comme si elle rêvait. 

Law rougit sous le regard de Tiffany. Puis une voix attira son attention. La fée prit son envol pour ce diriger vers Yala. La fée était littéralement folle de joie de revoir son amie. 

Après toute ses retrouvailles, Malar les invita à prendre le déjeuner sous l'arbre qui était lui prêt depuis un bon moment. Tout se passa donc à merveille mais…. Law repensait à la prédiction qu'elle avait eut lorsqu'ils étaient en route pour ici. Elle avait vu Kôji mais elle ne l'avait pas vu en venant ni à leur arrivé. C'était plutôt étrange car elle ne se trompait jamais.

Yala voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait Law et ce décida à lui parler.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

-Non, tout vas bien, mentit la fée

-Vraiment ? 

-Euh… J'ai eu une prémonition qui ne s'est pas encore réalisée et pourtant, elle devait se passer ici.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore parti, elle peut arriver à tout moment, rassura son amie.

Law lui fit un sourire. Si seulement cela ne concernait pas lui, elle ne se ferait pas autant de soucis que ça, mais là, cela la tracassait énormément. 

La journée se passa sans encontre, Sakura fit une petite démonstration de ses pouvoirs à Tiffany qui voulait absolument voir comme elle faisait pour manipuler ses cartes sans les sortir. Anthony resta avec Malar une bonne partie du temps, à discuter du bon vieux temps et Tenshi et Mya restèrent avec Lionel pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas tout seul à ne rien faire. 

La soirée arriva donc très vite et nos jeunes amis trouvèrent que le temps était trop court pour ses retrouvailles. Mais la soirée ne faisait que commencer car Malar avait organisé une grande fête. Toutes les créatures y étaient; fées, elfes, trolls, nains. Tiffany commençait à regretter d'avoir suivit les conseils de Anthony qui était en autre de ne pas prendre sa caméra. 

Pendant la fête, Law sortit un instant, sentant une étrange présence, une présence qu'elle connaissait mais elle ne saurait dire à qui elle appartient. Elle avança dans le jardin, guidé par cette aura qui devenait de plus en plus faible. C'est alors qu'elle retrouva une fée à la peau de feu, saignant et épuisé.

-L…..Law, fit-il dans un dernier souffle avant de tomber inconscient.

La petite fée écarquilla des yeux ronds comme des billes. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, ses sens étaient brouillés, elle sentait beaucoup trop de présence. Elle reporta son attention sur la fée.

-Kôji !

Elle s'approcha très vite de lui, vérifiant s'il était encore en vie. 

-Il respire. OUF

Un bruit dans le taillis juste au dessus d'elle la fit relever le yeux. C'était un….

-MYA !!!!! Hurle la fée de toutes ses forces

****

A suivre …

J'espère que mes petites retrouvailles neu neu vous ont plus. Je sais que c'est un peu rapide mais bon. Et puis, je voulais que Tiffany et Anthony apparaissent un peu, les pauvres ils sont mit de côté depuis un bon moment. Par contre, je sais pas s'ils restent ou s'ils partent ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Laissez-moi un review

Bizous Law ^^


	19. Chapitre 19, A l'attaque !

Un chapitre tout gentil avant de commencer les choses sérieuses. ^^

Syanna-Okany: Merci beaucoup pour ton review, ça fait plaisir de pas avoir qu'une seul revieweuse

Nahi: Naaan, je me fâcherais po car j'aime avoir tes review ma pitite Nahi ^^ Et pi, je lâcherais po avant d'avoir fini, promis et tu epux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisssiiiiiiirrrrr t'avoir tes reviews GROS BISOUS ^^

Bon, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture.

****

Chapitre 19: A l'attaque !

Law lança un champ de protection autour d'elle et de Kôji, juste avant que cette monstrueuse créature ne leur saute dessus.

-Un hayar, murmure la fée pour elle-même.

C'était une sorte de loup-garou mais il se tenait debout, semblable à un homme. Le loup grogna, découvrant ainsi des grands crocs, prêt à attaquer dès que cette barrière gênante ne serait plus opérationnelle. La fée commençait à faiblir.

-Mya, répète-t-elle a voix basse.

Le loup garou tournait autour de la bulle bleu clair qui entourait ses deux proies. 

__

Manwë, 

Par le vent divin

Fait quitter la terre

A cette créature des Enfers

Une voix bien connu de la petite fée chantonna cette formule juste avant que le loup-garou ne se retrouve dans les airs.

-THUNDER !

La créature fut alors électrocuté dans les airs avant d'être projetée contre un arbre avec une violence telle que la bête hurlait encore sous la douleur des deux attaques.

-Law, est-ce que ça va ? Fit Mya en venant vers son amie.

-Oui, mais il faut s'occuper de Kôji. 

La fée bleu était auprès d'une fée à la peau rouge. L'elfe en déduit que c'était une fée du feu, mais comment elle savait son nom si celui-ci était évanoui ??? Mya ne dit rien et prit délicatement la fée en haillon dans la paume de sa main tandis que Law prit place sur son épaule, les yeux rivés sur le dénommé Kôji. Sakura couvrait leur retraite, faisant fuir le Hayar sous une autre décharge électrique.

Elles montèrent rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à la salle où se déroulait la fête. Malar qui avait senti les choses, vient vers l'elfe. Sakura les laissa pour retourner vers Tiffany et les autres, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère qui était soudainement devenu très lourde. 

Le magicien conduit Mya dans une chambre où elle déposa la fée rouge sur un lit. Elle jeta un regard à son amie, toujours sur son épaule. Law semblait visiblement trèèèès inquiète. Mais pourquoi ??? Le magicien soigna Kôji avec une formule magique puis il sortit, laissant les deux amies qui devaient parler.

-Law, je….

-C'était une personne de mon clan même si….

-Oui, je sais. Tu es né d'une fée de feu. Mais je croyais que seul tes parents comptaient pour toi, je….

Law regardait silencieusement Kôji. Elle déposa un timide baiser sur son front avant de voler jusqu'à l'épaule de son amie.

-En fait, reprit-elle, Kôji était mon premier amour et… Et il l'est resté. Je suis parti alors qu'il venait de me faire sa déclaration. Il m'aimait, malgré ma différence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est ici, mais le voir rempli mon cœur de joie.

Law repensa alors à la prémonition. Pas la peine d'en parler puisque maintenant elle savait pourquoi elle l'avait vu. Il était en danger alors que Sakura non.

-Je voudrais rester auprès de lui.

-Ok, répondit Mya avec un sourire tendre.

La petite fée bleue descendît de son perchoir pour se poster au côté de la fée allongée. L'elfe sorti de la pièce. Elle avait un pincement au cœur…. Cela la rendait triste que Law ne lui ait jamais parler de ça. L'elfe retourna dans la grande salle où tous les regards se firent interrogateurs.

-Tous va bien, fit-elle gênée.

Puis elle se dirigea vers Sakura et les autres. La chasseuse lui sourit et Mya engagea la conversation sur un autre sujet pour se changer les idées.

-Au fait Anthony, vous restez combien de temps sur Soez ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il calmement

Le regard de Tiffany se fit soudainement plus triste et Sakura pris la main de son amie en lui chuchotant:

-Viens, j'ai à te parler

La jeune fille tira sa meilleur amie dehors sous les regards amusés d'Anthony et Lionel. Elles descendirent dans le jardin et s'assirent sur un banc.

-bon, je commence. Tu as loupé un mois de cours, on a dit que tu étais parti avec ton père en Egypte pour raison personnelle.

-Un mois, répète la chasseuse. Mais cela fait 2 mois que je suis ici ?!!

-C'est exact mais Anthony m'a expliquée que le temps sur Soez passait plus que sur Terre.

Sakura ne put retenir un " Oh ! " devant les connaissances de son amie, qu'elle-même ne savait pas. Pour elle, 1 mois ou 2 sans Tiffany était un véritable supplice. Mais malgré cette séparation, la brune gardait son éternelle sourire. C'est alors que la chasseuse sentit une aura noir. C'était sûrement le Hayard de tout à l'heure sauf que…. Il n'était plus tout seul. Sakura fit lever Tiffany et l'entraîna en courant vers l'escalier.

-Mais….. Sakura…. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ???

La chasseuse plaça rapidement son amie derrière elle car les loup-garous qui les poursuivait avaient bondi pour mieux les avoir.

-SHIELD !

Un immense bouclier commença à recouvrir les deux jeunes filles mais il continuait aussi son ascension. Sakura voulait protéger le château de toute attaque ennemi mais ses pouvoirs le lui permettait pas de le faire. Ses pouvoirs trop instables, arrêtèrent le bouclier à moitié.

-Va chercher les autres !

Tiffany ne demanda pas plus d'explication, elle courut jusqu'au bâtiment. En haut des escaliers, elle tomba nez à nez avec le vieux magicien.

-Oh ! excusez-moi, il….

-Je sais, répondit-il avec un sourire ( un peu comme Clow ^^ )

Puis, il avança lentement vers le bas de l'escalier. Il prononça quelques mots en langage elfique et une sorte de champs de protection géant recouvrit toute la surface du château. Le loup-garou sauta en direction de la chasseuse mais il se cogna sur la parois transparente. Sakura recula, voyant que tout le monde était en sécurité y compris elle. Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'une multitude d'Hayars se montrèrent. 

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ??

-Les pouvoirs d'Ayor grandissent, il peut étendre le champ d'action de ses créatures.

-Je ne comprend pas, fit Sakura

-Mes pouvoirs faiblissent face à ceux de mon ennemi.

Mya et les autres accoururent vers les deux magiciens ainsi que des créatures curieuses de savoir qu'elle était cette agitation soudaine. A la vu des Hayars, Sakura perçut dans leurs regards de l'inquiétude voir même de la peur face aux évènements futurs. Et ce n'était que le début. Non, elle devait faire quelque chose avant que cela n'empire. Ayor la cherchait elle et personne d'autre.

-Malar, fit-elle pour rompre le silence. Si cela est possible, je voudrais repartir demain.

Tous la regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse, coupa Lionel.

Mais le regard que lui lança sa petite amie montrait sa détermination.

-C'est très gentil à toi, mais votre départ n'est que dans 3 jours.

-Alors après-demain ? Renchérit-elle

-Je ferais en sorte que tout sois prêt, répondit-il en baissant la tête devant son courage.

Puis le vieux magicien fit signe aux autres créatures de rentrer dans le palais tandis que Sakura et ses compagnons restaient dehors, sur la balcon.

-Sakura, je ne comprend pas ta décision, demanda Tiffany

-Tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute, lâche-t-elle.

-C'est faux, réplique Mya

Sakura lui sourit.

-Ayor me cherche moi, pas vous

Lionel n'avait cessé de regarder Sakura avec des yeux suspicieux. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle projetait de faire, mais il l'en dissuaderait.

-Bon, on ferait mieux d'aller dormir, trancha Anthony qui somnolait.

Tous le monde approuva et se retira dans sa chambre. Anthony et Tiffany occupaient la chambre en face de celle de Sakura et celle de Mya et Tenshi était à côté. Law passa la soirée avec Yala. Lionel suivit la chasseuse dans sa chambre car il n'en avait pas d'attitré.

La jeune fille alla directement derrière le paravent pour se changer. Elle ressortit vêtue d'une chemisette violine qui lui arrivait aux genous et lui donnait un air terriblement sexy. Le chasseur rougit furieusement à cette apparition qui pourrait faire pâlir une nymphe. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusée par le comportement de son amoureux. Elle s'approcha de lui, enserrant sa taille de ses bras, pour se blottir contre son torse. Lionel referma ses bras autour d'elle, voyant bien que Sakura avait besoin de réconfort.

-Lionel ?

-Moui !

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé au château de Daemona.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, murmure-t-il.

Elle se serra encore plus contre lui, cherchant cette chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué ses derniers jours. Le jeune homme commença à caresser les cheveux de sa petite amie, lui murmurant :

-Je vais aller me changer si tu veux bien me lâcher !

-Moui, fit-elle boudeuse. Il y a des affaires pour toi derrière le paravent.

Elle lui sourit, se détacha de sa bouillotte personnelle et se dirigea vers le lit. Sakura s'enfuit sous les couvertures tandis que le chasseur se changea. Il revient juste vêtu d'une chemise et de son short. Il ne voulait pas vraiment dormir avec elle sans rien d'autre que son boxer. Le chasseur se glissa dans le lit, toujours aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elle se rapprocha de lui, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. 

-Sakura, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, tout va bien 

Elle fixa les deux noisettes de son amour avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Lionel enserra sa taille, la collant contre lui tout en approfondissant ce baiser si doux et empli de tendresse. La jeune fille se laissa aller cette tendresse puis se pelotonna dans les bras de son Lionel. Il s'endormit avant elle, fatigué par la journée passée à cheval.

Sakura contempla son visage éclairé par la Lune. Elle savait bien que s'il la suivait demain, il serait en grand danger, comme tous les autres. Et Tiffany ? Et Anthony ? Vont-ils rester ? La chasseuse avait bien vu que le voyage entre leur deux monde avait fatigué la réincarnation de Clow. Elle ne voulait pas les mettre en danger, car ses amis sont beaucoup plus précieux. Elle devait le faire, pour eux. Sakura avait pris sa décision et personne ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis.

****

A suivre …

Law: Waouh, je refais dans les chapitre longs, cela faisait un moment que ça m'était pas arrivé 

Shi-sama: Tu m'étonnes ! ^^

Law: Raaa, ça va, j'ai pas qu'une fic en cours alors….

Shi-sama: Ouais, si tu n'en rajoutais pas au fur et à mesure, t'en aurais moins à écrire.

Law: Voilà que je me fais remonter les bretelles mwa

Shi-sama: Travail d'une bêta-lectrice, botter les fesse de l'auteuse de temps en temps

Law: * lève un soucril * Tu la trouvée où ta règle stupide ?

Shi-sama: Euh….. Laissez lui un review ^^* part en courant *

Law: Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii * lui cours après * REVIENS !


	20. Chapitre 20, Départ en sols

Kikoo ^^

Après une super gaffe de ma part, et voui, j'ai publié le chapitre 19 avant le 18 ^^0000 

Toute en enfin redevenu normal et je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont reviewé, ça me fait plaisir.

Et dire que je pensais faire une zolie fic, pourquoi personne ne laisse jamais de review ? 

C'est si pourri que ça ?????? 

Bon, je me tais car sinon je vais me faire engueuler par Nahi ^^°. 

Bon, je vous souhaite donc une Bonne Lecture, bien que je sais pô trop quand la suite va arriver.

****

Chapitre 20: Départ en solo

Le soleil traversa timidement la chambre, éclairant un lit à baldaquin. Un jeune homme, les cheveux bruns en bataille, se releva. Il n'y avait personne à ses côtés.

-Sakura ?

Mais personne ne répondit à son appel. Il se releva et s'habilla rapidement. Il sortit de la pièce pour tomber nez à nez avec Mya, les cheveux n'importe comment, habillée d'une nuisette verte pomme qui ne couvrait pas grand chose.

-Bonjour Lionel * Baille *

-B'jour. Tu as vu Sakura ?

-Naaan, je viens de me lever, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. Merci, répondit-il en souriant.

Lionel se dirigea vers le salon, qui ressemblait plus à une salle où était organisés les grands festins d'antan. Certaines créatures mangeaient leur déjeuner, d'autres bavardaient. Il chercha Sakura du regard mais il ne la vit point. Le chasseur s'assit à l'écart et commença à manger. Il fut vite rejoint par Law et Yala. Peu de temps après, ils étaient tous dans la salle, à l'exception de la chasseuse. Malar arriva avec son calme naturel et son sourire apaisant. Lionel devina de suite que quelque chose se passait.

-Jeunes gens, je vous prie de ne pas vous emballer.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Sakura ? Fit-il sur un ton quelque peu agressif.

-Elle est venue me voir ce matin, disant qu'elle ne voulait pas vous impliquer dans ce combat dont le seul but est une confrontation entre elle et Ayor.

-Mais elle ne peut pas y arriver toute seule, réplique Mya en se levant.

-Je le sais, c'est pour cela que je l'ai laissé faire tout en prenant grand soin de préparer le nécessaire pour votre voyage. Elle n'a qu'une heure ou deux d'avance sur vous.

La réincarnation de Clow comprit bien vite que le magicien avait fait cela afin que la jeune chasseuse se rende compte à quel point elle ne doit pas y aller seule. Car ses amis sont sa force, ses espoirs et ce pourquoi elle se battait.

-Merci beaucoup Malar, fit Anthony à l'intention de tout le monde. Je crois qu'il est grand temps de la rejoindre.

-Clow, es-tu certain de bien vouloir rester sur Soez ? Tes pouvoirs ne sont plus aussi puissant qu'avant.

Un long silence régna entre les deux magiciens. Anthony savait que trop bien cela.

-Oui, fit-il avec un sourire. Et puis, je maîtrise encore un peu la magie elfique.

Malar lui rendit son sourire, puis il conduit la petite troupe vers leurs montures. Ils se mirent rapidement en selle et partir en direction du Lac aux Fées, la direction qu'avait pris Sakura quelques heures avant. Ils galopèrent toute la matinée sans pour autant trouver Sakura, chevauchant plaines, collines, forêts. Anthony arriva à faire céder Lionel et ils firent une halte vers midi, pour reposer leurs chevaux ainsi qu'eux-mêmes, épuisés et affamés.

-Qu'est-ce qui a Mya ? Demande Law devant le comportement étrange de son amie.

-Je sens une aura….

L'elfe se dirigea vers la source qui se trouvait dans la foret.

-Sakura ! Je sais que c'est toi, cria Mya sûr d'elle.

La chasseuse sortit des bois avec sa monture, se dirigeant vers ses amis.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Je dois y aller seule !

-C'est de la folie d'y aller toute seule, réplique Anthony. Mieux vaut que tu sois avec tes amis, non ?

Elle savait bien où le descendant de Clow voulait en venir. Elle adressa un sourire d'excuse et rejoignit le groupe. Sakura se rapprocha de Lionel qui la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement. Elle le rassura mais il n'arrêta pas de la surveiller au cas où elle repartirait. A la fin de la pause pique-nique, tous remontèrent en selles pour prendre la direction de leur destination.

-Au fait Anthony, vous allez rester avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve Ayor ? Demande Mya

-Oui, fit-il avec son sourire serein.

-Mais….. Cela n'est pas dangereux pour toi, fit remarquer Sakura, tu n'as plus vraiment de pouvoirs.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Sakura regarda sa meilleur amie. Tiffany n'avait aucun pouvoir ou connaissance en magie. Même si Anthony semblait serein quant à la futur attaque de l'ennemi, la chasseuse s'inquiétait. Et puis, elle les protégeraient, même si cela lui demanderait beaucoup d'attention. Ils avaient à peine fait quelques mètres que Sakura et les deux elfes sentirent une aura noir.

-Au fait Law, Kôji n'était toujours pas réveillé à notre départ ?

-Non, mais Yala va s'occuper de lui ^^

L'elfe lui fit un petit sourire. Elle devinait déjà les recommandations de la fée : Ne pas le laisser partir à sa recherche. Le petit groupe allait passer à la vitesse supérieur quand Sakura appela Shield. Un immense bouclier se forma autour d'eux tandis qu'un Hayar ressemblant à un dragon munit de plumes se cogna contre la paroi invisible avant d'atterrir sur le sol.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Tiffany qui s'accroche à Anthony

-Un hayar, répond Tenshi en observant la bête. Ce sont des créatures maléfiques envoyées par Ayor.

-Zut !

-Quoi ? Demande Mya à la jeune fille.

-J'aurais du prendre ma caméra !

Ses amis manquèrent de tomber de cheval alors que les deux elfes ainsi que la fée, ne comprirent absolument rien. C'est alors que le dragon secoua la tête puis fixa le petit groupe de ses yeux jaunes.

-Vous n'irez nul part, siffla l'Hayar

-Ah ouais ! Réplique Mya avec défie.

Le dragon cracha une boule de feu vers le groupe. Law se plaça devant la troupe, afin de faire une incantation. En quelques secondes, une boule naquît dans les mains de la fée, alimentée par l'eau du sol. Cette masse fluide grossissait à une allure fulgurante. Sakura retira shield alors que la fée bleutée lança son attaque vers le dragon. La boule fluide détruisit les attaques du dragon puis le recouvrit d'eau. Il se consuma sur place, partant en fumée au contact du liquide.

-Cela risque de vraiment se compliquer, fit Law.

-Oui, on risque d'en rencontrer de plus en plus.

-Raison de plus pour repartir au plus vite, enchaîna Sakura. 

Le petit groupe se remit en direction du Lac des fées et plus précisément de la cité interdite qui s'y trouvait: Atlantië. Cet endroit était près du lac mais il était caché aux yeux des créatures des lieux pendant de nombreuses années, jusqu'à ce que le magicien Ayor ne réveille ce qui y dormait. Mais le mal qui se répandait avait fait fuire toutes les fées de cette contrée ainsi que bien d'autres créatures. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'ils étaient au pas alors qu'il sortirent de la forêt pour se retrouver sur un chemin qui les menait à une autre. Soudain, la chasseuse s'arrêta. Le chemin était composé de la forêt où il allait, sur leur droite et d'une prairie sur la gauche. Elle remarqua le rocher en forme de poire qui bordait le chemin.

-C'est étrange mais…..

-On est déjà passé ici, finit Tiffany en fixant le rocher.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, fit Mya en observant les alentours. Et merde, on a tourné en rond !!!!!

-Mais qui aurait pu tromper une elfe ? Demande Anthony.

Law quitta l'épaule de son amie et vola jusqu'au rocher. 

-Sort de là !!! Crie-t-elle. Je sais que tu es ici ?

Un petit bonnet pointu remua derrière le rocher. La créature bondi et se retrouva devant la fée bleutée. C'était un gnome vêtu de vert foncé afin de se camoufler dans la foret.

-Un gnome !!!! Fit Sakura

-Oui, certains gnomes qui protègent les fées peuvent arriver à tromper les elfes, explique Tenshi. Le lac des fées n'est accessible qu'à certaines créatures et le passage est masqué par une illusion.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ouvert le passage ? Gronde Law

Le gnome prit un air renfrogné et regarda le petit groupe avant de revenir sur la fée.

-Y'a plus personne, pourquoi vous voulez y aller ?

Law fixa la créature avec un regard peu amical.

-Tu travail pour Ayor ? Fit-elle sèchement.

-Non, réplique-t-il aussi vite.

-Dis-moi la vérité !!

La fée bleuté s'énerva et il ne fallait pas la contredire. Le gnome marmonna quelque chose dans une langue inconnue de certain.

-Tu ose protéger le mal !

-….

-Ouvre le passage ou alors c'est moi qui vais te le faire regretter.

La petite fée paraissait subitement très menaçante. Le gnome vert recula légèrement. 

-"Et moi qui croyais que c'était des êtres pacifiques " Pensa Tiffany.

-Vous l'aurez voulu, et j'ai rien à voir avec vous.

Il prononça quelques mots dans sa langue et l'illusion du champ se mit peu à peu à disparaître, le chemin donna vue sur une forêt mais qui semblait peu accueillante. Les arbres étaient encore pourvus de leurs feuilles mais elles étaient noires. Comme si le mal s'était infiltré en eux par les racines.

-Dépêchez-vous, fit le gnome.

Law repartit vers Mya et le petit groupe avança dans cette lugubre forêt. Le gnome referma l'illusion derrière eux.

-Bonne chance, murmura-t-il.

****

A suivre …

Law: YAAATTTTAAAAAAAA, chapitre 20 chui contenteuh ^^

Sakura: Mwaih mais t'en mets du temps * regard soupçonneux *

Law: Euh…. Je sais mais j'ai beaucoup de travail à cause de mes autres fics ^^

Mya: LAISSEZ LUI UN REVIEW * crie comme une barge * ^___________________________________^

Tenshi: Tu lui as donné quoi ?

Law: Euh… Rien ^^0

Mya * saute au cou de Law * Tu zai que ze t'aime ^^

Law: Gloups ^^00 A la prochaine !


	21. Chapitre 21, L'entrée de la Cité Maudite

Kikoo ^^

Bon, c'est vrai que pendant les vacances je pouvais faire ce chapitre et bien plus et je m'excuse auprès de toutes les lectrices ( lecteurs si y'en a ^^0 ) mais j'étais déborder par la création de mon site, en plus de devoir le mettre en ligne. Résultat des courses, il y a plein de pages qui s'affichent pas et j'ai rajouté des trucs en route -_- Bref, je me suis vu rappeler à l'ordre par Nahi qui m'a réclamé le chapitre que voilà ( que j'ai fait en express pour ne pas me faire botter les fesses ^^0 ). Je réponds aux quelques reviews ^^

Nahi: Merci pour tout, je crois qui si tu suivais pas ce fic, il serait parti au oubliette depuis belle lurette ^^. Bref, je te promets que je ferais un chapitre pour les chroniques dans pas très longtemps, j'ai déjà plein d'idée, reste plus qu'à les écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, je l'ai fait en essayant d'être inspiré et de pas tomber dans le neuneu 100% ^^0. Merci encore pour tous tes encouragements, cela me fait chaud au cœur. KISU ^^

Little Angel 2003: Merci pour le review, y'en a au moins qui font des efforts ^^.

Nadège: Merci #^^# J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Bon, je remercie aussi tous ceux qui lisent ce fic et qui pose un review de temps en temps ^^ Et même ceux qui en pose pas. Passez de bonne fête et bonne lecture. ^^

****

Chapitre 21 : L'entrée de la Cité Maudite

Le petit groupe avançait dans la sombre forêt. Le mal y régnait comme une brume épaisse, étouffant la vie qui se trouvait autrefois en ce lieu. Tiffany se pelotonna dans les bras d'Anthony, peut rassurer par l'aspect lugubre des environs. Mya restait attentive aux moindres bruits suspects. La tension était élevée. Sakura les regardait, tour à tour.

-" Je n'aurais jamais dut les emmener avec moi "

Soudain, une énorme massue s'abattit à quelque centimètre du cheval sur lequel était Lionel. L'animal se cabra et le chasseur réussi tant bien que mal à le contrôler. Tout le groupe se réuni au milieu du chemin, presque coude à coude. Des trolls sortaient de part et d'autre de la forêt, venait de tous les côtés comme par magie.

-C'est sûrement Ayor qui nous envoie un comité d'accueil, fit Anthony. 

-Il aurait put en trouver des plus sympathiques, plaisanta Tenshi.

Mais l'heure n'étais pas à la rigolade car la vingtaine de trolls, le regard menacent, semblaient décider à en finir avec les intrus. Mya se préparait à lancer une attaque, tout comme les autres mais Tenshi posa sa main sur celle de sa petite amie. Elle le regarda avec des grands yeux.

-"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ??? "

Tenshi fit avancer son cheval, juste de quoi se démarquer du groupe car les trolls les encerclaient et de près.

__

Yavanna,

Maîtresse des plantes,

Permet-moi d'invoquer cette plante,

Si dangereuse que toi seul peut la maîtriser.

Accorde-moi ce privilège,

Que pousse la madragora !

Dès que l'incantation fut finit, des plantes sortirent du sol, commençant par entourer les jambes des trolls puis grimpant de plus en plus, jusqu'à les immobiliser entièrement. Les bêtes poussèrent des cris, tapèrent avec leurs masses pour briser les plantes qui ne cessaient de pousser. Très vite, ils étaient aux prises de cette plante aux apparences inoffensives. Puis, des fleurs éclorent, d'une couleur rouge sang, éclatante, attirante. Les trolls se mirent à les regarder. Les uns après les autres, ils se transformèrent en pierres sous les yeux de nos amis. Mya se rapprocha de l'elfe.

-Comment tu sais faire ça ???

-Disons que j'ai progressé en ton absence. ^^

La brune le regarda avec surprise, elle ne savait pas qu'il maîtrisait si bien les pouvoirs de la terre. Il avait bien changé ses dernières années. Tenshi lui sourit.

-La voie est libre.

-Euh….Tenshi….Les plantes. Elles sont toujours là, fit Sakura pas très rassurer.

Il fit avancer son cheval jusque vers les fleurs qui se pointèrent toutes vers lui, comme si elle voulait le pétrifier.

-Merci Yavanna.

Les fleurs de refermèrent comme lorsque la nuit tombe sur un champ de belle de jour, puis les plantes rentrèrent dans la terre, disparaissant comme elles étaient venues.

-On peut y aller, maintenant ^^

Tenshi avança en premier et les autres le suivirent. La chasseuse fit avancer son cheval jusque vers lui.

-Tenshi ?

-Oui, Sakura. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Atlantië ?

-La cité maudite !!! Ben, on ne sait rien de source sûr. Il paraît que l'intérieur est un vrai labyrinthe. On dit aussi que toute les créatures qui sont mauvaises y vont, que ce soit les déchus comme les mauvais pur.

-Brr, c'est à faire froid dans le dos.

Tenshi lui sourit gentiment. Oui, elle en avait froid dans le dos. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Tiffany était venu avec elle et ça…. Sakura avait peur pour son amie, même si elle savait pertinemment que Anthony veillait sur elle. Ils continuèrent à marcher dans la forêt qui était de plus en plus sombre, un vent froid balayait le chemin et prenait un malin plaisir à les faire frissonner. 

Un bruit retient leurs attentions. Les sens en alerte, ils observaient les alentours. Law se détacha du groupe puis continua le chemin tandis que Mya la couvrait. L'elfe avait bandé son arc prête à tirer si quelques chose surgissait de nul part. La petite fée, mit quelques minutes avant de revenir.

-Alors ?

-Continuons, la cité….. Est juste après ce tournant.

Law en frissonnait de peur. Elle avait vu la cité maudite de ses propres yeux. La fée se réfugia sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Tu l'as vraiment vu ? Tu es sûr ?

Law se contenta de hocher la tête. 

-"Par Ulmo ! Faite que l'on s'en sorte !!! "

Le petit groupe avança rapide, pressé de sortir de cette sombre forêt mais tout en sachant que si qui était pas très loin n'était pas plus accueillant, vois même pire. Ils débouchèrent sur une gigantesque forteresse. La cité maudite était sous leurs yeux. Elle ressemblait à un château mais ses formes étaient rondes, pointues, lui donnant un aspect démoniaque. Il n'y avait nul trace de vie en dehors de Atlantië.

Sakura essaya de sonder cette forteresse, à la recherche de Ayor mais il y avait une magie noire si forte, qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à dire s'il y avait quelqu'un à deux mètres. Le magicien avait du mettre une sorte de bouclier. La peur au ventre, ils avancèrent, car ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. 

Mya vit alors une sorte de porte devant la grande bâtisse. Ils suivirent l'elfe, n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Il y avait une énorme voûte et le château semblait immense lorsqu'on était à sa base. La porte semblait en bois mais elle était parcourue de statuettes, toutes représentants des montres. 

-Comment va-t-on faire pour l'ouvrir ? 

-Il suffit de répondre à une énigme.

Ils sursautèrent à cette voix chaude et suave. Mya banda son arc en même temps que Tenshi, pointant l'ombre qui se détachait peu à peu de la porte. C'est alors qu'ils virent la créature qui leurs avait parlé. C'était une sphinge. Une sorte de lion avec un corps de femme munie de grandes ailes. Elle s'avança juste devant la porte et s'y posta comme un chat.

-Je vous déconseille de tirer sur moi, je suis là seule à connaître la cité comme ma poche.

-Qui nous dit que l'on peut de croire ? Répliqua Mya sans aucune délicatesse.

-Parce que vous n'avez que moi. ^^

Ils se regardèrent. Cela tombait sous le sens mais pourquoi Ayor leur avait-il donné un guide ??? Cela cachait quelque chose. Ou bien il ne les croyait pas capable de répondre à une énigme !

-Pose la ton énigme, reprit l'elfe.

-Si je la pose, il me faudra une réponse. Si vous n'avez pas la réponse ou bien que vous tenter de fuir, je devrais vous tuer. Si vous répondez juste, je serais votre guide.

Sakura fixa la sphinge qui se léchait la patte comme un chat qui fait sa toilette. Elle avança, surprenant tout le monde.

-Et nous avons ta parole ?

-Bien sûr, Maîtresse des cartes. Je serais aussi fidèle qu'un chaton. ^^

-Le chat n'est pas un animal fidèle, lâcha Lionel.

La sphinge parut vexée que sa parole fut mit en doute ainsi. Elle se dressa sur ses pattes pour griffés la porte, montrant à toutes ses griffes acérées. 

-Tu ne nous impressionne pas avec tes griffes, pose la ton énigme, fit Mya devant ce spectacle déconcertant.

La sphinge les regarda puis s'assoit au milieu du chemin. 

-Bien, la voici : Quel animal à quatre pattes le matin, deux le midi et trois le soir ?

****

A suivre …

Law: TAAADDAAMMMMMM ^^

Sakura: C'est pas trop tôt 

Law: Ca va, j'ai déjà dit le pourquoi du retard _

Mya: Et il faudrait que tu t'occupe de nous au lieux de t'occuper de tes fics de Gundam Wing

Law: ^^0

Tenshi: Bon, laissez lui un review pour la peine

Law: Promis que je vais essaye de pas trop traîner ^^. KISU et….

BONNE FETE A TOUT LE MONDE ^________________________^


	22. Chapitre 22, Piégés

GOMEN NEEEEE _

J'ai eut un virus sur mon ordi et je n'ai pas put le publié avant -_- Donc, le voici, j'espère que l'idée va vous plaire ^^ Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé un rev' ^^

Les "…" Sont les pensées des personnages

Bonne Lecture ^^

****

Chapitre 21 : Piégés

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux face à la sphinx et son énigme.

-Tu pourrais répéter ? essaya Tenshi.

-Bien sûr, fit-elle avec un grand sourire narquois. Quel animal a quatre pattes le matin, deux le midi et trois le soir ?

Ils avaient écouté plus attentivement mais cette énigme leur semblait sur le coup impossible. Ils se mirent en cercle, plus loin de la créature afin de se concerter. 

-Quelqu'un a une idée lumineuse ? Fit Mya avec un ton incertain.

-Aucune, répondit Lionel.

Mais Sakura et Tiffany semblaient y réfléchir. La chasseuse était sûre d'avoir déjà entendu cela quelque part, mais où ??? Le petit groupe avait les yeux rivés sur les deux jeunes filles qui étaient restées jusque là silencieuses. Mais Sakura remarqua le silence religieux et les paires d'yeux braqués sur elles.

-Quoi ??? Fit-elle un peu paniquée.

-Rien, mais il semblerait que tu cherches la réponse, fit Anthony.

-Voui, cela me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. ^^0

-Ah moi aussi, fit la brune. Je suis sûre d'avoir lu ça quelque part.

Le silence regagna le groupe tandis que la sphinx, son sourire narquois aux lèvres, déclara :

-Je vous laisse encore quelques minutes…

-Ouais, ça va, râla Tenshi. Y'en a qui se concentre !

La sphinx le fusilla du regard mais il n'en tient pas compte. Après tout, ce n'était pas cette créature qui l'effrayait le plus.

-J'abandonne, lâcha Sakura. Je ne me rappelle plus !

Tiffany ne dit rien, se contentant de retourner tous les livres qu'elle avait lu….. Elle fixa la sphinx, la cité d'Atlantië puis, de nouveau la sphinx… Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et d'un pas décidé, elle s'avança vers la créature.

-Tu as la réponse à l'énigme, petite friture.. ^^

-Oui, déclara sans ciller la meilleure amie de la chasseuse.

Tous les autres accoururent vers la brune, afin de la protéger en cas de besoin.

-Alors, quel animal a quatre pattes le matin, deux le midi et trois le soir ? Répéta la bête.

-L'homme. Il marche à 4 pattes le matin, c'est-à-dire au début de sa vie, puis sur 2 jambes et enfin à 3 lorsqu'il est un vieillard car il a une canne, répondit-elle calmement.

La sphinx conserva son calme tandis que tout le groupe restait sur le cul par cette réponse, mais ils n'abaissèrent pas leur garde. 

-C'est exact petite humaine ^^

Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement. Sakura attrapa son amie par le bras lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

-Ne serait-ce pas ce cher Œdipe ^_^

-Vip ^^

Elles éclatèrent de rire sous le regard curieux des autres. Œdipe Roi était une des pièces de Sophocle qu'elles avaient étudié il y a deux ou trois ans et comme la prof les avaient bassiné avec le Mythe de Œdipe, elle avait vu le passage où Œdipe délivrait Thèbes du Sphinx. La créature n'en tient pas compte et prononça quelques mots en une langue inconnue de tous. La gigantesque porte commença à s'ouvrir dans un bruit de petit cliquetis. La sphinge les fixa.

-Si vous entrez, vous ne pourrez pas en ressortir, à moins de…

-Tuer Ayor, finit Law dans un murmure.

Ca, ils le savaient bien mais, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer, pas si proche de leur but. D'un pas hésitant, ils suivirent la sphinx qui entrait dans le lieu sinistre. Quand ils furent entrés la porte se referma brusquement, dans un fracas assourdissant, faisant trembler le sol. Un frisson parcourut le petit groupe qui se retrouva alors confronter à un premier choix. Il y avait en face d'eux deux couloirs. 

-Ah ! Lâcha Tenshi. Et on a le droit à un indice ?

La sphinx le fixa. Elle n'était pas là pour les aider, mais pour les mener à leur perte. Si Ayor apprenait qu'ils étaient dans la cité, elle se ferait tuer sur le champ. Elle devait les faire disparaître…. Les mener à la chambre des âmes perdues… Car personne n'en réchappait.

-Et si je dis qu'aucune n'est la bonne, lâcha-t-elle avec un petit sourire. 

Cette phrase mit la confusion dans le groupe. Mya regarda la sphinx mais elle ne pouvait dire si cela était la vérité ou non. Law se mit à voler dans toute la pièce, cherchant une autre porte ou un passage. 

-Pourquoi ne seraient-elles pas bonnex ? Fit Tenshi. A quoi cela sert qu'elles soient ici ?

-Pour tromper l'ennemi, ricana la créature.

L'elfe resta perplexe. Law revint vers eux pour se poser sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Mya, j'ai trouver une autre porte, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Mais elle m'inspire encore moins confiance que ses deux-là.

-Nous n'avons pas trop le choix, répondit-elle dans un murmure. Si on admet qu'elle dit la vérité.

-Je sais…. Rien n'est sûr, mais je pense que...

-Hum hum, coupa la sphinx. J'attend votre décision.

La queue de la créature battait l'air d'un mouvement frénétique, toujours avec son sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ce sourire cachait bien quelque chose et il commençait à taper sur les nerfs de la fée bleutée. 

-Nous allons prendre la troisième porte, lâcha l'elfe.

Sakura fixa la sphinx qui sourit encore plus et avança dans l'ombre, sur la gauche. La jeune fille s'approcha de Mya et Law.

-Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

-Non, mais d'un côté nous n'avons pas le choix, non ?

-Justement, oui, fit Anthony. Mais bon, il faut bien tenter sa chance.

Le petit groupe se dirigea à la suite de la créature, sur leur garde. Une mince porte taillée dans la roche se détachait des ténèbres environnante. Mais l'intérieur était tout aussi sombre, voir même plus…. La sphinx y pénétra sans une once d'hésitation. Sakura regardait le monstre s'éloigner, comme dévoré par la noirceur de l'endroit. La jeune fille avança avec hésitation, essayant de voir ou elle allait. Elle se concentra mais ne sentit aucune aura noire.

-Glow, murmura-t-elle.

Des minuscules boules de lumière s'échappèrent de la chasseuse et se mirent à tourner autour de leur maîtresse tandis que certaines allaient vers ses amis. Une bulle de lueur plus importante descendit en contre bas, pour éclairer le chemin. C'étaient des escaliers étroits, les marches faites avec de vieilles pierres dont certaines manquaient par endroit. Prudemment, le petit groupe suivait la sphinx qui descendait lentement les marches, sa queue balayant les marches, jetant de temps à autre un regard derrière son épaule.

-Elle ne m'inspir pas confiance, murmura Tiffany.

-Moi aussi, mais on ne peut-être sûr de rien avec cette créature, fit Tenshi qui avait entendu la jeune fille.

-Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que nous descendons, remarqua Anthony. Vu la grandeur de la cité, Ayor ne doit certainement pas se trouver au sous-sol.

La remarque de la réincarnation de Clow laissa un froid s'installer dans le groupe. Mais il n'avait pas tort. Où est-ce que la sphinx pouvait bien les conduire ? Les escaliers semblaient interminables, en colimaçon et de plus en plus délabrés. 

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de vestibule où il y avait plus d'espace et face à eux, une porte close. La sphinx était assise devant telle un chat qui attendait qu'on lui ouvre la porte. 

-Voici la porte qui vous mènera à ce que vous cherchez, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Ce que nous cherchons, répéta à vois basse Sakura

Lionel avança jusque vers sa petite amie, lui prenant doucement le poignet.

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, on ne peut pas y entrer.

-Je sais, mais on s'en sortira. 

Elle lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui chuchoter.

-Tout ira bien.

La chasseuse fixa la sphinx avec un regard noir et déterminé.

-Ouvre la porte, maintenant que tu nous a conduit ici.

La créature lui rendit son regard, sans ciller. Les bulles de lumièrex s'agitaient autour du petit groupe, restant toutefois bien loin de la bête. La sphinge se leva, se déplaçant félinement devant la porte, l'ouvrant en prononçant quelques mots. Un clic sonore se fit entendre puis, avec un terrible grincement, la porte s'ouvrit. Encore du noir à perte de vue… La créature se planta à côté de la porte béante, toujours souriante.

-"Je lui ferais bouffer son sourire", pensa Law

Glow s'agitait, affolée par cette obscurité encore plus perçante. Sakura remarqua la nervosité de la carte… Elle la sentait en elle….

-Glow, appela-t-elle.

Toutes les bulles de lueur virent vers la chasseuse. Celle-ci tendit la main. Toutes les petites bulles de lumière rentrèrent dans la main de la jeune fille, plongeant le petit groupe dans le noir. Tout de suite, Lionel fit apparaître une petite flamme grâce à un de ses papiers d'incantation. Il fixa Sakura d'un regard interrogateur. Elle lui sourit.

-"Firey"

Soudain, la carte du feu sortit du corps de la jeune fille. La carte se détacha de sa maîtresse, prenant la forme d'un jeune fille de la même taille que la chasseuse mais elle était faite entièrement de flamme. Elle éclairait le petit vestibule de pierre et même plus. Dès qu'elle fut dehors, Firey fusilla du regard la sphinx, sachant que la créature était une menace pour sa maîtresse. 

Sakura avança, suivit de près par la carte du feu et Lionel. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Mya et Tenshi se placèrent derrière Tiffany et Anthony pour les protéger. La sphinx les regarda tous passer la porte avec un grand sourire satisfait.

La salle était gigantesque car Firey n'arrivaient pas à illuminer l'autre bout de la pièce. Dans un grincement sinistre, la porte se referma sur eux. Mya se précipita pour la rouvrir.

-Sale traîtresse, hurla-t-elle.

-Ne crier pas trop, vous risquer de les réveiller, ricana la sphinx qui remontait les escaliers.

-Je savais bien qu'elle n'était pas digne de confiance, marmonna Law. 

-D'un côté, nous le savions tous, fit Anthony.

Un grondement s'éleva dans la pièce, entraînant le silence dans le groupe. Ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres. Firey resta devant Sakura, prête à attaquer la chose qui arriverait.

-A votre avis, on a réveillé quoi ? Demanda Mya

-TU as réveillé quoi ? répliqua Tenshi. C'est pas nous qui avons hurler.

-Ca va, marmonna-t-elle. -_-

Ils regardèrent tous à l'opposé de la porte, dans le noir. Le temps leur semblait trop lent, ne voyant pas leurs ennemis. Dans cette obscurité, une masse blanchâtre avançait vers eux. Instinctivement, Sakura fourra sa tête contre le torse de Lionel, retenant un cri mais tremblante comme une feuille.

-Sakura ???

-Un… Fan… Fantôme…. 

La chasseur releva la tête et fixa la masse noir…. Lui aussi vit une tache blanchâtre… non plusieurs taches blanchâtres…. 

-Ce sont des âmes perdues, murmura Law avec un frisson.

Sentant le danger se rapprocher, Firey avança, crachant des flammes pour éclairer les alentours ou pour tuer ses ennemis. Sakura se retourna en sentant la carte agir mais elle vit un milliers d'ombres grisâtres. Lionel resserra son étreinte sur sa taille car la chasseuse laissa un petit cri passer ses lèvres. Les âmes se rapprochaient du petit groupes, se refermant sur eux comme un piège irréversible.

****

A suivre …

Law : Ouf ^^00

Sakura : DES FANTOMES !!!!!!!!!!! * tremblante comme une feuille *

Lionel : Tu aurais pu trouver autre chose -_-

Law : Nope, c'est marrant ^_^

Mya : Moi je trouve pas -_-

Tenshi : Moi aussi -_-

Law : Bande de rabat joie ^_^ REVIEWWWWW plizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ^^0


	23. Chapitre 23, Le choix

Gomen nasaï pour l'énorme retard mais en ce moment, je suis surchargée. Et vip, le BAC est dans 2 jours et j'ai fait que révisé avant 0 Donc, j'ai écrit se chapitre un peu avant mais je l'avait un peu oublié 000 Je suis désolé

Sinon, MERCI aux quelques personnes qui m'ont laissée un review, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir J'espère que ca continuera

Les "…" sont les pensées des personnages

Bonne Lecture

****

Chapitre 23 : Le choix

Les ombres aux airs menaçants s'avancèrent vers le petit groupe. Sakura s'était recollée contre Lionel. Elle avait bien trop peur pour les regarder. Firey essayait de les tenir à distance, lançant des grand jets de flamme. Tenshi créa une barrière de protection entre eux et les ombres.

-Sakura, appela doucement Lionel. Il faut que tu nous aides.

-J'peux pas, balbutia-t-elle.

-Mais si… Il suffit que tu essayes d'ouvrir la porte, on tiendra les fantômes loin de toi.

La jeune fille releva la tête vers le jeune homme, ses pupilles émeraudes encore affolées.

-Tu peux le faire, fit-il avec un sourire. Sort nous d'ici.

-Ok.

Sa vois était incertaine mais cela lui avait redonné courage. La chasseuse se dirigea vers la porte verrouillée. Law la rejoint afin de la soutenir et puis elle savaient que Mya et Tenshi se débrouillaient bien sans elle.

-Law, comme je peux faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est la langue de cette maudite sphinx qui l'a ouverte !

-On doit pouvoir trouver quelque chose ! ?

Sakura regarda la porte puis le mur. Il y avait tout un mécanisme qui l'ouvrait, des grandes roues de fer emboîtées les unes sur les autres…. La voix… les paroles….

-Mais bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-KYAA ! ! ! ! !

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait. Tiffany était en train de se faire entraîner par les âmes perdues. Anthony fit alors apparaître son grand spectre d'or. Une énorme rafale de vent balaya les âmes puis Mya les tient à distance avec sa propre magie. L'elfe savait que c'était la colère qui avait agis en la réincarnation de Clow, mais il n'était pas capable de faire plus… A cause de ses pouvoirs diminués… Il récupéra la jeune fille qui se colla contre lui.

-Sakura, t'as trouvé ? Cria Lionel.

Cette question fit reprendre le cours des choses. Elle vit que sa meilleure amie était saine et sauve puis se tourna vers la porte, d'un pour ne plus voir les fantômes et de deux pour voir si ce qu'elle pensait marcherait.

-" Voice "

La carte répondit à son appel, prenant possession du corps de sa maîtresse. Sakura regarda la porte, ses yeux devenu ternes puisqu'elle était possédée. Elle prononça les mêmes mots que le sphinx avec la même voix. Tout d'un coup, les énormes roues s'actionnèrent, se mettant à tourner lentement avec un roulement mécanique rouillé.

Les autres se regroupèrent vers la chasseuse qui avait enfin reprit le contrôle d'elle-même. La porte était à présent ouverte et ils se précipitèrent en dehors de cette maudite pièce. Sakura referma la porte aidée de son amoureux. Ils étaient enfin en lieu sûr… Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement.

-Je vais… Commença Mya essoufflée.

-La faire griller à la broche, finit Law tout aussi de mécontente.

Personne n'osa dire quelque chose face à la colère des deux amies. Lionel sortit une de ses petites feuilles d'incantation et la fit prendre feu, éclairant ainsi la petite pièce humide. Tout le monde reprenait ses esprits et se calmait intérieurement. En voyant la petite lueur qui s'échappait de la feuille d'incantation de son amour, la chasseuse appela la carte du feu. Celle-ci sortit du corps de sa maîtresse pour de nouveau se matérialiser sous la forme d'une jeune elfe.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à remonter, gémit Mya.

-Hn !

Sakura avait les yeux perdus dans le vague… Cette sphinx avait osée s'en prendre à ses amis. Elle en avait assez d'être prise pour une fille sans défense. La colère commençait à l'envahir. La jeune fille commença à gravir les escaliers, les autres se mettant à la suivre malgré l'épuisement. Lionel la rattrapa, curieux de savoir pourquoi elle s'était mit en route si soudainement.

-Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je vais lui montrer qui je suis !

Elle le regarda avec détermination puis lui sourit afin de le rassurer sur ses intentions. A la tête du groupe, ils arrivèrent vers le haut des escaliers. La grande salle apparut enfin devant leurs yeux, toujours aussi sombre… La jeune fille scruta rapidement la salle et vit la sphinx prêt d'une autre porte.

-Freeze, murmura-t-elle.

La carte du gel se faufila sur le sol tel un serpent de glace, rampant jusque vers sa victime. La carte du gel immobilisa la créature, lui gelant les jambes. Lionel et Sakura en avaient profité pour se rapprocher.

-Mais…. Vous devriez être mort ! ! !

-Où est Ayor ? Trancha Sakura

-Jamais vous le trouverez !

Les yeux émeraudes de la chasseuse la fusillèrent. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres si roses. L'air semblait être devenu électrique. Des petites décharges voletaient dans le vide, tout autour de Sakura. Elle bouillonnait de rage et Thunder semblait électriser sa maîtresse. Une décharge atteint la sphinx qui serra les dents sous le douleur.

-Quel est la porte qui conduit à Ayor ? Questionna Sakura.

-Les trois, répondit la créature en serrant les crocs.

-Comment ça les trois ? !

La sphinx garda le silence. La chasseuse lança une nouvelle décharge sur la créature qui gémit de douleur.

-Répond !

-Les trois portes conduisent au Maître des Ténèbres mais elles sont toutes parsemées de pièges.

-Il y en a une plus facile ? Demanda Tiffany inquiète.

-Oui et non, cela dépend de vos pouvoirs et de votre force mentale.

La sphinx sourit tout en fixant Tiffany. Sakura lui lança un regard noir et s'en suivit d'une violente décharge. Elle laissa échapper des gémissements de douleur. La tournure des événements devenait dangereuse…

-Alors nous prenons laquelle ? Lâcha Anthony alors que les autres ne savaient que dire.

Sa question eu l'effet souhaité car Sakura se détourna de la créature pour les regarder. L'énergie magique de la maîtresse des cartes augmentait beaucoup trop avec sa colère. Si elle continuait ainsi, elle deviendrait incontrôlable… La chasseuse s'était un peu calmée et ne savait que répondre à la question d'Anthony.

-Prenons la porte centrale, suggéra Law.

-Hn, cela serait une parmi d'autre. De toute façon, elle ne dira rien d'autre, rajouta Tenshi en regardant la créature souffrir.

Sakura posa son regard sur la sphinx…. Avait-elle vraiment… La colère lui faisait faire des choses étranges… Mais c'était passé, maintenant, elle devait s'assurer que la sphinx ne partirait pas d'ici… Sinon elle préviendrait Ayor. Elle devait la faire demeurer ici ….

-" Create "

La carte sortit sous la forme d'une fumée qui dansait. Elle prit rapidement la forme d'une chaîne et s'accrocha au mur de pierre de part et d'autre de la créature. Les chaînes vinrent s'accrocher au cou de la sphinx, l'emprisonnant ici.

-" Freeze "

La sphinx était à présent prisonnière des grosses chaînes. Sakura avait rappelé la carte du gel mais elle sentit la carte de la création revenir en elle. Elle regarda les chaînes qui étaient bien réelles car la créature se débattait. Sa carte les avaient matérialisées avant de revenir à sa maîtresse.

Sakura en fut soulagée car elle avait eu peur de devoir abandonner une de ses cartes ici alors qu'elle en aurait grand besoin lors de son combat contre le magicien noir. Lionel lui prit doucement la main pour qu'elle revienne un peu sur terre, perdue dans ses pensées.

-On prend donc la porte centrale, reprit Mya.

-Oui, confirma Sakura avec un sourire.

-Vous n'atteignerez jamais Ayor, rugit la sphinx.

Law s'approcha de la créature, le regard mauvais.

-Tu ne seras pas là pour le voir !

Anthony et Tenshi ouvrirent la porte en question qui leur dévoila un couloir noir…. Firey qui était toujours à leur côté prit les devants pour leur éclairer le chemin. Le groupe s'engagea dans le couloir, la peur au ventre de découvrir quel piège machiavélique avait encore préparer Ayor à leur intention.

****

A suivre …

Law : Et béé…

Mya : T'en a mit du temps pour le finir

Law :00 Je sais mais chui Over Bouké 

Sakura : J'suis content de plus être avec ses fantômes

Lionel : Mouais, va savoir ce qu'elle nous prépare --

Law : Je vais y penser 00 ReviewS onegaiiiii


	24. Chapitre 24, Maboroshi

Et vip, toujours en retard 0 Mais maintenant que j'ai mon Bac, j'ai mon boulot 000 Bon, j'ai vu le film 1 de Sakura et cela m'a rappelé qu'une fic m'attendait 000 Alors, voili la suite. Je tiens à remercier le peu de personnes qui reviews ce fic, ça me fait plaisir que quelques personnes le suivent car sinon, je l'aurais arrêté définitivement. J'espère que cela va vous plaire.

Les "…" sont les pensées des personnages

Bonne Lecture

****

Chapitre 24 : Maboroshi

Le petit groupe progressait dans le couloir, toujours aussi noir que la nuit. Sakura tenait fermement la main de Lionel car elle avait encore peur de devoir affronter des fantômes. Law voletait autour de Mya et Tenshi tandis que Anthony et Tiffany fermaient la marche.

Firey continuait toujours d'avancer quand elle stoppa net, regardant droit devant elle. Cela ne disait rien de bon à la chasseuse qui essaya de regarder plus loin sans pour autant y arriver. Soudain Firey lança une boule de feu, bien que sa maîtresse ne lui en ai pas donner l'ordre. Mais elle l'avait fait pour la défendre. Car la boule de feu rencontre une créature qui se consuma et fut réduite en tas de cendre. La jeune chasseuse resta en alerte lorsque Firey décida subitement d'avancer.

-Firey ? !

La carte se retourna vers sa maîtresse et lui fit signe d'avancer. Sakura lui faisait confiance et celle-ci avança, Lionel toujours à ses côtés prêt à attaquer. A peine ils marchèrent quelques mètres qu'ils tombèrent dans une immense salle. La salle était toute bleue, vide d'un quelconque meuble. Mais les dalles bleues qui composait la pièce brillaient, illuminant cette salle qui paraissait irréelle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ! Lâcha Mya en regardant de partout.

L'elfe semblait inquiète, comme si cette salle lui faisait perdre tous ses repères. Tenshi ressentit la même impression mais il se contenta de rassurer sa compagne plutôt que de céder à la panique. Anthony fronça les sourcils, comme si cette pièce n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être.

-Anthony…

-Reste près de moi. Cette pièce est bien plus dangereuse qu'elle n'y paraît.

-Toi aussi tu l'as senti, fit Sakura.

Tout d'un coup, la salle les plongea dans le noir. Une fraction de seconde après, ils se retrouvaient dans un champ de cerisiers en fleurs. La tension avait augmentée et tous étaient sur le qui vive.

-Montre-toi ! Cria Sakura.

Un petit rire se fit entendre, venu de nul part mais qui semblait partout à la fois. La chasseuse rappela la carte du feu qui rentra de suite en elle. Le champ s'étendait à perte de vue, menant certainement nulle part.

-On dirait…

-Quoi Law ? !

-Je reconnais cette aura mais je n'arrive pas à la cerner.

La petite fée essaya de plus se concentrer afin de localiser l'aura noir-verte qui se déplaçait à toute vitesse dans les arbres. Sakura sentit quelque chose effleurer sa joue puis un mince filet de sang s'échappa de la petite plaie.

Lionel en resta surpris puis il essuya le sang qui avait coulé sur la joue de sa Sakura. Il ne l'avait même pas sentit passer, beaucoup trop rapide pour lui. Mais la créature avait pris un risque car Sakura la sentait partout où elle allait. Sans prévenir quiconque, un éclair frappa un arbre de plein fouet.

-Sakura ? !

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Thunder !

La carte de la foudre frappa un autre arbre qui se fendit en deux. Mais la créature arrivait encore à filer dans un autre. La carte était bien trop lente pour arriver à frapper ce petit être maléfique. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver une carte assez rapide mais il fallait qu'il immobilise la créature.

-Dash, murmura-t-elle.

Tandis que ses yeux essayaient de suivre la créature qui continuait de bouger pour ne pas se faire repérer, une sorte de chat aux longues oreilles se matérialisa. Lionel savait que c'était la carte la plus rapide de la chasseuse et il espérait qu'elle l'attrape. Après tout, même Sakura avait eut du mal à la suivre lorsqu'elle avait voulu la transformer.

La carte de la vitesse partit derechef à la poursuite de la petite créature. La petite fée bleue se rapprocha et se posa sur l'épaule de Sakura.

-C'est elle qui a créé cette illusion.

-Comment on fait pour s'en sortir ? !

-Il faut qu'elle brise le sortilège ou…

-Qu'elle meurt, finit Mya d'un air sombre.

La chasseuse demeura imperturbable, son regard suivait toujours Dash. Cela ne lui semblait pas être un problème de tuer une créature maléfique, si c'était pour le bien des autres et surtout pour protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers. Lionel fixa la jeune fille, essayant de deviner ses pensées. Elle n'était pas d'une nature violente, ni méchante mais… On dirait que quelque chose essayait de la rendre mauvaise.

Soudain Dash attrapa la créature dans sa gueule et la maintena fermement. Elle revient vers sa maîtresse qui créa une cage grâce à Create. Sakura y enferma la créature et tous purent constater que c'était une fée. Ses ailes étaient rouge noir, son habit violet sombre, ses cheveux noirs étaient court et ses yeux grenat fusillaient le petit groupe.

Law descendit de son perchoir et vient devant la cage pour regarder la fée d'un air désolé.

-Brise le sortilège !

-Jamais ! Ayor m'a interdit de le briser une fois que vous y serez !

-Mais on doit sortir d'ici ! Gronda Mya.

-Nan, vous devez suivre la route.

La petite fée noir arborait un sourire mesquin puis une route apparut comme par enchantement. Partant d'où ils étaient et s'enfonçant au loin.

-Mais seuls les gens de pouvoir peuvent arriver à la fin de cette route !

-Comment cela ? !

-Elle, dit-elle en montrant Tiffany. Elle n'y arrivera pas !

La jeune fille s'accrocha au bras d'Anthony, soudain effrayée par les paroles de la petite fée noire.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir, rugit Sakura.

-Je vous aurais prévenu !

Celle-ci tourna la dos au petit groupe, prenant un air boudeur. Elle croyait s'en sortir à bon compte mais elle était loin d'imaginer que la maîtresse des cartes dirait ceci :

-Et bien, tu vas nous suivre ! s'il arrive quelque chose à Tiffany, tu en seras responsable et tu en subiras les conséquences !

Lionel et Tiffany regardèrent leur amie avec des yeux surpris. Anthony resta stoïque mais il gardait un œil sur la jeune fille sachant qu'elle ne devait pas aller trop loin. Sakura prit le cage d'une main et commença à marcher.

-Puisqu'on a pas le choix…

-Hn !

Ils commencèrent à avancer mais très vite le paysage changea. Les cerisiers en fleurs firent place à des arbres tordus, mordus. Un paysage lugubre qui laissait à désirer.

-Où doit-on aller ? Questionna Lionel.

-Vous devez suivre le chemin, répondit la fée noire.

Mya semblait douter de cette réponse. Ses sens lui disaient qu'ils étaient toujours dans cette pièce bleue qui l'avait désorientée. Mais elle ne savait comme en sortir et seule cette petite créature le pouvait. Peut-être que son but était de les épuiser physiquement ? ! Car s'ils étaient épuisés dans un domaine, le reste des facultés s'en trouveraient ralenties.

L'elfe s'arrêta. Elle tenta de localiser un point de sortie. Tenshi la sentit agir et revient vers elle tandis que les autres continuaient.

-Mya ? !

-Il faut sortir par nos propres moyens. Cette créature n'est qu'une menteuse !

-Mais comment veux-tu sortir ? !

-Grâce à la magie des elfes, combinée avec Law, je pourrais peut-être effacer cette illusion qui est parfaite, admit-elle honteuse.

Sakura avait remarqué que son amie s'était arrêtée et elle les attendit au loin. Law partit en direction des deux elfes pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Mya ? !

-Law, il faut que l'on arrive à briser se sort !

-Mais ? ! Jamais on y arrivera toutes les deux ! ?

-Il faudra bien. Sakura semble croire cette fée noire. Mais mes sens me disent qu'on est toujours dans cette foutue pièce.

La petite fée bleue devait admettre que sa meilleure amie avait raison. Elle prit un air résignée puis demanda :

-On le fait ? !

-Ok !

Tenshi s'éloigna des deux amies, regardant si Sakura et les autres avaient bougé. Ils les regardaient mais sans vraiment comprendre la situation. Mya joignit ses deux mains en même temps que Law. Elle avait appris à faire équipe grâce à Malar.

__

Maranwë, Dieu du vent.

Ulmo, Prince des eaux.

Nous vous invoquons ici, en ce lieux sinistres.

Que le vent balaye cette illusion,

Comme de vulgaires feuilles

Que l'eau balaye cette illusion,

Comme une vulgaire algue.

Que par la lumière de votre puissance,

Eclairez nous le chemin de la réalité !

Une énorme lumière entoura les deux amies, comme un puissant tourbillon, mêlant eau et vent. Les deux éléments parfaitement en harmonie, semblaient balayer les arbres à l'aspect morbide pour faire peu à peu apparaître une couleur bleue. C'était la salle dans laquelle ils avaient atterris. Le tourbillon emportait tout sur son passage.

-Non ! Cria la petite fée noire.

Celle-ci se concentra et le paysage morbide reprenait le dessus sur la tornade d'eau et de vent. Mya et Law se concentrèrent pour faire disparaître cette illusion qui persistait. C'était une lutte assez acharnée auquel assistaient les autres membres du groupe. Sakura posa la cage à terre.

-Je vous la confie !

Elle se mit à courir en direction du tourbillon qui menaçait de l'emporter avec elle.

-Sakura ! Hurla Lionel. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! Reviens ! ! !

Elle lui sourit et s'engouffra dans la tornade où régnait la vie en son centre. Les deux amies étaient là. Elles sentirent la présence de la maîtresse des cartes mais ne relâchèrent pas leur concentration. Sakura avança doucement, joignit ses deux mains comme ses amies puis murmura :

-Windy ! Watery !

Les deux cartes sortirent du corps de leur maîtresse et allèrent se mêler à la grande tornade, prêtant main forte à ces deux forces qui semblaient s'épuiser. Le tourbillon redoubla de force et en quelques minutes l'illusion de la fée noire fut totalement effacée. Sakura rappela ses cartes tandis que Mya s'écroula à terre. Tenshi la prit dans es bras. Celle-ci avait utilisé beaucoup de son énergie. Law voleta avec difficulté sur l'épaule de Sakura qui l'accueillit. Lionel s'empressa d'aller voir si sa petite amie n'avait rien.

-Je vais bien, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Tu es sûre ? !

-Oui.

Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue afin de le rassurer. Anthony revient vers eux en tenant la cage d'une main. Tiffany semblait plus rassurée. La chasseuse fusilla la fée noire du regard mais celle-ci était bien trop épuisée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

-Nous devons continuer, fit Anthony.

-Mais… Mya n'est pas en état ? !

-Elle le sera !

Tenshi la soignait, lui transmettant un peu de son énergie afin qu'ils puissent poursuivre leur route. L'elfe se releva, un peu étourdie mais d'aplomb pour continuer à parcourir le chemin.

-Sakura, je…

Tiffany semblait touchée par les propos de la fée noire. Elle semblait hésitante à continuer. La jeune fille prit son amie dans ses bras et lui murmura :

-Ne t'en fais pas ! On est tous là et je laisserais personne s'en prendre à toi.

-Merci Sakura…

-Et bien c'est parti !

Les deux amies se décollèrent et laissèrent la cage au milieu de la pièce bleue qui brillait de moins en moins. C'était donc grâce à la petite fée noire que cette pièce brillait d'une manière étrange. Le petit groupe laissèrent la créature seule dans la cage et s'avancèrent dans un couloir aussi noir que le premier.

-Firey !

La jeune fille de feu revient immédiatement les éclairer. Ils longèrent le couloir, toujours sur le qui vive. Mais Sakura se torturait l'esprit. Elle s'en voulait de s'être fait berner par la créature. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait touché un point sensible de la chasseuse : sa meilleure amie.

-" Je serais plus prudente la prochaine fois et surtout, je ne m'emballerais pas. Mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose… Non, n'y pense pas Sakura, Anthony veille sur elle alors concentre toi ! "

Ils entendirent un petit tintement. Tous se retournèrent pour voir s'ils étaient suivis mais il n'y avait personne derrière eux. Sakura reporta son attention devant elle mais elle ne vit qu'un mur.

-Hn ? !

Firey se rapprocha du mur mais aucune issue n'était visible. Ils étaient dans une impasse. Mais d'où provenait ce tintement ? !

-Regardez !

Tiffany se baissa pour regarder quelque chose au sol. Mais le noir l'entourait. La jeune fille releva la tête pour regarde Firey.

-Peux-tu venir m'éclairer ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

La carte regarda sa maîtresse qui lui fit signe que oui, elle pouvait y aller. Firey s'approcha et ils virent une petite poignée ronde sur le sol. On dirait qu'un passage était dissimulé dans le sol mais seul la poignée dorée était visible. Firey s'écarta sur le côte, comme pour éviter un obstacle inconnu mais en fait, elle évitait le vide qui se trouvait sous la trappe. Car la carte du feu sentait le vide qui était en dessous. Anthony se baissa à son tour et prit l'anneau entre ses doigts pour tirer dessus. Mais rien n'y fit, elle ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Impossible de la soulever !

Sakura revient vers eux et appela mentalement la carte de la force. Elle prit la poignée et souleva sans problème la trappe qui donnait sur un escalier. On pouvait voir de la lumière venir d'en bas.

-On va devoir descendre… Lâcha Mya peu rassurée.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit Lionel.

Lui aussi n'était pas plus rassuré que les autres. Mais il était surtout préoccupé par les réactions de Sakura. Sakura déposa la porte de la trappe au sol, laissant le passage grand ouvert.

-Et bien, je passe devant. Firey !

La carte de feu descendit devant sa maîtresse pour l'éclairer suivie par les autres. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient, l'escalier devenaient moins étroit et de plus en plus éclairé. Bientôt, ils tombèrent sur une autre salle, bien différente de la première.

****

A suivre …

Sakura : T'aurais pu continuer, t'étais bien lancée !

Law : J'sais mais faut laisser du suspense, déjà que pas beaucoup de gens lisent cette fic TT

Lionel : Si tu ne mettais pas autant de temps à écrire un chapitre aussi --

Law : C'est pô de ma faute si j'ai plein de fic ! 

Mya : Si ! Tu t'éparpilles trop ! ! !

Law : Promis, je vais vite finir cette fic 0 de toute façon, il faudra bien car à la rentrée ce sera pire ! ReviewS 0


	25. Chapitre 25, Beauté mortelle

Et voilà la suite pas trop en retard pour une fois 0 Comme j'étais dans ma lancée, j'ai écris ce chapitre juste après celui d'avant 0 Comme ça cela m'a fait un peu d'avance -

Céréale-killeuse : Mici pour ton rev' ET voili la suite avant que je me fasse Killé

Lostin : Mici pour ton rev' J'espère que la bravoure de Lionel sera servir par se chapitre

Bizarre, ai plus de nouvelle de ma petite Nahi, celle qui me donnait le courage de continuer TT J'espère que tu vas bien

Les "…" sont les pensées des personnages

Bonne Lecture

****

Chapitre 25 : Beauté mortelle

Sakura entra dans la pièce couverte par la verdure. De l'herbe parsemait le sol, le lierre recouvrait les murs ainsi que des fleurs. Il y avait quelques arbre fruitiers, comme des orangers et des citronniers. Des petites buissons, couverts de fleurs rose pastel étaient un peu partout. On aurait dit le jardin d'Eden.

Au milieu, trônait une sorte de bassin rempli d'une eau cristalline et pure. La chasseuse parcourut la pièce du regard au moins trois fois avant de conclure qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres sorties que…. Ce bassin rempli d'eau !

-C'est étrange quand même !

-Oui, il n'y a rien d'autre que ce bassin pour aller plus loin, constata Mya.

-On va quand même pas devoir plonger la dedans ? !

Tiffany s'était baissée sur l'eau cristalline. Tout d'abord, elle y vit son reflet mais en regardant plus loin, elle vit autre chose… Comme… Comme si quelqu'un venait vers elle… La jeune fille se pencha un peu plus pour voir ce qui produisait cette illusion. Anthony parcourait la pièce du regard tout en veillant sur Tiffany. Il sentait une étrange présence mais qui semblait lointaine…

-Tu la sens toi aussi, lui dit Lionel.

-Oui, et elle se rapproche.

-Je dirais qu'elle se rapproche très vite, confirma Law qui était toujours sur l'épaule de Sakura.

La petite fée regarda en direction de l'eau où était toujours penchée la jeune fille. Sakura remarqua cela et se concentra sur l'eau afin de savoir si il y avait un danger potentiel. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais elle sentait quelque chose dans cette eau… Des présences…

-Tiffany attention !

La chasseuse avait crié et s'était en même temps précipitée vers sa meilleure amie. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide car deux mains saisirent le cou de la brune et la firent basculer dans l'eau. Tiffany fut engloutit dans l'eau par une créature dont elle n'avait pas eut le temps de voir la forme.

La chasseuse ne se posa pas plus de question. Son amie avait disparut dans cette eau et elle y plongea. Law eut le temps de voler jusqu'à Mya. Tous étaient devant le bassin d'eau et voyaient les cheveux de Sakura flotter derrière elle.

La maîtresse des cartes regardait dans l'eau où pouvait bien être Tiffany. Elle fut surprise de voir que ce bassin menait à un véritable océan marin. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier devant la beauté de ses profondeurs marines. Sakura avait vu son amie dans les bras d'une sirène à la queue violet foncé qui s'empressait de l'emmener loin d'elle.

Sakura voulut la suivre quand elle sentit une main l'accrocher par le col et la remonter. Lorsqu'elle refit surface, elle vit que c'était Lionel qui l'avait ramené. Elle allait lui crier dessus quand elle se raisonna mentalement car sans lui, elle serait morte asphyxiée.

-Où est Tiffany ? !

-Elle… Elle a été emmené par une sirène, fit Sakura en reprenant son souffle.

-Une sirène ? ! Dans un bassin aussi petit que ça ? ! S'exclama Anthony.

-Détrompe-toi ! Ce bassin est plus...

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle avait été tirée dans l'eau. Instinctivement, elle avait tendu la main en l'air et Lionel l'avait saisit de justesse mais il ne la lâcha pas. Ce qui tirait Sakura avait autant de force que lui. La chasseuse n'avait pas beaucoup d'oxygène et essaya de frapper comme elle pouvait avec son pied libre la créature qui l'avait attrapée.

Anthony aida Lionel à tira Sakura hors de l'eau. Ils y arrivèrent et Sakura reprit précipitamment son oxygène. La créature n'avait pas lâché le pied de la jeune fille si bien que Tenshi s'empara du bras qui retenait la cheville de la chasseuse. La créature se débattit furieusement mais il arriva à la sortir. Ils virent alors une sirène, ses cheveux noirs tombaient devant son visage, mouillés et collant sa peau blanche. Sa queue de poisson avait une couleur vert foncé.

La sirène les dévisagea rageusement. Ses pupilles émeraudes étaient remplis de fierté et de défi. Elle secoua la tête d'un geste sensuelle et se mit à regarder Lionel avec des yeux de merlan fris.

-Où est Tiffany ?

-La jeune fille sans pouvoir ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Où est-elle ? Répéta Anthony sur un ton plus menaçant que Sakura.

La sirène vit bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas les charmer. Après tout, ils avaient peu de chance d'y arriver !

-Ma sœur l'a emmené chez Alijast.

-Qui est Alijast ? !

-Un maître des jeux, fait-elle avec un sourire. Il aime jouer et aussi les cadeaux comme cette fille…

Un sourire machiavélique étira encore plus les lèvres de la sirène. Anthony la fusillait d'un regard plus que noir.

-Comment peut-on y aller ?

Son ton était tranchant et la créature tressaillit légèrement. Il ne fallait pas le mettre en colère. Toujours aussi arrogante, elle lui sourit et répondit :

-Par là !

Elle désigna le basin avec un air sournois.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un bassin ? !

-Nan, c'est un océan, fit Sakura.

-Un quoi ? ! Lâcha Lionel surpris par ses paroles.

-Je vous assure que c'est un océan qu'il y a la dessous, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

-Oui, fit la sirène, un océan rempli de dangers.

Tous regardèrent le bassin mais aucun n'avaient envie de vérifier les dires de Sakura et de la sirène. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix ! La maîtresse des cartes regarda la sirène avec dans l'intention de lui poser quelque questions.

-Y a-t-il des endroits où reprendre notre souffle ?

-Aucun à part la sortie.

-J'imagine qu'elle est loin ! ?

-Tu imagines bien, fit-elle moqueuse.

-Très bien, va dire à ton Alijast que s'il touche à un cheveu de Tiffany, il va avoir de gros problèmes !

-Je lui transmettrais.

La sirène se rapprocha du bord du bassin et s'assit pour regarder une dernière fois la jeune fille au long cheveux châtains.

-Tu ne manques pas d'audace, cela lui plaira !

Et elle disparut dans l'eau.

-Sakura pourquoi tu l'as laissée partir ? !

-Elle ne nous est pas utile !

-Si, cria Mya. Elle nous aurait conduit à la sortie !

-Non, elle nous aurait trompé tout comme la fée noire et qui plus est, elle aurait pu nous tuer facilement !

Sakura avait raison, les sirènes ne tenaient jamais leurs paroles, elles étaient mesquines. Mais comment plonger dans cette eau qui semblait profonde ? ! Ils n'avaient pas de nageoire ! ! ! Sakura savait quoi faire, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire pour tous sinon elle s'épuiserait trop vite. Elle se tourna vers l'elfe et s'adressa à la petite fée bleutée.

-Tu peux leur permettre d'aller sous l'eau ? !

-Bien sûr, mais…

-Je le ferais pour Lionel Anthony et moi. Toi, tu te charges de Mya, Tenshi et toi, ok ?

-Ok.

La petite fée devait tout d'abord faire une incantation car cela ne marchait pas comme les cartes de Sakura. Elle se plaça au dessus de l'eau.

__

Ulmo, Prince des eaux,

Accorde-moi le droit de plonger

En cette profondeur obscure.

Que l'on puisse respirer sans mal,

Que l'on puisse bouger sans mal.

Ulmo, Prince des eaux,

Accorde-moi ta protection.

Mya et Tenshi ainsi que Law furent entourés d'une mince boule bleutée. Ils plongèrent immédiatement dans l'eau. Ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction qu'il y avait bien un océan sous cette pièce de verdure. Ils s'éloignèrent de l'entrée pour laisser de la place aux trois autres.

Sakura se concentra, demandant à Watery de protéger Lionel et Anthony afin de pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. Elle l'avait déjà fait lorsqu'elle avait du capturer Illusion mais là… Elle n'était pas seule.

-Plongez !

Ils plongèrent et lorsque la chasseuse les eut rejoint dans l'eau, Watery créa une boule autour de chacun d'eux, leur permettant de respirer et de se déplacer avec aise. La jeune fille faite d'eau était difficile à voir mais elle demeurait au côté de sa maîtresse qui n'avait aucun mal à la voir.

-Par où va-t-on ?

-Là-bas !

Sakura désigna au loin, vers le coin le plus sombre qui était en vue.

-La sirène a emmené Tiffany par là-bas !

-Alors, ne perdons pas de temps ! Trancha Anthony.

Il était très inquiet, autant pour Tiffany que pour Sakura et Law qui allaient s'épuiser. Le petit groupe avança avec beaucoup de précaution, évoluant dans l'eau comme s'ils étaient des poissons. Sakura regardait partout autour d'elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver cet endroit magnifique. Il y avait bien plus bas, un récif de corail telle qu'elle en avait déjà vu à la télé, des poissons nageaient un peu partout mais aucun ne s'approchait d'eux.

Les poissons qu'elle voyait étaient de toutes les couleurs, certains lui paraissaient même inconnus mais elle se rappelait qu'elle n'était pas chez eux, mais sur une autre planète. Lionel lui prit la main car il la voyait rêvasser alors que le danger pouvait surgir à tout moment. La jeune fille lui fit un sourire et il continuèrent à nager dans la direction indiquée par Sakura.

Mais l'endroit se faisait de plus en plus sombre et lugubre. C'était devenu beaucoup moins lumineux et moins accueillant qu'au début. S'ils continuaient, ils allaient se retrouver dans le noir. Sakura savait pertinemment que Firey ne pouvait sortir d'elle. Elle devait faire appel à une autre carte.

-Sakura, tu ne dois pas en appeler une autre !

-Lionel ? !

-Tu vas trop t'épuiser !

-Mais on ne verra plus rien !

Elle avait raison mais lui aussi. Pendant qu'ils nageaient vers les eaux sombres Sakura réfléchissait à toute vitesse mais elle ne vit qu'une solution.

–" Glow "

Des petites boules de lumières se répandirent autour du petit groupe, éclairant les alentours bien mieux qu'auparavant.

-Sakura, gronda Lionel.

-On a pas le choix, dit-elle en excuse. Désolé Lionel mais…

Elle s'arrêta net car elle avait sentit une aura noire et menaçante. Lionel resta en alerte sans pour autant lâcher ma main de sa petite amie. Les autres s'arrêtèrent aussi de nager afin de préparer une éventuelle attaque.

-Watery, essaye de trouve si la sortie est loin d'ici, ordonna-t-elle à la carte de l'eau.

La carte de l'eau fila à toute vitesse chercher la sortie car elle aussi avait sentit le danger. Lorsque la carte fut partie, Glow agit de manière étrange, elle semblait affolée, s'agitait dans tout les sens. Sakura tentait de la calmer quand elle fit une lueur un peu plus loin. C'est de la que venait l'aura noire…

-Glow !

La carte revient vers Sakura et l'entoura de toute les petites boules de lueur. Les autres se tenaient derrière la chasseuse sauf Lionel qui demeurait à ses côtés. La lueur qui était au loin s'approchait de plus en plus. Sous l'eau, leur champ d'action était très limité car seul Sakura, Law et Lionel avaient des armes qui pouvaient leur servir.

Ils attendaient de mieux distinguer leur adversaire avait de passer à l'attaque. L'aura noire se rapprochait et l'on pouvait voir que la lueur émanait du corps de la créature. Mya s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait une longue queue…

-C'est une sirène !

-Tu as raison ! ! !

-C'est exacte, fit la créature mais je suis aussi une sorcière.

La sirène était à leur hauteur et ils furent repoussés par un puissant courant.

-Shield !

La carte dévia le courant qu'avait créé la sirène maléfique. Ils étaient à peu prêt tous à l'abri du courant derrière la carte.

-Law, tu crois que tu va arriver à l'attaquer ?

-Je vais essayer !

Sakura rappela Glow afin que les ténèbres des eaux puissent les couvrir car seul la sirène était visible, dégageant une lumière plus que visible. Law en profita pour se déplacer rapidement et envoya un courant puissant sur la sorcière.

-" Watery, dépêche-toi ! "

Sakura sentait que son énergie diminuait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Elle aussi devait attaquer pour avoir plus de chance de venir à bout de la sirène maléfique.

-Arrow !

Des flèches fusèrent vers la sirène mais l'eau en plus des courant ralentissait l'attaque des flèches et son adversaire déviait l'attaque ou lui renvoyait sachant bien qu'un bouclier la protégeait. La sirène était attaquée sur deux fronts et même si l'attaque des flèches était petite, c'était un handicape certain.

Mais elle sentit un être des eaux venir dans sa direction. Très bien, elle allait pouvoir le manipuler afin de venir à bout plus facilement de ses gêneurs. La sirène maléfique récita une incantation, ce qui ressemblait très fort à un chant d'envoûtement. Elle réussit à prendre le contrôle de la créature et lui intima d'aller tuer Sakura.

La créature semblait résister faiblement et se dirigea vers la chasseuse en envoyant un courant beaucoup plus violent qu'avant. La maîtresse de cartes sentit cette aura et du maintenir le bouclier au prix de terrible effort. Le courant l'avait obligé à fermer les yeux mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit Watery qui luttait contre une force inconnue.

-Watery, appela-t-elle.

Mais la carte semblait en proie à une lutte intérieure. Sakura comprit que la sirène avait envoûté la carte de l'eau pour attaquer le groupe. Law attaquait toujours la sirène mais ses forces commençait cruellement à lui manquer.

-Watery, reviens ! Ordonna Sakura.

-Non ! Tu es à moi !

Watery ne savait plus qui écouter. Sakura lâcha la main de Lionel et nagea vers la carte qui semblait s'apaiser au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait.

-Watery, je suis là. C'est moi ta maîtresse, tu te rappelles ?

La carte de l'eau regarda Sakura un instant, hésitante. La sirène profita de cette instant pour attaquer la chasseuse qui se trouvait à découvert. Un puissant tourbillon marin fonça sur la jeune fille et menaçait de l'engloutir dans les profondeurs. La carte prit alors conscience que sa maîtresse était en danger et dévia l'attaque juste à temps.

-Watery, lâcha Sakura toute joyeuse d'avoir retrouver sa carte.

Celle-ci avait un regard mauvais lorsqu'elle regardait la sirène. La carte indiqua à Sakura un endroit au loin. La sortie devant être par là. La jeune fille eut une idée et fit sortir Glow.

-Watery dit à Glow où est la sortie !

Les deux cartes semblaient parler silencieusement. Sakura se retourna vers Lionel et les autres.

-Suivez Glow, elle va vous conduire vers la sortie !

-Et toi ! ?

-Je reste pour vous couvrir avec Law et on vous rejoint après !

-Je refuse !

Sakura lui sourit et déposa un baiser contre sa joue. Elle jeta un regard à Anthony qui comprit ses intentions. Elle s'éloigna tandis que la réincarnation de Clow tirait Lionel.

-Anthony !

-Sakura s'en sortira mieux si elle sait qu'on est à l'abri.

Il avait raison… Le jeune chinois les suivit à contre cœur, jetant tout le temps des regards par dessus son épaule pour voir comment Sakura et Law supportait le choc.

Les deux jeunes filles attaquaient sans relâche mais maintenant, Sakura avait l'avantage puisqu'elle avait retrouvé Watery. La sirène avait de plus en plus de mal à riposter.

-Law, éloigne-toi !

Sakura se concentra et lança une attaque encore plus puissante si bien que la sirène en fut projetée au loin.

-On y va !

Elles nagèrent en suivant rapidement la carte de l'eau. La sirène maléfique était loin derrière elles, elles avaient donc le temps d'arriver à la sortie. Sakura nageait à toute vitesse, oubliant que son énergie avait très nettement diminué. Law était dans le même cas mais fit de même, oubliant cette gêne au moins pour atteindre la sortie.

La jeune chasseuse, vit enfin un trou d'eau très clair parmi les eaux sombres qui les entouraient. Mais la sirène maléfique était toujours sur leur talon et gagnait du terrain grâce à son avantage très certain.

-Law, vas-y !

Sakura s'arrêta net et lança une attaque en direction de la sirène. La petite fée hésita puis fila vers l'ouverture, sentant ses pouvoirs la quitter de plus en plus. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la sortie mais ne pouvait pas l'atteindre car la sirène l'attraperait à coup sûr. La chasseuse se retrouvait en mauvaise posture. Elle sentait ses forces partir.

-Storm !

Un puissant tourbillon apparu et fonça sur la sirène. Celle-ci fut prise dedans sans pourvoir s'en dépêtrer. La sirène fut projetée plus loin. Sakura en profita pour remonter vers la sortie mais ses forces s'échappaient… Elle commençait à voir trouble. Watery tenta de porter sa maîtresse mais elle fut rappelée dans le corps de sa maîtresse qui manquait de pouvoir magique. Ce fut aussi le cas de Storm qui n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa lutte contre la sirène.

Sakura perdait connaissance et la sirène avait un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres en la sentant partir. C'est alors que quelqu'un plongea dans l'eau et saisit la jeune fille par le poignet. Il remonta vite à la surface et la sirène ne put se saisir d'eux.

Lionel déposa rapidement Sakura sur le lit de lierre, très inquiet par son état. Il l'avait guetté par la sortie et lorsqu'il l'avait vu lutter, il sentit que ses forces partaient.

-Sakura ? Appela-t-il inquiet.

La jeune fille toussa avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Son regard se posa sur Lionel qui était au dessus d'elle, ses yeux affolés par l'inquiétude. Elle porta sa main vers la joue du jeune homme, la caressant doucement.

-Ca va, dit-elle, j'ai juste un peu forcé.

Le chasseur ne dit rien, mais elle savait que son regard était lourd de reproche. Pas très loin d'eux se tenaient Tenshi et Mya qui donnaient un peu d'énergie à Law qui était elle aussi très fatigué après ses efforts intenses. Anthony se pencha sur la maîtresse des cartes qui reprenait peu à peu conscience.

-Où est Tiffany ?

-Je n'en sais rien, on est dans une pièce couverte de verdure, comme l'autre.

-Oh !

C'était la seule réaction de la chasseuse car elle était à court d'énergie pour manifester autre chose. Lionel la redressa, la prenant dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

-Je sens son aura.

-Hn ?

-L'aura de Tiffany. On dirait qu'elle est au dessus de nous.

Même si Sakura semblait shootée, ils savaient qu'elle disait la vérité.

-On devrait allez la chercher maintenant !

-On ? Non, répliqua Lionel. Toi tu restes tranquille et tu nous laisses agir.

-Bien.

Son ton las montrait bien qu'elle ne lutterait pas dans un autre combat, enfin, pas tout de suite. Lionel la prit dans ses bras et elle s'y bédouina confortablement. Tenshi et Mya ouvrir la marche car ils étaient les moins fatigués et Anthony resta près de Lionel car celui-ci ne pourrait pas se défendre.

Ils gravirent l'escalier qui semblait interminable. Sakura finit par s'endormir contre le torse de Lionel qui la regardait attendrit, oubliant pendant quelques secondes qu'ils étaient tous en danger. Mya et Tenshi arrivèrent enfin en haut de l'escaliers pour tomber sur une nouvelle salle.

Celle-ci était immense et meublée comme une cour de château au tant du Moyen-Age. Les deux elfes entrèrent silencieusement, subjugués par ce qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Lionel et Anthony arrivèrent eux aussi dans la salle mais ce qui les surpris, c'est que cette pièce était remplie de jeux. Des jeux en tout genre et surtout de société. Ils restèrent sur leurs gardes et avancèrent dans la salle qui était tout en longueur.

-Tiens, mais voilà mes invités !

****

A suivre …

Law : Ouf ! Enfin j'l'ai fini --

Sakura : Bien t'as fait 10 pages

Lionel : Elle s'est surpassée pour une fois.

Law : Raaaah ! ca va !

Tiffany : ReviewS !


	26. Chapitre 26, Duel

Et voiliiiiiiii un nouveau chapitre Je sais, ai mit un peu de temps mais je l'avais garder sous réserve èé Vu que j'ai plus beaucoup de temps, j'en fais parfois d'avance . Je tiens à dire un grand MERCI aux quelques reviweurs ! Cela me fait toujours aussi plaisir d'en avoir alors continuer éè

Les "…" sont les pensées des personnages

Bonne Lecture

****

Chapitre 26 : Duel

Les deux elfes se mirent en position d'attaque et Anthony se plaça de façon à protéger Lionel et Sakura. Une ombre gigantesque était apparue sur le mur du fond. Avec un peu d'appréhension, Mya voulut avancer.

-Mya, murmura la réincarnation de Clow.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder et le vit secouer la tête pour lui dire de ne rien faire. L'elfe opina et reporta son attention sur l'ombre.

-Je vous attendais !

L'ombre semblait avancer mais bizarrement, elle diminuait. Lionel regrettait de ne pouvoir l'affronter car il irait beaucoup plus vite. Mais au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, ils virent un homme, haut d'environ un mètre vingt. Le chasseur étouffa un petit rire tout comme les autres. L'homme les regarda sérieusement, comme s'il les avait entendu.

-Je crois que vous êtes venu chercher cette demoiselle ?

Une espèce de panneau coulissa et ils virent Tiffany assise sur un trône, ligotée aux poignets et aux chevilles. Elle ne paraissait pas blessée, juste un peu sonnée par les kilomètres qu'elle avait fait sous l'eau. ses cheveux de soie bleue étaient à demi sec et lorsqu'elle les vit, son cœur en fut soulagé.

-Anthony, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Car elle avait vu le jeune garçon en premier. Mais une certaine inquiétude s'empara d'elle en voyant Sakura endormie dans les bras de Lionel.

-Sakura ? Appela-t-elle.

-Elle va bien, lança simplement Lionel à son attention.

-Libère-la, fit l'anglais sur un ton menaçant.

-Oh ! ! ! Mais c'est impossible ! Fit le petit personnage avec un sourire satisfait.

Il sauta en bas des marches avec l'agilité d'un lapin, courant jusqu'à un siège. Devant ce fauteuil luxueux reposait une table.

-Si tu veux ta chère amie, il faut me battre !

-A quoi ?

-Hn…. Aux échec ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'y est pas joué, fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Anthony haussa un sourcil, surpris par la proposition. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Il jeta un regard à Lionel. Tout deux comprenaient que c'était le seul moyen. Et puis, ce n'était qu'une partie d'échec ! Cela ne devait pas être trop redoutable. La réincarnation de Clow se tourna vers le nain et demanda :

-Et si je perd ?

-Un de tes amis sera mon prisonnier ! C'est équitable, non ?

-Hn… J'accepte !

-Anthony ! ! !

Mya était venu vers lui, inquiète.

-Et si tu…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis assez redoutable aux échec

Le sourire serein du jeune homme déstabilisa la jeune elfe. Il alla s'asseoir devant la table et les pions se mirent en place tout seul.

-Vous préférez quelle couleur ? ! Demanda Alijast.

-Peu importe ce n'est pas la couleur qui compte.

-Bien, alors vu les circonstances, je prendrais les noirs.

Le plateau pivota de façon à ce que chaque joueur ait ses pions en face de lui. Et la partie commença. Lionel déposa Sakura à terre car ce n'était pas une mince affaire de la porter constamment. Il demeura près d'elle tandis que les deux elfes suivaient le duel d'échec.

Law fit quelque va et vient entre Lionel et les joueurs pour le tenir au courant de la progression du jeu. Mais c'était un duel pour une vie… Et Anthony ne laissait rien au hasard, chaque coup était méthodiquement calculé. Il ne devait pas perdre, ça lui était interdit.

-Vous êtes imprudent jeune homme, lâcha le maître des jeux avec un sourire.

Il lui prit sa tour grâce à son fou. Il prit avec un air triomphant la pièce blanche. Mya était sur le point de craquer car ses nerfs étaient tendus au possible. Calmement, Anthony prit son cavalier et mangea le fou de son adversaire.

-On m'a toujours dit d'appâter l'adversaire pour gagner…

Alijast poussa un petit grognement. Il s'était fait prendre au piège comme un débutant. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! La partie continua encore plus serrée qu'avant. Law venait de rejoindre Lionel, ne supportant plus le match.

-Elle dort toujours ? !

-Hn ! Elle a besoin de récupérer. Anthony s'en sort ? !

-Plutôt bien mais je dis qu'il lui faudra de la chance pour gagner ! Ce type est un vrai filou !

Lionel sourit à la remarque de la fée bleutée.

-Law, tu as repéré une quelconque sortie ? !

-Oui, part là où il est arrivé, c'est la seule sortie apparente !

-Et on ne peut fuir sans Tiffany…

Lionel réfléchit mais le seul moyen de repartir avec tous les membres du groupe reposait sur les épaules d'Anthony.

-" Pourvu qu'il y arrive "

Law repartit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Aucun n'avait fait de mouvement pendant quelques minutes. Elle les vit concentrés, comme si le duel touchait à sa fin. La petite fée constata qu'il restait plus de pions blancs que de noirs mais elle ne savait pas à quoi ils correspondaient.

Le maître des jeux se décida à déplacer un pion, le déplaçant très lentement comme pour s'assurer que son choix était le bon. Il le posa et cèda donc son tour à Anthony. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la réincarnation de Clow Reed.

-Echec !

Il avait réussi à placer son fou juste en face du roi de son adversaire. Or celui ci n'avait plus de moyen de fuir car s'il bougeait, il se retrouverait face à un autre pion blanc. Alijast tenta un coup mais il savait que ce jeune homme avait gagné.

-Echec et mat !

-Vous êtes un redoutable adversaire !

-Merci.

Anthony se leva prestement, regardant le petit homme avec dureté.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour votre amie, elle est libre !

Il claqua des doigts et instantanément, ses liens disparurent. Tiffany se leva pour rejoindre les autres, se jetant en premier au cou de son petit ami. Elle lui donna un chaste baiser sur la joue, ne voulant point montrer qu'elle était une faiblesse pour le jeune homme.

-Bien on repart !

-Quoi déjà ? !

-Ben… Oui, répondit Tenshi un peu déconcerté par la phrase de l'homme.

-Si je vous invite à manger, vous m'accorderez une autre partie ? !

Alijast regardait Anthony.

-Pour le plaisir ?

-Bien sûr ! Ayor peut aller mourir en Enfer que je m'en fiche ! Je suis là pour le jeu et pour rien d'autre. Vous êtes mes invités ! A table !

Il re claqua des doigts et la table qui était vers le fond fut garnie de nombreux plats. Le maître des jeux s'y dirigea en premier, affamé par le duel.

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas risqué ? Interrogea Tiffany.

-Nan, il aime les jeux et c'est tout. Cela nous fera une petite trêve et Sakura a besoin de cela.

Lionel baissa ses yeux sur la jeune fille.

-Allez-y, je vous rejoins.

Anthony et Tiffany allèrent manger avec les deux elfes et Alijast. Le chasseur caressa doucement la joue endormie, appelant la jeune fille. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle émergea de son sommeil, les yeux encore un peu embrumés.

-Où on est ? !

-Anthony a récupéré Tiffany et le maître des jeux nous invite à manger.

-C'est vrai ? ! Je meurs de faim ! ! !

Lionel sourit face à l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille. Néanmoins, il la porta jusque vers la table pour qu'elle ne fasse aucun effort inutile. Ils se restaurèrent puis Anthony et Alisjast refirent une partie d'échec. Sakura mangeait de bon cœur, elle sentait ses forces revenir. Ce qui était tant mieux car elle était la seule à pouvoir battre Ayor et sans ce repas, elle aurait encore un manque d'énergie.

Le duel d'échec entre les deux hommes fut assez acharné mais Anthony réussi à le gagner de peu. Le maître des jeux en aurait mangé le plateau de jeu mais d'un autre côté il était content d'avoir trouvé un si redoutable adversaire.

-C'est ici que je vais vous laisser. La suite de votre route passe par cette porte !

Il désigna le trône de Tiffany qui n'était plus. A la place, il y avait une grande porte comme celle des châteaux fort.

-Merci pour tout, lui dit Anthony.

-Ne me remerciez pas. Vous êtes un bon adversaire c'est pour cela que j'ai été clément. Bonne chance !

Le petit homme repartit par là où il était entré dans cette étrange pièce. Tous regardèrent le couloir, aussi noir que ceux qu'ils avaient traversé. Sakura avança en premier.

-Firey !

La fille de feu sortit du corps de sa maîtresse puis avança prudemment. Ils la suivirent afin de rejoindre leur prochaine destination.

****

A suivre …

Law : Pô inspirée --

Sakura : L'es vachement court ton chapitre ! ! ! ! !

Lionel : Tu m'étonnes !

Law : Ai mal au poignet à cause du tabac 

Mya : Ben on va y remédier prend les poignets et les masse

Sakura : 000 ReviewS


	27. Chapter 27, La fosse aux serpents

Comment dire... Mille excuses ??? J'ai finit cette fic depuis des lustres mais je n'ai pas publié la suite sur xD La voilà avec un peu plus d'un ans de retard xD

Les "…" sont les pensées des personnages

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : La fosse aux serpents**

Le petit groupe avançait dans un couloir étroit et Firey, qui était en tête, leur permettait de voir à environ un mètre d'eux. Ils étaient tous contents d'avoir pu se rassasier chez le Maître des Jeux. Le couloir leur semblait interminable, comme s'il avait été une boucle sans fin.

-Law, tu ne voudrais pas partir en éclaireuse !

-C'est vrai que j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond, commenta Tiffany.

-D'accord ! Lâcha la petite fée.

Elle s'éloigna du petit groupe qui s'était arrêté. Bientôt elle ne fut plus qu'une petite lueur bleue dans le noir. Ils attendirent quelques minutes pour la voir réapparaître.

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ben, le couloir se finit dans 10 mètres environ mais c'est un cul de sac !

-Quoi ! S'écria Mya.

-Il doit certainement y avoir un moyen de continuer autrement, réfléchit Anthony.

-Un passage ou bien….

Sakura leva les yeux sur un plafond inexistant. Lionel fit de même et il comprit l'idée de sa petite amie.

-Mais on peut pas voler ? Répliqua Mya.

-Moi si… Répondit la chasseuse dans un murmure.

Lionel lui prit la main et lui lança un regard inquiet. Elle lui répondit par un sourire.

-Fly !

Deux ailes d'un blanc immaculé sortirent de son dos. Tiffany regrettait de ne pas avoir un costume sous la main ainsi que sa caméra ! Sakura regarda ses amis puis vit la petite fée bleue venir vers elle.

-Je peux t'accompagner !

-Bien sûr ! Firey restes ici !

Et sur ses mots, elle s'envola. Mais la lumière que leur donnait la carte du feu ne venait pas éclairer la jeune fille et elle fit appel à Glow. Elles purent voir que le couloir continuait en une sorte de cheminée. Le deux jeunes filles montèrent sur quelques mètres puis de la lumière se fit voir au bout du couloir. Sakura rappela la carte de la Lueur afin d'arriver dans la discrétion.

Law s'approcha discrètement et vit une sorte de grande grotte humide. Rien de suspect à l'horizon. La petite fée bleue retourna vers Sakura pour lui faire part de ce qu'elle avait vu.

-Il faut donc les faire monter ici ! Conclut-elle.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une carte capable de cela !

-Hn… Je devrais y parvenir !

Elles descendirent vers le petit groupe qui était resté près de Firey.

-Alors ? Questionna Tiffany.

-Il faut monter !

-Mais comment on va faire !

-Float, lâcha Lionel tout en regardant Sakura.

-Hn, c'est notre seul moyen seulement…. On est nombreux ! Il faut que je… J'ai trouvé !

Sakura se concentra sur son idée. Elle allait utiliser Create pour faire une sorte de tapis dur sous leurs pieds et Float les emmènerait en haut.

-Vous pouvez vous rassembler autour de moi ?! Demanda-t-elle gênée.

Ils s'exécutèrent, curieux de ce qu'elle allait entreprendre. Sakura put alors créer un tapis aussi résistant que l'acier puis elle appela Float pour les soulever. L'ascension commença doucement car ils étaient tout de même six ! Law volait un peu au dessus d'eau et Firey était un poids plume bien qu'elle puisait dans son énergie. Lentement mais sûrement, Sakura les emmena en haut et ils se hâtèrent de descendre.

Sakura rappela toutes les cartes afin de se reposer car elle avait puisé dans ses réserves. Anthony et Tenshi scrutaient la grotte tandis que Tiffany restait près de son ami et de Lionel.

-Je n'aime pas cet endroit, murmura-t-elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas Tiffany, tout cela sera bientôt fini !

La brune répondit par un sourire à sa meilleure amie qui tentait de la rassurer. Mais être avec eux était déjà une source de réconfort. Une fois que la chasseuse eu reprit un peu plus ses esprits, ils commencèrent à avancer. La grotte était éclairée, mais il y régnait une grande humidité. De petites gouttes tombaient parfois du plafond.

-A votre avis, cela va nous conduire où ? Un lac ou bien pire ? Demanda Mya pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-On a déjà eu des sirènes ! On pourrait tomber sur des trolls, des gnomes ou bien des..., réfléchit Tenshi.

-Des serpents, lâcha Lionel. (1)

Tous se figèrent à la vue des reptiles qui rampaient en liberté sur le sol de la grotte. Il y en avaient des milliers, rampants aux sol, accrochés aux parois, dans des arbres qui avaient poussés on ne sait comment ici. Ils n'osèrent faire un geste face aux bestioles qui n'avaient pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier leur intrusion.

-C'est pas un serpent qui va m'empêcher d'avancer, râla Mya.

-Ils sont des milliers, rectifia Law.

-Pfff !

L'elfe brune avança mais elle se sentit brusquement tirée en arrière, se retrouvant contre le torse de Tenshi qui la tenait fermement.

-C'est encore pire de les provoquer !

L'elfe vit qu'elle avait failli marcher sur la queue d'un boa qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Sakura avança doucement vers les reptiles, ne les trouvant pas aussi… Méchants qu'il en avait l'air.

-Sakura, tu devrais te méfier, lança Tiffany.

-Hn hn !

Elle s'accroupit devant quelques serpents qui vinrent vers elle. Mais ils s'écartèrent et un serpent plus gros avança dans sa direction. Il était blanc avec des tâches orange et corail. (2) Il se redressa un peu pour fixer la jeune fille.

-Veuillez les pardonner ! Dit le Serpent ! Ils ne sont pas très polis.

-Vous… ?

-Bien sûr ! Je me nomme Orenji.

-Vous pourriez nous montrer le chemin Orenji, demanda Mya qui s'était rapproché.

-Mais évidemment !

Le serpent fit demi-tour tout en ondulant doucement sur le sol rocailleux. Le petit groupe le suivit tout en restant sur ses gardes. Tenshi n'aimait pas du tout cela et il scrutait nerveusement les environs. Anthony le remarqua et le tira un peu en arrière.

-On s'enfonce dans la grotte. Avant nous avons eu droit à quelques gouttes d'eau mais là, il y a un mini ruisseau ! Ca va empirer !

-Il nous emmène dans une impasse ?

-Ou bien à des serpents plus… Gros !

Sakura qui suivait le serpent avait remarqué l'arrêt de la réincarnation de Clow et comprit qu'il y avait un danger. Discrètement, la chasseuse regarda autour d'elle et se rapprocha de Tiffany pour être sûre de la protéger. Lionel vit ses agissements et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-Tiens toi prêt, murmura-t-elle.

Le serpent s'arrêta devant une sorte de porte faite dans la roche.

-Voilà ! Je ne peux pas vous accompagner mais la suite vous attend derrière cette porte.

-Merci, répondit Sakura avec un grand sourire aussi naïf que possible.

Le serpent albinos repartit un peu au loin mais il se cacha derrière une pierre pour être sûr qu'ils y rentrent. Ils entrèrent mais aussitôt dans cette grotte sombre, Sakura fit appel à Firey et ils virent à leur stupéfaction, un énorme serpent qui les attendait. Tenshi ne perdit pas une seconde et banda son arc, tirant une flèche dans l'œil droit de la créature. Sakura fit appelle à Sword et à Shield. Ils étaient à l'abri pour trouver la sortie.

-Law, va faire un tour ! Lâcha Mya.

La petite fée s'exécuta et commença à partir derrière le serpent qui la remarqua.

-Jump !

Sakura sauta pour atterrir juste en face du serpent géant.

-Hey ! C'est à moi que t'as affaire !

Le serpent reporta de suite son attention sur ce repas plus facile à avoir. Il fondit sur sa proie et la chasseuse l'évita de justesse. Elle bondissait sur les rochers qui étaient fracassés par le serpent, trop lent pour l'attraper. Law revient peu de temps après vers le groupe.

-La sortie est derrière lui mais c'est une porte qui…

-Qui quoi ?

-Qui est minuscule !

-On va devoir trouver une autre solution, soupira Mya.

-Non ! Il y a Little, fit remarquer Tiffany.

-Exact !

Lionel se tourna vers Sakura qui en découdait toujours avec le serpent.

-Commencez à y aller !

Le chasseur courut vers le serpent et commença à lui grimper dessus. Sakura l'avait remarqué et voyait les autres se déplacer.

-LIONEL !

-Va avec les autres ! Je m'en occupe !

Sakura donna un puissant coup d'épée dans la gueule du serpent puis fila vers les autres. Le chasseur eu juste le temps de planter son épée dans l'épaisse cuirasse du serpent. Cela ne le tuerait pas mais lui permettrait de rester sur son dos.

-Sakura ! Il faut que tu nous rapetisses !

-Hein !

-Voici la porte, fit Law pour lui expliquer.

-Oh ! je vois !

Sakura lança un bref regard vers Lionel qui se battait toujours contre le serpent qui semblait vouloir en finir avec lui.

-Little, appela la maîtresse des cartes.

La Petite carte sortit de son corps et sauta sur chacun de ses amis qui rapetissèrent au fur et à mesure.

-Passez la porte ! Je vous rejoins avec Lionel. Little attend nous ici !

Sakura repartit vers son amoureux qui était en très mauvaise posture.

-" Create "

La jeune fille fit apparaître un énorme marteau dans ses mains.

-" Power "

Elle arriva à toute vitesse vers la tête du serpent qui ouvrait grand sa gueule pour manger son petit ami.

-Prends ca !

Elle lui assomma un puissant coup et il tomba à terre, tout son corps s'étalant dans la pièce. Lionel la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Merci !

-Viens !

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Little leur sauta dessus avant de rentrer dans le corps de sa maîtresse et il passèrent la porte qui se referma derrière eux. A la grande stupéfaction des deux chasseurs, ils se retrouvèrent dans une maison de poupée.

-Euh…

-Chut !

Sakura se rapprocha de Tiffany pour en savoir plus.

-Regarde, murmura la brune.

La jeune fille se pencha pour voir une petite fille aussi grande qu'eux avant de se faire rétrécir. Elle avait des cheveux blonds bouclés qui s'arrêtaient aux épaules. Cette fillette se pencha et son œil vient se coller juste au niveau de la fenêtre qu'utilisait la chasseuse.

-Ah ! Mes poupées sont arrivées !

Un frisson parcourut le groupe alors que Sakura avait reculé brusquement pour se retrouver contre le torse de Lionel qui la réceptionna.

**A suivre …**

* * *

(1) Law : DES PITONS ALBINOS ! 

Sakura : Euh….

Shi-sama : T'en fais pas, elles les adorent !

Tiffany : Elle aurait pas pu choisir autre chose -.-

Law : Meuh c'est kawaii tout plein les python albinos

Shi-sama : Moi je préfère les améthyste

Lionel : Faudrait revoir votre définition du kawaii -.-

SamaS : Les bishonens et les serpents sont kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!

(2) Sakura : Laisse-moi deviner ! Un python albinos ?

Law : (sourire)

* * *

Law : Nihéhéhéhéhéhé è.é 

Sakura : C'est quoi ça !

Law : Une idée de dernière minute ! Elle te plaît po !

Lionel : Du tout -.-

Law : REVIEWSSSSS !


	28. Chapitre 28, Et au bout du tunnel…

Suite suite !!

Les "…" sont les pensées des personnages

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Et au bout du tunnel… **

Une petite fille, les cheveux blonds et bouclés, avait passé son œil grenat par la fenêtre de la maison, regardant les nouveaux arrivants.

-Roooh ! Mais ils sont nombreux ! Se ravit-elle.

Puis, elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur pour attraper ce qu'elle pouvait. C'est alors qu'elle attrapa Mya et la ressortit aussi sec pour qu'on ne lui reprenne pas sa prise.

-Wouaw ! Une elfe !

-Repose-moi toute de suite espèce de gamine ! Cria la brune.

-C'est pas gentil de dire ça !

Entre temps, les autres étaient sorti afin de voir les alentours et de voir comment aider l'elfe qui était toujours dans la main fermée de l'enfant.

-Roooh ! Ils sont sortis !

La gamine se pencha toute contente et attrapa Sakura qui n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter. Lionel tenta de la retenir mais sa main glissa et il atterrit les fesses sur le meuble en bois où était posée la maison de poupée.

-Sakura ! Lâcha Tiffany inquiète.

La chasseuse lui lança un regard comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

-Alors tu t'appelles Sakura !

-Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Sakura ! Comment peux-tu...

Mais l'elfe avait perdu sa voix et n'avait pu dire la suite de sa phrase. La gamine la regarda bizarrement, ses lèvres remuaient sans dire un son. La chasseuse avait utiliser Voice pour empêcher à Mya de dire encore une méchanceté qui fâcherait la petite. La jeune fille lui lança un regard pour la calmer tout en lui rendant sa voix.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais ne plus me serrer dans ta main, j'étouffe, se plaignit Sakura.

-Seulement si tu ne t'en va pas !

-Mais je ne vais pas m'en aller ! Répondit-elle en souriant.

La petite fille ouvrit sa main tout en mettant la jeune fille dans la paume de sa main.

-Merci beaucoup !

Elle en profita pour mettre l'elfe à côté de l'autre poupée.

-Que vous êtes zoulies, se ravit-elle.

-Ah ! 0 Merci. Mais nous ne sommes pas des poupées tu sais 0

-Ah bon ! Alors pourquoi tu es toute petite !

-C'est que… Je les ai tous rétréci !

-Roooh ! Et comment tu as fait !

Sakura sourit doucement. Elle la tenait !

-Pose-moi avec mes amis par terre et je te montrerais !

-Nan ! Vous allez vous enfuir !

-Mais nan, on ne veut pas risquer de se perdre dans ta grande chambre, ni même de se faire écraser ! Tu as ma parole !

La gamine semblait réfléchir un instant, regardant les deux personnes dans sa main et les autres sur le rebord du meuble.

-D'accord, mais si vous êtes pas gentil, je vous écrabouille !

Un frisson les parcourut mais Sakura restait sereine. Elle savait quoi faire ! La petite blonde mit sa main vers le rebord du meuble puis ils montèrent sur la paume de sa main. Elle les déposa sur le sol.

-Alors ?

-Recule toi un peu !

La petite recula de deux pas et Sakura leur dit.

-Je vais nous faire redevenir normal et je vais la rétrécir !

-Compris, chuchota Mya qui en rigolait d'avance.

Sakura fit sortir Little de son corps et tous en même temps, il la retouchèrent, reprenant leurs vraies tailles, dépassant cette petite blonde aux yeux grenats qui les regardait comme des fantômes.

-Redevenez petit ! Je veux que vous restiez mes poupées ! Cria-t-elle.

Sakura vit Little sauter sur l'enfant qui rétrécit instantanément. Ses pleures redoublèrent mais à faible résonance vu qu'elle avait une petite taille. Sakura la prit dans sa main.

-Et maintenant on se venge ! Fit Mya.

-Non, on va la laisser là !

Sakura la posa dans la maison de poupée puis elle revient vers les autres. La gamine leur criait des insultes.

-On va par où !

-Il faut se dépêcher de trouver Ayor !

-On est plus très loin, fit Anthony en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Comment ça plus très loin !

-Je sens son aura maléfique.

Sakura le regarda puis se concentra. Oui, elle la sentait aussi. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention mais dorénavant elle le sentait et assez proche. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche… La jeune fille regarda partout autour d'elle puis vit deux portes. Une sur sa droite qui donnait d'après la vue du château qu'elle avait sur la partie qu'elle voyait s'allonger à perte de vue tandis que l'autre semblait revenir sur leur pas.

-On devrait prendre à droite !

Et puis, c'était dans cette direction qu'elle sentait le pouvoir maléfique du Mage Noir.

Les deux elfes y allèrent en premier et ouvrir la porte avec une simplicité alarmante. Le petit groupe se retrouva face à un couloir.

-Pfff, encore un couloir, lâcha Tiffany qui commençait à fatiguer.

Anthony la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais Sakura se sentait aussi abattue que son amie. Lionel lui prit la main et lui sourit tendrement.

-On y va !

-Hn… Il faut que tout cela finisse !

Sakura appela Fiery qui marchait devant sa maîtresse, ouvrant la marche. Le couloir était tout aussi sombre que ses prédécesseurs. Mais ils sentaient une présence flotter dans les environs. A bout de quelques minutes, Sakura vit qu'ils étaient tomber dans un cul de sac !

-C'est pas vrai ! Râla Mya, comment ça se fait.

-C'est étrange… Murmura Law.

-Quoi ! Ce mur ne devait PAS se retrouver LA !

-Je sens Ayor, lâcha Anthony. Tout proche…

Soudain, des ombres surgirent de nulle part et se saisirent des personnes sur leur passage, se réfugiant dans un passage secret dans le mur. Sakura, dans la panique qui s'était généralisée, avait appelé Shield pour parer les ombres mais quand tout fut redevenu calme, il ne restait que Law sur son épaule, Lionel qui était derrière elle et Anthony.

-Où sont les autres !

-C'est Ayor qui a du les capturer avec ses ombres.

Sakura sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour en songeant à Tiffany. Mais elle était résolue à ne pas se laisser faire. Elle fit appel à la carte de la création pour créer un énorme marteau puis à Float qui entoura les deux garçons, les mettant en lévitation.

-Sakura !

-Je vais faire un peu brusquer les choses, dit-elle.

Elle fit appel à Power et leva le marteau avant de l'abattre sur le sol du couloir. Celui-ci se fragmenta rapidement pour laisser un trou béant. Des ailes poussèrent dans son dos et les garçons qui descendaient doucement virent une grande salle.

La chasseuse regarda aux alentours et vit Mya et Tenshi dans une cage tandis que Tiffany était évanouie, prise dans un tableau. La jeune fille vit alors un sombre personnage. Des cheveux noirs et longs, attachés par un ruban, des vêtements aussi noirs que ses yeux et sa magie, une cape pour lui donner de l'allure.

-Je suis heureux que vous soyez enfin ici, chère Maîtresse des Cartes.

Sakura le regardait avec mépris, songeant juste à l'écraser comme le sol avec sa masse. Lionel sauta à terre en sentant les pouvoirs de sa petite amie augmenter à une allure fulgurante. Elle se laissait aller à ses émotions et si cela continuait, elle en perdrait le contrôle.

-Sakura…

-Occupez-vous des autres, moi je me charge d'Ayor !

Son ton avait été celui d'un chef qui commande à son armée. Sakura ne lâchait pas le sombre magicien du regard. Lionel voulut l'en empêcher mais Anthony le saisit par le bras pour l'en empêcher.

-Fais-lui confiance !

-Je lui fais confiance mais…

Il restait anxieux quand à l'issue du combat. Sakura encore calme dévisageait Ayor qui descendait d'un air tranquille les escaliers qui menaient à une sorte de trône. Lorsqu'il eu atteint la dernière marche, la jeune fille fonça sur lui avec la rapidité de Dash pour lui donner un coup de masse. Mais celle-ci s'écrasa dans le sol, défonçant les pierres en bas de l'escalier. Ayor avait esquivé avec rapidité son attaque et lui lança un rayon de tonnerre noir.

Sakura tapa avec son marteau dedans comme s'il s'agissait d'une balle et l'éclair alla casser un miroir qui orner le mur. Elle changea d'arme et appela sword, fonçant sur lui. Mais il esquivait avec son bâton, aussi dur que la pierre malgré son apparence de bois.

Pendant que le combat redoublait, Lionel et Anthony se précipitèrent vers la cage. Mya avait déjà commencer à trafiquer la serrure mais cela ne donnait rien.

-Allez plutôt aider Sakura ! Fit Mya anxieuse.

-Non, c'est son combat ! Répondit Anthony avec calme.

Son regard se posa plutôt sur sa petite amie, endormie et prisonnière du tableau.

-Comment je peux la faire sortir !

-Avec la magie ! Répondit Tenshi. Mais je ne sais pas si la tienne sera efficace.

Lionel avait pendant ce temps sortit son épée. Il donna un violent coup dans la porte et cassa des barreaux. Les deux elfes se faufilèrent au travers puis leurs regards se posèrent sur Sakura.

La chasseuse combattait toujours Ayor avec Sword quand celle-ci fut projetée contre le mur avec violence.

-C'est plutôt pas mal pour une débutante, ricana le magicien.

La jeune fille était parmi des éboulis de pierre, de la fumée. Elle se releva, le bras en sang et dans l'incapacité de continuer de se battre à l'épée. Lionel était sur le point de craquer lorsque Anthony lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Sortons Tiffany de là puis nous aiderons Sakura.

-Hn !

Sa réponse fut brève mais elle traduisait son anxiété. Ils allèrent vers le tableau où Tiffany était figée comme de la pierre. La réincarnation de Clow se mit à étudier le tableau, cherchant un indice sur la magie utilisée. Les deux elfes l'aidèrent ainsi que Law tandis que Lionel surveillait Ayor ou plutôt… S'inquiétait pour Sakura.

La jeune fille avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration et dut se tenir le bras. Ayor se rapprochait avec un grand sourire triomphant.

-C'est là tout ce que tu peux donner ? Je suis déçu !

Sakura eut l'œil mauvais et sans qu'il y fasse attention, elle fit sortir d'elle Windy et Firey, créant un tourbillon de flamme. Le magicien dut reculer pour se protéger appelant un bouclier. La jeune fille profita de cela pour se déplacer afin de ne plus être coincé contre le mur. Déjà qu'elle était blessée, elle ne devait pas trop cumuler d'handicaps.

-Tu es maline… Siffla-t-il.

-J'ai eu de très bons profs ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un ton cinglant.

Et sur ces mots, elle fit appel à Jump pour sauter avec la force de power. Elle retomba près de lui en creusant un sacré trou ce qui le déstabilisa. Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau en l'air, Sakura s'immobilisa avec Fly et appela arrow. Une pluie de flèches déferla sur le sol et le magicien eut du mal à se protéger. Il en reçut une à la cuisse et lança un puissant sort pour calmer le jeu de cette gamine impertinente.

La jeune fille arriva néanmoins à se réceptionner au sol. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le vit avec une flèche coincée dans la cuisse. Il était presque à sa merci, elle n'avait plus qu'à le priver de ses pouvoirs ! Le priver de son bâton !

**A suivre …**

* * *

Law : TADAM !! Un chapitre de plus et l'avant dernier

Sakura : Oo Tu t'es enfin décider à la finir !

Law : Vouip J'en ai trop en cours et celle-ci et ma première ! Faut bien que je la clôture ?

Mya : ca serait temps…

Law : Raaa, ca va ! ReviewS


	29. Chapter 29, … La lumière

Final !

Les "…" sont les pensées des personnages

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : … La Lumière **

Anthony comprit de quelle formule il s'agissait mais il n'avait pas le pouvoir nécessaire.

-Lionel !

Celui-ci se retourna à la voix de l'anglais pour se rapprocher du tableau où était Tiffany.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide !

-Euh… Tu sais que je ne sais pas…

-J'ai besoin de ta source de pouvoir ! Juste d'y puiser un peu, il t'en restera suffisamment pour aider Sakura !

Lionel le regarda puis il comprit que c'était la seule solution. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix car avec la tournure des événements, la chasseuse était partie pour détruire le château entier. Anthony prit fermement la main de Lionel et commença à réciter la formule qui aidera Tiffany à sortir. Il sentait que la réincarnation de Clow lui pompait doucement de sa magie. Mais il le laissa faire, sachant bien que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Tiffany, Sakura pourrait bien perdre le contrôle d'elle-même.

Le tableau se mit enfin en surbrillance et Tiffany reprit peu à peu des couleurs. Mais la jeune fille tomba et Tenshi la rattrapa. Anthony lâcha de suite la main du chasseur.

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui mais toi ! Répliqua le chasseur en voyant Anthony tanguer.

-Ca va aller, c'est passager !

Lionel se retourna pour voir Tiffany qui ouvrait doucement ses yeux alors que Tenshi semblait la soigner.

-Hum… ?

-Tiffany, ca va ? Demanda Mya.

-Oui mais où suis-je !

-On est près du but ! Répondit Lionel en fixant Sakura.

La brune se redressa et vit sa meilleure amie en train de se battre, l'épaule en sang.

-Oh mon dieu ! Il faut…

-Je vais y aller, dit le chasseur. Mya, Tenshi, essayer de trouver un moyen pour quitter le château.

Les deux elfes acquiescèrent et allèrent voir tout d'abord par la fenêtre où cela donnait. Tiffany s'occupa d'Anthony qui reprenait peu à peu ses forces.

Sakura était toujours face à Ayor et ne tenait pas compte des autres. Elle sentait juste une aura protectrice venir dans sa direction. Elle savait que c'était Lionel… Aussi, elle fonça sur le magicien car elle ne voulait pas qu'il participe à se combat, il en serait beaucoup plus blessé qu'elle. La chasseuse l'attaqua avec l'eau et le vent. Ayor avait du mal à répliquer à cause de sa jambe immobilisée.

Aussi, la jeune fille en profitait pour faire déferler les cartes sur lui, dans une rage non contenue. Elle faisait cela en pensant à tout le malheur qu'il avait causé à cette planète mais aussi à toutes ses épreuves dangereuses. Il avait risqué les vies de SES amis pour simplement lui prendre ses cartes !

Mya attendait toujours à la fenêtre car Law était partie en éclaireuse en bas du château. La petite fée était descendue dans l'épais brouillard mais avait fait une découverte capitale. Elle remonta rapidement en haut.

-Alors ?

-Un dragon ! Un dragon blanc ! Le dernier, il était là !

La petite fée semblait toute excitée. Mais c'était le dernier dragon blanc de la planète et tous croyait que Ayor l'avait tué pour acquérir ses pouvoirs.

-On peut donc s'enfuir sur son dos ?

-Oui mais il est enchaîné… Et je doute qu'elle casse avec une simple dague.

-Grrr, gronda Mya. Bon, je vais devoir utiliser mon pouvoir mais après, je serais plus en état !

-D'accord !

Mya se concentra alors que Tenshi aidait Tiffany à amener Anthony vers la fenêtre. Mya invoquait l'aide des dieux. Une lumière verte l'entourait et l'elfe comprit ce qui se passait. Il se hâta de conduire le réincarnation de Clow vers la fenêtre. Il y eut un éclair vert puis Mya s'effondra dans les bras de son elfe.

-J'ai réussi ?

-Oui.

Elle ferma les yeux alors que le brouillard se dissipait sous les puissant coups d'ailes du dragon. Tenshi prit Mya dans ses bras et sauta sur le dos du dragon pour déposa Mya sur sa cuirasse blanche. Il se stabilisa avec facilité pour garder la jeune elfe évanouie. Law était aller près de Mya tandis que Tenshi retourna dans la pièce.

-LIONEL !

Le chasseur se retourna pour voir une chose blanche voler.

-Dépêche-toi !

Il comprit que c'était leur moyen de transport pour le retour. Il regarda où était Sakura qui prenait un malin plaisir à torturer le magicien qui était réduit à l'impuissance au niveau de sa magie. La jeune fille se posa de nouveau au sol et il l'attrapa par la taille.

-Sakura calme-toi ! Murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille eut un spasme, comme si elle allait lutter contre le jeune homme puis son regard revenait normal, plus de trace de haine ni de plaisir procuré par la torture. Mais son regard se posa sur le bâton qu'il tenait toujours.

-Il faut y aller !

-Attend !

Sakura se dégagea puis arracha le bâton des mains de Ayor, prisonnier de la glace qu'elle avait fait naître.

-Tu commettras une erreur si tu détruis se bâton.

-L'erreur c'est de ne pas le faire, répliqua-t-elle.

Puis elle retourna vers Lionel et ils se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre. Elle avait mal de partout, son bras la faisait souffrir mais elle gardait la tête haute et cette fierté d'avoir vaincu ce magicien.

-Non, redonne-le moi ! Cria-t-il dans son dos.

Arriver vers la fenêtre, Sakura le regarda avec son air pathétique. Elle respira un grand coup puis fracassa le bâton sur le sol le réduisant en mille miettes. Dès lors, au milieu de la salle, les pierres du château maléfique commençaient à tomber, puisque la source qui maintenant tout cela n'était plus, le château se détruisait.

Lionel la prit dans ses bras, puis il sauta sur le dos du dragon qui prit tout de suite son envol. Avec une rapidité impressionnante le château se détruisit comme un vulgaire château de carte que le vent aurait souffler. Sakura avait mal au bras et gémit de douleur lorsque Lionel la posa sur le dos du dragon blanc. Tenshi accourut pour la soigner mais il demeurait grave.

-Il faut se dépêcher sinon vous serez coincés ici !

-Où va-t-on ?

-Chez Malar ! C'est le seul qui puisse retarder la fermeture de la porte dimensionnelle.

Lorsque Sakura fut guérie, elle remercia l'elfe qui repartit auprès de Mya toujours endormie. La chasseuse se lova contre le torse de Lionel. Tout se précipitait et elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à autre chose…

Le dragon volait rapidement et avec l'aisance d'un oiseau. Bientôt, il perdit de l'attitude et la Maîtresse des cartes comprit qu'ils arrivaient vers la demeure de Malar. Le dragon blanc se posa sur le sol en douceur malgré sa taille imposante et les deux chasseurs glissèrent sur le sol. Tiffany descendit avec Anthony qui avait reprit ses forces grâce à Tenshi. L'elfe descendait Mya dans ses bras, celle-ci à moitié réveillée.

Le vieux magicien arriva vers eux avec un grand sourire, accompagné de beaucoup de créatures magiques.

-Je suis heureux de vous revoir sain et sauf.

-Tout est fini ? Questionna Sakura. Tout est redevenu comme avant ?

-Oh, cela mettra un peu de temps mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre grâce à toi ! Merci beaucoup.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement à ce compliment. Mais le vieux Malar ne perdit pas de vue leur retour et il les conduisit vers le portail qui devait les ramener. Un trou de taille normal était ouvert dans une pièce.

-Voilà la porte du retour, dit-il.

Mya avança vers Sakura, de nouveau en forme pour au moins marcher.

-Et bien, à un de ses jours, dit-elle doucement.

Sakura la prit dans ses bras avec tendresse.

-je suis sûr que l'on se reverra, murmura-t-elle. Et si un jour, j'arrive à créer un portail, je viendrais te voir en premier !

Lionel et Tenshi échangèrent une poignée de main amicale tout comme avec Anthony. Tiffany vient dire au revoir à Mya et Law puis les 4 amis se dirigèrent vers le portail. Un dernier signe de la main et ils entrèrent dans le flux bleu. Un tourbillon les emporta puis ils tombèrent dans l'herbe. Sakura parcourut les alentours du regard.

-Le pingouin !

Elle pointa du doigt le gros pingouin qui n'avait pas bougé. Ils étaient de retour chez eux ! Sakura poussa un soupir, soulagée d'être rentrer mais un pincement au cœur. Elle avait aimé se retrouver dans ce monde qui ressemblait tant à leurs contes de fée.

Lionel se releva en même temps que Tiffany et Anthony tandis que Sakura restait à terre, regardant autour d'elle comme si tout cela avait été un long, un très long rêve. Le chinois lui tendit la main et elle la saisit pour enfin se relever.

-Nous voici de retour ! Dit Tiffany avec un sourire.

-Oui… Fit Sakura d'un ton rêveur.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux et Sakura serra la main de Lionel dans la sienne. Elle gardait plein de bon souvenir de là-bas et elle se promettait d'y retourner un jour.

-Bon, on devrait rentrer chez nous !

-Oui, pour rassurer son ton père et ton frère, ajouta Lionel un peu contrarié à cette idée.

-Hn hm !

Sakura souhaita une bonne soirée à sa meilleure amie et à Anthony puis ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Sakura rentra enfin chez elle avec plaisir. Kero lui sauta dessus et Matthieu semblait très inquiet à son sujet. Thomas regardait d'un mauvais œil le fait que Sakura tienne Lionel par la main.

Cette dernière se fit une joie de lui annoncer qu'ils étaient ensemble et ce fut comme un cataclysme miniature qui se déclencha entre eux, s'engueulant comme avant ses mois d'absence. Lionel était gêné et il regardait Matthieu avec un gros soupir. Puis le père de Sakura arriva de la fac et fut plus qu'heureux de revoir sa fille chérie. La soirée se passa dans une ambiance animée et Sakura avait même eut le droit de garder Lionel avec elle ;p

**FIN**

* * *

Law : FINIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!

Sakura: C'était pas trop tôt !

Lionel : Ouaih ! Ca fait un moment que tu la traînes !

Law : Vip je sais mais maintenant elle est fini et je vais pouvoir m'occuper d'autre fics 0

Shi-sama : REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

* * *

Edit d'un ans après : C'est plus beaucoup d'actualité CSS, j'espère que je n'ai pas désespéré les lecteurs de cette fic ! Mes excuses pour ce long retard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? 


End file.
